Choices, Chances, Changes
by mj511k
Summary: Takes place a few weeks prior to and leading up to the finale and ventures into what happens in Paris. Rizzles. T to start, rating will change.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Heyy…I've read a lot of Rizzles fics, never had the urge to write one until the show was over. I finally caught up and finished the last season. This show, you guys. Ugh, the feels. If time permits, I plan on eventually writing a monster fic centering on when Jane and Maura first met and leading up to season 4 when I feel they should have gotten together. Lots of ideas.

For now though, I've been itching to start this. A look at their last few weeks at BPD the way I think they went and then leading into Paris.

I google some stuff for accuracy but write mostly just to flow with the storyline. So, if anything seems off, feel free to let me know, but that's why. Bit of a slow start as I get all the beginning details out of the way but it should pick up. Slow burn because that's my fave. Hoping for at least weekly updates, but may be more frequently depending on how crazy my job, my kids, and our activities and obligations are at the moment. T for now, rating will change. Not too many chapters, probs around 10 or so. Let me know what you think…

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. This work of fiction is for entertainment purposes only._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The chief medical examiner of the commonwealth of Massachusetts was standing hunched over a mahogany desk, her upper body heavily supported by her arms. Her eyes were closed, her head bent, a few golden strands of hair hanging in front of her face. A succession of thoughts were pounding through her head, almost compulsively.

 _I will stay strong. I will get through this. I will let her go. I will._

Again.

 _I will stay strong. I will get through this. I will let her go. I will._

AGAIN.

 _I will stay strong. I will get through this. I will let her go._

Maura Isles opened her eyes. "I will," she whispered out loud.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, she pushed herself away from her desk. She straightened up and with shaking hands smoothed the skirt of her emerald green dress. She adjusted her lab coat before scooping up the scattered paperwork she had dropped as she had leaned forward to grip her desk in an effort to keep her emotions in check.

Holding her head high, she swiveled and strode out of her office, lab, and into the elevator. As the doors closed, she saw her reflection in the adjacent mirror looking back at her. She looked tired, she looked scared. She looked like she was trying too hard not to look tired and scared. She looked like she lost her best friend. She closed her eyes again briefly. Not yet she hadn't, but soon.

She was losing her best friend.

Jane.

Jane was leaving.

As the elevator brought her up to the object of her thoughts, a hand went to her stomach as she recalled the sinking feeling of dread that had appeared when she'd correctly theorized that Jane had accepted the FBI job at Quantico. The announcement Jane made a couple of weeks ago that she was moving wasn't completely unexpected; Maura had known she was contemplating it, but the confirmation of her decision had caused the M.E. to feel as if she'd had the wind knocked out of her. She'd hidden it well, but it was extremely hard. As much as it pained her, she needed to be strong for Jane, to support her.

That night she cried. She cried so long and so hard that it physically exhausted her to the point where she had literally cried herself to sleep. The next day, she'd covered the telltale signs with makeup, plastered a mask of support onto her face and vowed to stay strong, to keep it together.

Even now, after she'd had some time to process it, the crushing feeling of impending loss still hit her hard every so often and she found herself needing a moment to get herself back together.

She couldn't help but feel a bit childish. She was a grown adult whose friend was simply moving. It's not like she wouldn't ever talk to Jane again. She would continue to call and text, and there was always Skype and actual visits.

However, deep down she knew it wasn't that easy. She'd unwittingly built her life around Jane. For Jane to leave meant her very foundation was going to ripped out from under her, leaving her world crumbling. As dramatic as that sounded, it was close to the truth. She knew her life would never be the same without Jane in it. Not the way she was now. She truly didn't know what she was going to do without her best friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane Rizzoli was trying to figure out if the Chinese food she pulled out of the fridge was still edible. She frowned, poking at it with a chopstick she found in her desk drawer. Was it from Monday or Wednesday? She couldn't remember. She put the cover back on it and let it fall into the trash can near the table.

Her stomach grumbled and she glanced back down at the food she just threw away. Leaning over, she grabbed it again and took the cover off, bringing it close to her face as she took a closer look.

She sniffed it and her nose wrinkled at the somewhat offensive odor. Not convinced it was all bad, she was about to take an experimental bite when she heard the familiar click-clack of some designer heels she could neither pronounce nor afford coming up behind her.

She quickly chucked the container back into the garbage and spun on her heel to face her best friend, her long black waves swinging behind her.

"Heyyy Maur," she called out and grinned, her dimples flashing.

Maura took one look at the too innocent look on Jane's face and narrowed her eyes. She craned her neck to peer into the garbage can.

"What are you- oh!" She gasped in horror as she she saw the container. "Were you going to eat that?!"

She looked back at her best friend whose lips were now pursed as she pretended to find something on the ceiling very interesting.

"Jane Rizzoli!" she hissed, taking a step towards her. "That's from last Friday!"

Jane grimaced. "Huh," she murmured. "That was even worse than I thought." She smiled at Maura hopefully. "Lunch?"

Maura nodded and held out her hand containing the paperwork. "Labs came back on the John Doe and Raymond Gardner," she began as Jane took the papers.

"You were right about the benzodiazepines."

Jane fist pumped triumphantly. "Yes!" She crowed. "I knew it was because of the, of the, the uh-"

"The benzodiazepines," Maura supplied helpfully.

Jane stared at her blankly.

"Sleeping aids. They both had traces of it in their systems."

Jane fist pumped again. "Yes!"

A young officer walking by gave her a sidelong look and Jane glared at him. She raised her hand, her fingers in a V, and pointed first at her own eyes and then at him. He quickly looked away, eyes wide.

Jane smirked and then looked back down at the papers, toothy grin back in place as she bounced in place like a little kid.

"Korsak owes me a beeeeeer" she sang, grabbing her phone to text him.

Maura smiled wistfully as she watched the detective type happily. As serious as Jane could be, and after all of the horrible things that happened to her, she still had an extremely silly side. It was one of the many, many things Maura loved about her.

She started to head back to the morgue. "Let me just grab my bag. We can head over to that Greek restaurant I've been wanting to try." She glanced down at the garbage as she passed and then back at Jane.

"We'll be passing the bakery on the way back in case you'd like to pick through their dumpster for some dessert."

Jane chuckled as she pulled her jacket on. She flipped her hair out from the back and pointed at Maura. "You got jokes, Maur."

Maura shrugged. "Well, I learned from the best."

"Can't argue with you there," Jane murmured, looking down at her phone as it vibrated. She looked back up at her best friend proudly. "I knew you had an inner smart ass that was dying to come out. You've come a long way, Dr. Isles."

Maura chuckled but felt a knot form in her throat. _Because of you_ , she thought as she pressed the button on the elevator. _I am who I am today because of you._

"Meet you outside in five," Jane called out from behind her. "No stopping to check emails, Maura! I'm starving!"

Maura threw a look back at Jane, but she was smiling as she got back into the elevator. The smile faded as the ever-present sense of loss slowly crept back. She had never had any real best friends. Or even anyone she felt remotely this close to. Plenty of acquaintances, colleagues, co-workers, lovers, family, but no one compared to Jane. There was no one on earth she loved or had ever loved as much as she loved Jane Clementine Rizzoli. The detective's family even surpassed her own family. The Rizzoli's were the family she never had.

The loud and boisterous family dinners with the Rizzoli's far outweighed the quiet elegant dinners with her own parents. The frequent shows of affection that Angela Rizzoli bestowed upon her children were grumpily received by Jane and her brothers but Maura cherished every hug and kiss the matriarch gave her. She wasn't used to such mothering and, at first, shied away from the contact at times when her emotions were high, but she was extremely fond of the woman she'd come to look at as a maternal figure in her life.

She'd never had siblings growing up and at first was taken aback by, but now adored, the bickering between Jane, Frankie and Tommy.

They were fiercely protective of each other and remained loyal despite their flaws. They had taken Maura under their wing almost immediately, much to her surprise. The M.E. felt like the luckiest person in the world when she was sandwiched between them all on the couch as they shouted obscenities at the tv, objecting to whatever bad call the umpire dared to pin on their beloved Red Sox.

Drinking beer and eating pizza in her pristine living room would have once given her extreme bouts of anxiety but she had overcome any apprehension and was simply mindful to have plenty of napkins and upholstery cleaner on hand. Getting the boys to use coasters proved to be a bit more difficult but one look from Jane when she saw a bottle on the table without one usually took care of that issue nicely.

Although already having been an adult when meeting this wonderful group of people, Maura still felt that she did a lot of growing up, both socially and emotionally, because of them. For that she would always be extremely grateful.

It was because of this lack of social experience coupled with never really having had any close female friends, that when she realized her feelings for Jane were changing, she found herself suddenly thrown, once again, into uncharted territory. Unsure if the feelings were the result of a close friendship or if they were morphing into something that surpassed friendship all together, she wasn't sure. She didn't know how to differentiate.

Even though she was aware that she was socially awkward, Maura was also aware that she was attractive. She never had a problem getting dates or attention. She had a few serious long- term relationships. Never one to beat around the bush, if she was interested in someone, she made her intentions known. Though she tended to be primarily attracted to men, there had been a few women that caught her eye. She refused to label herself, she embraced the fact that she was attracted to all different people, regardless of gender. It was already so hard to form a connection with someone, never mind to actually find that one person to share your life with. To cut out fifty percent of the population because of their gender had always seemed senseless to her.

Her attraction to Jane had confused her, at first. Jane was truly beautiful but it was so much more than that. There was no denying that there was an instant connection between them, but she had never felt so bonded with another human being before. That feeling continued to grow in its intensity. She couldn't pinpoint it and her inability to put it into words frustrated her to no end.

Until it hit her. This wasn't mere attraction. She knew she loved Jane, of course, but suddenly the meaning behind that love was clear. She was in love with Jane.

She smiled as she thought of the day she realized it. It wasn't the day Jane shot herself or one of the umpteenth times she put herself in danger. It wasn't the day she pretended to be her girlfriend to get rid of Giovanni, it wasn't one of the multiple occasions she'd literally saved Maura's life. It was the day Jane stood up for her to her mother. To Constance Isles. Jane hadn't cared about who her mother was, how much money she had, her influence. She cared about how she treated Maura. That night, after the gallery, she'd gathered what she could from Jane but the detective hadn't really said too much. She just implied that she had talked to her mother about a few things. Her mother had filled her in later. She'd hung up the phone and promptly burst into tears. She knew it then without a doubt. She had fallen in love with her best friend.

She sighed and picked up her bag before heading back up to meet Jane.

The detective was pacing on the sidewalk.

"Finally," she called out, falling into step beside Maura. "I was about to duke it out with that pigeon over there for his french fry."

Maura rolled her eyes."Recent studies have shown impatience could be a sign of cellular aging."

Jane pulled her aviators out of her pocket and put them on. "Makes sense. I can actually feel myself aging whenever I'm waiting for you to get ready."

"I do not take that long!" Maura defended herself looking up and meeting Jane's smirk. "And that's not what it means. Impatience could be an indication of shortened telomeres which have been linked to aging and certain chronic diseases."

"It could also be an indication that you take too long to get ready."

Maura huffed. "You're impossible,"she murmured but she was grinning. She would miss this easy banter with Jane, she enjoyed it immensely.

Although it went against her grain to not act on her feelings, the thought of losing Jane absolutely terrified her and so she kept quiet. She was content with just enjoying Jane's company, figuring if anything were going to happen, it would eventually.

Never one to guess or assume, she started paying attention. She analyzed every touch, every conversation. They bordered on flirting, but Maura was hesitant to call it that since she had no experience to draw from. Joking and bickering with friends was something she saw all the time.

Jane never liked anyone she dated, and was borderline hostile towards some. She seemed to always insist that Maura could do better. She was with the M.E. almost 24/7, staying over way more than was actually necessary. She knew it was partly due to Jane's protective nature. To test that theory, she'd lightly tested the boundaries. She'd tried different tactics here and there to gauge Jane's interest. She said things a particular way or took a gesture or touch a little too far over the 'friendly' line.

She thought at first that her feelings might be returned, but chalked it up to wishful thinking. Jane hugged and touched her frequently, though that didn't necessarily mean anything, but Maura would catch a certain unexplainable look in Jane's eyes sometimes when she looked at her.

As time went on and nothing more developed, she resigned herself to the fact that it simply wasn't meant to be. Especially now. Jane was exceptionally withdrawn lately. The closeness and hugs Maura had come to expect and rely on were dwindling. Jane barely touched her anymore.

Jane herself admitted that she was hard to love, and she was right. It certainly wasn't easy loving Jane. She was stubborn and hard-headed. Sarcastic. She drank too much beer and coffee. Ate too much pizza and too many burgers. She was sometimes reckless. She never put herself before anyone. Risked her life every day for others. It made her a phenomenal police officer, one of the best BPD had ever seen. It also made her a lousy friend and daughter. Only in the sense that people who loved her worried. Constantly. It was ironic, because Maura never felt safer than she did when she was with Jane.

"This food better be good. I threw out my Chinese for this." Jane's voice startled her out her thoughts.

They had reached the restaurant. Maura glanced up at the building, heading for the door. "You mean that container consisting of warmed up Bacillus cereus and Salmonella? Yes, I'm certain that this food will be better than that."

"It was _cold_ Salmonella and Bacilissis-whatever. I hadn't heated it up."

"Jane, how many times do I have to remind you that it's beneficial to try new things. It broadens your palate." She stepped up to the entrance. "Thank you," she murmured as Jane reached around her and held the door open for her. She shivered slightly as she felt the taller woman lightly touch the small of her back as she walked in behind her.

And even though it wasn't easy loving the brash detective, she did. Every day Maura Isles fell a little bit harder for Jane Rizzoli.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane popped a piece of leftover pizza into the microwave. As it warmed up, she bent at the waist and began to towel dry her unruly curls. She'd taken a long hot shower after work and now she was finally starting to relax.

She ran her fingers through her hair, wincing as they got caught up in the tangles. She briefly wondered what she'd look like if she just chopped it all off. Then she wondered what her mother's face would look like once she saw that Jane chopped it all off. Laughing gleefully to herself, she pulled her hair up into a ponytail to deal with it later.

Her eyes fell on the picture of her and Maura that was on her refrigerator. Maura's hair was always so sleek and shiny. Everything about Maura was perfect. Her hair, her eyes, her smile, her freckles, her neck, her legs, her-

The microwave dinged, pulling her out the daze she was falling into. As she took the pizza out, she could hear Maura's voice in her head admonishing her, saying that it was really too late for such heavy food.

As an afterthought, she glanced in her fridge to see what Maura had stocked it with this week. Her friend always brought over a couple of healthy alternatives to sneak into Jane's cupboards and refrigerator. She took out some lettuce, cucumbers, and tomatoes and quickly fixed herself a small salad. She grinned at it proudly and reached for her phone to take a picture to show Maura the next day.

After snapping the picture, she put her phone down and sighed. Thinking of Maura these days was almost tortuous.

It was like laying out in the sun, feeling all warm and toasty, and then suddenly a bucket of ice water gets dumped right on top of you. And repeat. And repeat. She would allow herself to feel the same way she always did towards her best friend and then the realization that she was leaving her in less than two weeks would hit her like a ton of bricks.

It had taken Jane forever to admit she was in love with Maura. She denied it so much and so hard that she eventually convinced herself. Almost. There was always that little nagging feeling deep down that there was something more to this. She'd never had such a close connection with someone. Especially someone so different from her.

Maura Isles was Jane Rizzoli's polar opposite. Jane was loud, Maura was quiet. Jane was a slob, Maura was a neat-freak. Maura was Jeckyll, Jane was Hyde.

Jane was extremely sarcastic, to the point where you never knew if she was serious or not. Maura was the most literal person on the face of the planet. She would actually reply to that description with "there would need to be numerous, extensive studies conducted to truly determine the most literal person on the _surface_ of the planet, of course, because it has been scientifically proven that planets do not have faces."

Every outfit the M.E. wore, right down to the accessories and shoes, was intricately planned and effortlessly executed. Jane considered it a win if her socks matched.

Jane drank strong, black coffee. Maura required a translator when placing her latte order.

She ate Frosted Flakes and fruit roll-ups. Maura ate quinoa chips and kale salads.

Maura used Colgate, Jane used Crest.

It went on and on.

Jane couldn't explain it, but it was as if they balanced each other. They brought out the best in each other while neutralizing the worst.

Maura Isles had definitely changed her. She brought a sense of calm to the detective's life that wasn't there before. She made Jane want to eat better and take better care of herself. She made her want to be a better person. She fussed over Jane without being too motherly or suffocating. Jane always put on a big show of annoyance and gave her a hard time but she secretly loved it. She let Jane do things at her own pace, trusting that the detective would eventually get there.

Maura was insanely intelligent, a straight-up genius, but never made Jane feel inadequate. Jane liked to think that she had a positive effect on the M.E., as well. Maura had loosened up a lot since meeting her. She'd developed more of a sense of humor, had gotten better at reading people.

Jane teased the medical examiner to no end, but Maura just took it stride and looked pleased that Jane was even paying attention to her. She could even hold her own now and gave it to Jane as good as she got it.

She'd gotten Maura to venture out of her safe zone. To watch sports and drink the occasional beer and to enjoy a good cheeseburger now and then.

She taught Maura how to shoot a gun and Maura taught her how to meditate.

Friends. They were friends. The best of friends. Jane almost had herself convinced. She thought back to a few years ago and the first indication that not everyone was convinced. And it was someone she never would've thought.

" _What's the deal, Janie?"_

 _"What are you talking about, Tommy?" She turned to face her brother, leaning back on the counter, folding her arms across her chest._

 _They were back at her place after the whole arrest mix-up and Tommy was officially cleared of being an accessory to murder._

 _"Maura."_

 _Jane shrugged. "What about her?"_

 _"I really like her."_

 _Jane felt her whole body tense up. "Yeah? Well, good for you." She gestured to Tommy up and down. "You want to take her out? The chief medical examiner?"_

 _"Well, yeah."_

 _She laughed a little. "Sooo, what? Do you think you're gonna go do some shots at Finnegan's and then fuck her in the back of your van? Isn't that what you do with girls you_ _ **really**_ _like?"_

 _"Stop being an asshole, Jane. I'm serious."_

 _She scoffed. "So was I," she muttered under her breath, reaching in the fridge to grab a soda._

 _Feeling slightly apologetic, she handed him one, too. "Here. Sorry."_

 _"Come on. You know I'm not like that anymore. Why do you even care so much?" He took a long swallow of his drink._

 _She sighed. "Look, I just don't think you're a good match. She's different, Tommy, she's not like those other girls you date."_

 _"I know that. But, like, maybe I need someone like Maura. She'll be good for me. Keep me on the right track, you know?"_

 _"She would be good for you," Jane admitted. "But you wouldn't be good for her."_

 _Tommy let out a hurt laugh, looking down. "Thanks, sis."_

 _Jane sighed and took a step towards him. "No, I didn't mean it like that. I know you've changed, Tommy. But you still have a lot of growing up to do. It just wouldn't be fair to her."_

 _She searched for something to say. "Maura has a lot going on right now. So do you. I just don't think that it's the right time."_

 _He looked back up at her and their eyes met. "It's her choice, Jane."_

 _Jane swallowed hard. She couldn't argue with that. Maybe Maura was attracted to Tommy. Her brother was a good looking guy. And he really was a decent guy, despite obvious flaws. Maybe Maura wanted to be with him. Something that felt suspiciously like jealousy started to work its way through her body._

 _She threw her hands up in the air. She couldn't deal with this right now. "Well then go, go ask her out. Do what you want."_

 _"I already tried. She won't go out with me. And I know it's 'cause of you."_

 _"What are you-? Did she say that? That's crazy." She hated how her heart rate instantly sped up. "I have no control over what she does or who she goes out with."_

 _Tommy held her gaze, his blue eyes so much like their mother's. "I think you do."_

 _Jane didn't answer. She was totally unprepared for how this was going._

 _"And I think you have a problem with every guy that dates Maura."_

 _"Wha-?! No, I don't!" Her hackles rose and she was instantly defensive, despite acknowledging that his tone wasn't at all accusing, it was understanding and matter-of-fact._

 _"If you want to deny it, Jane, fine. But I get it. I really do." He finished his soda, Jane just staring at him, frozen, unable to speak. He picked his keys up off the table and started to head for the door. Just as he reached it, he stopped and turned to look back at her._

 _"But if you're not going to act on your feelings, somebody else will. And it's gonna happen. Maura's amazing. She's fuckin' gorgeous. And those tits-"_

 _Jane found her voice. "Jesus, Tommy. All right!" She held up her hand. "I get it. Stop."_

 _He grinned at her. "And you can't try to stop everyone that does. 'Cause_ _ **that's**_ _not fair. Especially to Maura."_

 _Jane stared at him, once again rendered speechless. "Since when are you so goddamned smart?"_

 _He winked at her. "Love you, Janie," he called out as he left, shutting the door behind him._

Tommy was right. She knew she was too protective of Maura. She knew it wasn't quite right to want to strangle loved ones whenever they began expressing interest in her friend. Tommy never really spoke of it again but he'd been on her side when Frankie suddenly developed a crush on the M.E. and did his best to deter his brother without divulging too much.

She should have been happy that one of her brothers could've been in a healthy relationship with an amazing woman. She wanted to believe that it was because Maura deserved so much better. She might have been able to convince herself of that if it weren't for the insatiable need she had to always be with the blonde. It wasn't just that she was protective of Maura, she was borderline possessive.

She knew it wasn't normal to never like anyone her best friend dated. Aside from the serial killers, she reassured herself. It was ok to not like them.

But the ones that treated her wonderfully, like Jack? She should have loved Jack. She should have been over the moon at the fact that her friend found such a great guy. But if she were completely honest with herself from the start, which she never really was, she would've seen how she actually disliked him most of all. Again, aside from the serial killers. Because he was the one that was the most threatening to their relationship. The one that Maura could potentially marry and leave Jane behind.

The years went on as she deluded herself and it wasn't until the blonde had broken up with Jack that she finally gave in to what she was really feeling. Her first admittance had come when she lost the baby. That had devastated her more than she let on to anyone, even Maura. While she grieved, she found that she kept going back to a random thought.

She wasn't going to be able to raise this baby with Maura.

She hadn't realized how happy the idea of sharing the baby with her best friend made her. When she thought of the baby, she'd always pictured herself looking at Maura holding him or her. With a sinking feeling, she'd finally admitted to herself that the idea of her and Maura being a family felt incredibly right. Like a missing piece sliding into place. She couldn't see any aspect of her life without Maura in it.

She didn't know what to do with these feelings. It'd been too long now. She was too stubborn. She didn't even want to tell Maura. She wouldn't even begin to know how. She just faced the admission and then forced it back down where it belonged.

However, giving her feelings a name was like unleashing the Kraken. They refused to just be tucked away quietly. She had to use all of her willpower to keep herself at bay. It resulted in a lot less contact, a lot less affection. It killed her but it needed to be done.

It had now gotten to the point where it was physically painful and the detective needed to figure out what to do. She couldn't go on like this. The FBI job felt like a gift- the perfect opportunity. She'd have to leave, but it felt easier to just go away than to face this every day as it got worse and worse. She accepted.

Now the days were ticking by. She hadn't really grasped just how difficult this would be. She thought of the look on Maura's face when the ME had asked what she was going to do without Jane there. That beautiful face. Those hazel-green eyes. It had taken all of Jane's strength and resolve not to crumble and pull the doctor into her arms.

Forcing herself to remain stoic, she had responded in typical Jane Rizzoli fashion- complete with the half-hearted attempt at a joke.

 _Maura looked at Jane. "What am I going to do when you're not here?"_

 _Jane met her eyes. "You'll pick up the phone. As will I."_

 _Maura shook her head slightly. " It's not the same."_

 _"No, it's not," Jane agreed. " But we'll get through it like we always do."_

 _"Together?"_

 _"I was going to say with wine." She grinned. "But, yeah, together."_

She groaned, lightly bumping her forehead with the heel of her hand. "Idiot," she mumbled.

She knew what Maura had wanted. Validation that Jane would always be there. Validation that this friendship; this wonderful, quirky, one-of-a-kind friendship, meant as much to Jane as it did to Maura. That Jane wasn't just going to abandon it, abandon Maura. It was a valid fear and Maura had wanted Jane to alleviate it. And Jane couldn't even do that.

"Why do I always deflect?" She whispered, shaking her head. Not caring about the time, she grabbed her phone and tapped out a message.

J: Hey no matter what happens- we'll deal with it together. I'm always here for you. Always.

She pressed send and then sent her the picture of the salad.

J: Mmmm. Green stuff.

She waited a few minutes watching for the little moving dots that would indicate Maura was writing a response. When nothing happened, she sighed and dropped her phone on the bed, snuggling further under the covers and linking her hands behind her head. She pondered the things she needed to do over the next week before the move and her eyes finally started to get heavy.

Just as she was about to drift off, her phone vibrated, startling her to the point of nearly falling off the bed. She eagerly grabbed it with one hand, wiping the sleep out of her eyes with the other.

M: I know. I'm always here for you, as well. We're LLBFF's, after all. I take that Life Long piece very seriously.

Jane smiled as she recalled that day in Giovanni's garage. Before she could type an answer, she saw the little dots moving again.

M: I'm impressed with your choice of roughage.

And then: I'm really going to miss you, Jane.

Jane sighed. She quickly responded.

J: Roughage, really? And I know Maur. I'm gonna miss you too. It'll be ok. Xo

She felt she should say more, was suddenly compelled to pour her heart and soul out into one gigantic, run-on text message that would horrify the ever grammatically-correct Dr. Isles. She began to type and then stopped, at a total loss at how to start, what to say.

Her phone buzzed again.

M: And don't think that I didn't notice the pizza in the corner of that picture.

Jane chuckled.

J: I'm sticking my tongue out at you.

She placed her phone on the nightstand and laid back onto her pillow, trying to get comfortable.

Her mind flashed once again to Giovanni's garage. The feel of her own hands sliding over Maura's hips from behind, her fingers splaying across her stomach. Being pressed up to Maura's back as the M.E. pulled her close, resting her arms on Jane's. Catching whiffs of Maura's shampoo as the strands of hair tickled her nose. The curve of Maura's ass gently pressing into Jane's pelvis as they swayed in place, trying to convince Giovanni that they were together.

"Ugh," she groaned, pressing her legs together. It was incredible how utterly distracting even just thinking about Maura could be. She flipped onto her side, scrunching her pillow up under her head.

Taking a deep breath, she willed her thoughts to shut off and for her body to calm down.

She lifted the covers and bent her head to speak down the gap. "Behave," she whisper-yelled. "I need a good night's sleep!" She put the covers down and snuggled back into her pillow. "I'm seriously yelling at my crotch," she grumbled. "This is what my life has become."

Her phone buzzed again and she grabbed at it, cracking one eye open to read the message.

M: I have something right here that your tongue would enjoy…

"What the-?!" Now both of Jane's eyes flew open as she sat up straight, blinking furiously, unsure if she just wasn't reading correctly in her sleep-like state or if she was in the middle of some weird erotic text-messaging dream.

A picture of cannolis popped up followed by:

M: I found these on my counter. Your mother must have made them. I'll bring some to work with me tomorrow. Good night, Jane. Sweet dreams.

"God, Maura!" Jane growled at her friend's innocent obliviousness to the rather powerfully evocative message she'd sent.

She texted good night and took a deep breath, trying to calm her poor heart that was ricocheting around in her rib cage.

She laid back down and re-read the message sent before the picture.

The ache between her legs had intensified and she groaned in frustration. Nonononono! Then she sighed, tossing her phone off to the other side of the bed.

"Eh, fuck it," she mumbled, closing her eyes as her hand started to slide under the waistband of her boy shorts.

Sweet dreams? Yep, they certainly would be.


	3. Chapter 3

"Feel like doing something fun tonight?"

Maura looked up from her coffee machine and smiled warmly at the whirlwind of dark hair, black blazer, and clomping boots that had just breezed into her kitchen. "Well, that depends," she began, closing the top. "Is it something _you_ consider fun and _I_ consider unpleasant, terrifying and/or hazardous to my health?"

Jane sighed. "Is this about the Superman roller coaster again? You really need to let it go."

She smirked at the glare Maura shot her way. "No, this is definitely fun for both of us." She gestured to her phone. "Frankie just texted me. He and Nina are going to a Paint Night. They asked if we wanted to go."

Maura's face lit up. "Oh, I've always wanted to go to one of those!"

"Me, too!" Angela piped in as she popped up from behind the counter.

"Jesus, Ma!" Jane jumped at the sudden appearance of her mother. "What were you doing down there?!"

Angela held up her hand. "I was picking up the pictures I dropped."

"What are those?" Jane asked, reaching for the photos.

"Nothing," Angela replied, sliding them under a magazine. She smiled at Jane brightly. "So can I come, too?"

Jane pretended to think about it. "No," she answered flatly.

Angela pouted. "Oh, come on, Janie. I never get to go out with you girls."

Jane took the cup of coffee Maura offered her. "Thanks." She looked back at her mother. "Isn't tonight date night with Ron?"

Angela shrugged. "I'm sure he won't mind." She pointed at Jane, her voice raising slightly. "Is it too much to ask to spend some time with my only daughter before she moves away in less than a week?"

Jane looked pleadingly at Maura for some help but the blonde ducked her head, trying to suppress a smile.

Jane sighed heavily. "Okayy, fiiiine." She gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek and moved to sit down. "If there's room,"she added. "Frankie said you have to register beforehand. There might not be enough spots."

"I'll check." Maura hurried over to her laptop. "What's the website?"

Jane gave her the website and she typed in the info, scrolling down to see the availability.

"There are still six open seats," she informed them, smiling. "Let's see what the painting is." She clicked in the appropriate calendar box.

Jane poured sugar into her coffee and was raising it to her mouth to take a sip, when Maura continued, "Oh, it's couples night."

Jane inhaled quickly and the hot liquid went down too fast, burning her throat. Sputtering, she grabbed a napkin, wiping her mouth. "Couples night?" she repeated as her mother clapped her hands together in excitement.

"Wonderful! I can just bring Ron!"

"I'll book it." Maura reached for her purse.

"Couples night?" Jane said again, her voice sounding a little strained.

Maura glanced at her. "Yes, but you paint on your own canvas. Then, when the two canvases are hung side-by-side, they combine to make one big painting. However, they can stand alone as individual paintings, as well."

Jane nodded slowly. "Oh." She forced her face to remain neutral.

Her phone rang. "Rizzoli," she answered, her voice still a little high. She cleared her throat. "Rizzoli."

Maura's phone rang and she answered it, smiling. "Isles."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Couples night?!" Jane smacked her brother in the arm.

"Ow!" Frankie winced, rubbing his bicep. "I didn't know!" He glanced around. "There are a lot of people here who don't look like they're actual couples." He gestured to a young guy and a noticeably older woman across the room. "She's here with her kid or something."

Jane watched as the guy leaned over to give the woman some paper towels, kissing her lightly on the lips as he sat back in his seat. She swiveled her head to Frankie, staring at him pointedly. "You were saying?"

He scoffed. "Ok, fine. But so what if you and Maura aren't a couple? It's not a requirement. They're not going to ask for your couples card or revoke your painting privileges."

Jane chuckled. "I guess you're right." She seemed to be the only one that was having an issue with it.

They grabbed their drinks and made their way back to Maura and Nina.

"You should be proud if people think you're a couple," he teased. "You've got the hottest date in the place," Frankie whispered, leaning close. "Besides Nina, of course,"

She rolled her eyes at Frankie's teasing but smiled as the doctor came into sight. Maura was the picture of professionalism as she aligned her brushes and straightened her canvas. Her hair was swept up into a pile on the top of her head and she wore a white shimmery shirt paired with gray skinny jeans. The doctor rarely wore jeans. As her eyes quickly skimmed Maura from head to toe, Jane internally agreed with Frankie.

Jane handed her the glass of wine and frowned. "Maura, you were supposed to wear old clothes." She glanced down to herself and her old BPD t-shirt. "What if you get paint on this?" she asked, tugging on the sleeve of Maura's very expensive looking white shirt.

"Oh, I won't." Maura reached down to the hem of her shirt and pulled it up and off in one fluid motion, revealing the white tank top underneath. Folding it neatly, she placed it inside the zip-up clear plastic bag she brought, along with her purse.

Jane swallowed hard and closed her mouth abruptly as she realized it was hanging open. "Well played, Dr. Isles," she murmured.

She literally had to tear her eyes away from Maura as the instructor started speaking. She noticed a couple of guys still staring at her friend and glared at them, gesturing to the women they were with. They looked away hurriedly.

"If I could have your attention please!" Their instructor had taken his place up on the stage. He was in his mid- thirties or so. His dark hair was longish on top, falling to the side in a trendy cut. He wore an old button-down and worn jeans. "Ooh. He's cute," Maura whispered.

"Yeah," Jane made a face. "If you like the artsy type," she muttered back.

"Thank you for coming. My name is Felix and tonight we'll be painting 'Eiffel Tower at Sundown'. Every month we choose a country to showcase and this month it's France. The national bird of France is the Gallic Rooster, which is why those little guys are incorporated into the painting."

"Oh, how cute!"

Jane closed her eyes as her mother's voice rang out from behind her.

"Aren't they adorable, Janie?"

"Yeah, Ma," she replied. "Adorable."

The instructor continued. "As you can see, when the pictures are combined, it shows the full structure of the tower and two silhouettes of the roosters in front of it. You can paint them separately, you can paint them canoodling, whatever you want."

"Canoodling," Jane mouthed to Frankie, wiggling her eyebrows, and he laughed. Maura slapped her arm good-naturedly.

He explained the process and told everyone to grab an apron as he and his assistant passed out the paints. "Remember, you can follow along exactly or you can tweak it as much as you want to. This is your painting!"

Maura tugged a paint-splattered apron over her head and turned around. "Tie me?" she asked and Jane hurried to put down her apron and oblige. Just as she was about to turn to Maura, the instructor stepped between them.

"I'd be happy to," he declared. Putting the plate of paints down, he took the strings of Maura's apron and tied them.

Jane stared at him incredulously. "I'm pretty sure she was asking me," she informed him, crossing her arms and standing to her full height.

Felix shrugged and smiled. "Well, I saw you had your hands full and thought I would assist," he replied, turning to look at Maura.

Maura smiled back. "Thank you, I appreciate it." She placed her hand on Jane's arm. "It's fine, Jane."

"How chivalrous," Angela called out, winking at the instructor.

"Mind your own business, Ma!" Jane muttered, scowling at her mother.

Angela shot her a disapproving look before retreating back behind her canvas.

Felix took his place back on the stage as Jane put her own apron on. "Where is he to tie my strings," she muttered sarcastically.

Maura chuckled. "Here. Let me."

Jane's breath caught as the M.E. took a step closer, their bodies almost flush. She took hold of the strings and then slipped her hands under Jane's arms, reaching around her back.

Jane raised her arms up a bit to give her more room. She looked down at Maura uncertainly, her heart suddenly jackhammering in her chest. _God, I hope she can't hear that,_ she thought to herself as Maura tied the strings.

Tugging them tightly one last time, Maura stepped back, placing her hands on Jane's hips and lightly squeezing. "There you go."

Eyes wide, Jane nodded. "Thanks," she whispered.

Felix was already on the second step of the instructions so they grabbed their brushes and started painting.

Jane had to admit it was a lot of fun. Everyone was talking and laughing and making fun of each other's pictures. After a little while, Maura and Nina got up to get the second round of drinks while Frankie and Jane goofed off some more.

Maura placed Jane's drink down in front of her. She burst out laughing as Jane swiveled around. "Merci, Mademoiselle." She had painted two slashes of black on her upper lip to resemble a long pencil-thin mustache.

"That mustache is actually reminiscent of Salvador Dali, who was born in Figueres, Spain in 1904."

Jane nodded and raised her glass. "In that case…Gracias, Senorita."

A mini paint war that erupted between Jane and Frankie ended only when their mother threatened to take their paintbrushes away.

"You're no fun," Jane mumbled, taking her seat.

Angela turned around. "Act your age!"

Jane smirked and then just sat in silence for a bit, enjoying the happy atmosphere around them. "We needed this, huh?" she asked Maura.

The last few weeks had been hard and more difficult times were looming ahead. This little slice of normalcy was what they all needed.

Maura smiled softly, understanding. "Yes," she responded. "We did."

They were starting to paint the roosters now and it was a little harder than Jane thought it'd be. "My rooster looks more like a rubber duck,"she grumbled.

Maura glanced over, studying the picture. "If you just add a bit more paint to that side to resemble feathers, you can even it out."

"What, here?"

"No, to the left." Maura got off her stool and moved to stand next to Jane. "Here, let me see it," she said, taking the brush out of Jane's hand. She mixed a little white to the color and made it lighter. "The shading will help."

Leaning over Jane's shoulder, she added a few strokes to the left side of the bird.

"It was the Greek philosopher Plato who discovered that you can mix two different colors together to produce a third color."

A pleasant tingle traveled down Jane's spine as she enjoyed the closeness and the warm tones of Maura's voice right near her ear.

"Really? I'm pretty sure it was first discovered by some kid that was finger-painting." She scoffed. "Plato stole the credit from a 2 year old."

Maura chuckled. "I don't believe that children finger-painted back then. Paint wasn't like it is now."

Jane just smiled in response. She loved goading Maura.

Maura was gently bumping into her side as she moved and Jane found herself leaning into the touches. All too soon, Maura stood up tall again. "How's that?"

Jane nodded. "It's perfect. But it needs to match yours!"

"It will, I'll do the same." Maura sat back down and sighed wistfully.

Jane glanced over. "What was that for?"

Maura met her gaze. "I haven't been to Paris in years." She suddenly chuckled. "You look ridiculous." She reached over with a wet paper towel and wiped the mustache off of Jane's upper lip. "I'd love to go back."

"You will."

"Someday." She grinned broadly at Jane. "Maybe you'll come with me."

"Maybe." Jane shrugged. "Buuuut, probably not," she added, and Maura laughed and pretended to poke her with her paintbrush.

"Maaa!" Jane called out in a tattletale voice. "Maura's threatening to get paint on me!"

"Shhh, Jane!" Maura hissed, turning back toward Angela to see if she heard. Jane hid a grin at Maura's panicked expression.

"Don't be a tattletale, Jane." Angela called out.

Jane gasped indignantly. "Hey! Why is it ok if she does it?!"

"Get her, Maura. She deserves it!" her mother continued and Maura looked back at Jane, a smug smile in place.

"Oh, really? Fine, I see how it is." Jane turned back to her painting, pouting. "Now I'm definitely not going anywhere with you." She gestured with her thumb towards her mother. "You can take her instead."

Maura just chuckled, shaking her head.

Finally, they finished and Jane admired their paintings. "These look really good," she admitted. She held hers up by itself, then joined it to Maura's.

She smiled at Maura. "Kind of like a 'best-friend' painting. You know, like the necklaces that were popular when we were kids?"

Maura shook her head and Jane's heart clenched at yet another thing Maura missed out on in childhood. "It's a heart charm that splits down the middle so one friend gets the half that says 'best' and the other gets the one that says 'friends'."

Maura nodded. "Oh, I know what they are. I just meant that I've never actually had one as a child."

Jane paused thoughtfully. "My cousin Danielle gave me one when we were like 6 but that was just because we didn't have any other friends at the time." She nudged Maura's shoulder gently. "So I've never had one either."

They smiled at each other. It never ceased to amaze Jane how quickly she could get lost in Maura's eyes. She couldn't fathom not seeing them every day. Was she really making the right decision?

She picked up her brush suddenly. "Here, look," she said as she dipped the tip in the paint used for the rooster silhouette.

She drew a thin line down from the beak and then looped it slightly so it resembled a chain. At the end she drew a small half heart with a jagged edge for the middle line. Picking up her smallest brush, she dipped it in the white paint and then paused. "How do you say best in French?"

"Meilleure," Maura answered.

"Riiight." Jane made a face. "I'm going to need you to spell that."

As Maura spelled it, she painted tiny but discernible letters.

"Oh, come on! Nine letters?!" She painstakingly made it fit. She grinned at Maura. "Now you put 'friends' in yours."

"Oh, Jane." Maura laughed softly, looking at her friend in adoration. "I love it." She copied Jane, but wrote 'Amies' in her half heart.

"Figures you get the short word."

Everyone had started packing up their things. Felix came up behind Maura, staring at her picture. "This is fantastic," he gushed. "You've captured it perfectly."

Maura shook her head, smiling. "Mine looks just like everyone else's," she said, waving away the compliment.

"Oh no, there's talent here." He pointed to a section. "I love your use of shading. I also see what you did there to reflect the last of the sun's rays."

Maura shrugged a little sheepishly. "Thank you. My mother is an artist. I've picked up some tips from her over the years."

"I would love to get together and discuss your technique. Maybe over dinner sometime?"

Jane made a face. "You believe this guy?" She asked Frankie, her voice low.

"I know, right? The nerve of him to ask your date out right in front of you." He smirked. "You gonna let him get away with it?"

A slow grin appeared on Jane's face. "No." She stood. "I don't believe I will."

Nina sighed. "Don't start anything, you two."

Jane shook her head innocently. "Just going to teach him a lesson."

She turned back to Maura and Felix, frowning at how close the instructor was standing next to the doctor.

Jane felt her temper start to rise. She and Maura weren't a couple but this idiot didn't know that.

She reached them in two strides. "Hey. Are you seriously hitting on my date right in front of me?"

"Oh, wait, are you, you're-," he stammered, looking from Maura to Jane. "Together?"

"Um, hello, it's _couples_ night!" She walked up to Maura and put an arm around her waist, pulling her close.

Maura leaned into her. "Jane," she began.

"No, Maur. How rude is that?"

She was reaching a fine line where this was no longer a joke or about teaching him a lesson and she could feel herself starting to cross it.

"Oh, I thought…" Felix looked taken aback and he gestured behind him.

"That woman told me that you-" he looked from Jane back at Maura. "And you. Were single." He held his hands up. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't let such an opportunity pass." He smiled appreciatively at Maura. "You're beautiful and you know your art."

"Don't get me wrong," He hurriedly looked back at Jane.

"You're gorgeous, too, but," he shrank back a bit. "You're a little intimidating."

"Wait," Jane stepped closer to the instructor, still holding on to Maura. "What woman?" She had a pretty damn good hunch what woman but wanted validation.

He searched the area and then pointed. "Her."

Jane followed his finger and her eyes narrowed as they fell on her mother.

Jane forced herself to breathe. _It's fine. Relax. Don't make a complete fool out of yourself. You were just proving a point._ She released Maura and took a step to the side. _She. Is. Not. Yours._

Her phone vibrated. She glanced down at it and almost groaned in relief at the perfect timing. Answering it, she held it up to her ear. "Agent Davies. One minute, please."

Jane covered the phone. She glared once again at the instructor and then she smirked. "Nah, I'm kidding. We're just friends."

He sighed, obviously relieved, and she pointed her finger at him. "But let that teach you to never assume." She glanced at her mother. "Or listen to strange older women trying to set you up with random people." She tsk'd. "On couples night."

She winked at Maura, trying to convey that it was all one big act. Turning back to the phone, she smiled. "Cameron, hi."

She walked away to continue her conversation not noticing the crest-fallen look on Maura's face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe you're going to Paris." The detective had brought it up three times so far while they ate.

Maura had just dropped the bombshell back at the station to Jane that she was going to Paris for a month.

Maura shrugged. "I don't know what's so hard to believe. I thought about what you said and I took your advice." She repeated the same thing she'd responded the other two times, as well.

"Yeah, but it's just, I don't know, such a sudden decision."

"Oh, sudden? A bit like someone announcing that they're quitting their job, leaving their family and friends, and moving to DC to join the FBI? Sudden like that?"

"Ooh, touché," Jane raised her eyebrows and smirked. "Yeah, smart ass," she murmured affectionately. "Sudden like that." She shook her head. "Why for a month?"

Maura shrugged. "Why not?"

She was secretly amused at Jane's flustered state. It wasn't often that she could ruffle the detective's feathers and this time, she knew she had really thrown her for a loop. Maura Isles was aware that she was many things, but impulsive wasn't one of them. Except for when it came to the new arrival section on the Louboutin website.

She and Jane had been talking about Paris before Agent Davies had shown up to tell Jane he was leaving. Maura was relieved that he was gone. She couldn't get rid of the bitter, almost painful feeling in the pit of her stomach that she'd had since seeing the agent at Jane's house earlier.

There was nothing worse than walking into Jane's house and seeing men in various stages of undress. Not that it happened often, but it had happened three times too many.

She was tired of pretending to gush over how cute they were, like a good friend would, when all she wanted to was scream at the unfairness of it all. Thankfully they were truly good looking men or she'd go vasovagal every time.

Most of all, she was tired of seeing Jane get hurt. The detective had been hurt horrifically over the years, both physically and mentally, by psychopaths, stalkers, and criminals. Also, to a lesser degree, by ex-boyfriends. Watching Jane get hurt by people she cared about infuriated Maura. Did they think because Jane was a cop, conditioned to contain and repress her emotions, that things wouldn't bother her? Jane just hid it well under that tough exterior.

She knew Jane was disappointed that Davies had to cancel dinner plans to rush back to whatever it was he had to do. Understandably, it would happen sometimes, but it seemed to Maura that it happened too much. It happened too much with Casey, and too much with others.

Casey.

Jane had actually contemplated marrying him which meant changing the entire course of her life for him. She showed him that level of commitment and he still couldn't make Jane a priority. All those promises Casey broke. Jane was crushed every time.

"When are you leaving?" Jane asked, lifting her burger to take a bite.

"Same day as you. I have an early morning flight."

"Really? Ok, then I'll take you to the airport."

"No."

Jane looked up, mid-bite. "What do you mean, no?"

"I'm going to be an emotional wreck, Jane. I cannot say the final goodbye to my best friend in an airport."

"God, you make it sound like I'm going on a one way mission to Mars, never to be seen again."

"You might as well be," she replied somewhat petulantly, frowning down at her salad.

Jane barked out a laugh. "Maura! You're going further away than I am."

"Not permanently."

"True," Jane conceded. She glanced at Maura. "So, when do you think you'll fit in a visit?" she asked nonchalantly, popping a French fry in her mouth.

"Where, to DC?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "No, Mars," she deadpanned.

"Is that what this is about?" Maura tilted her head and smiled at Jane. "When I return from Paris, my first order of business is going to be to visit you."

"Ok, good." Jane nodded. "I want you to, you know, see my place and everything."

Maura's heart swelled as she recognized Jane's attempt to verbalize that she had been hoping to see Maura immediately after she moved. "You'll need some time to get settled in and into a routine."

Jane took a sip of her beer. "I know. I'm just not going to see you for a while now."

Maura reached over and stole one of Jane's fries. "Well, we still have four days with each other." _Five hours and 28 minutes,_ she added silently, discreetly looking at her watch.

"Before our emotional departure," Jane sighed dramatically.

Maura chuckled. "I'm glad you find my distress at your leaving so amusing."

"No, I'm distressed now, too. You're going to Paris. We will be distressed together." Jane smirked and pointed towards Maura with her bottle. "And then I'm taking you to the airport."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I woke up hours before anyone else today and used that to my advantage-I wrote SO much! Easily three chapters. After this one, the next chapter is the night before the party and the party itself, then they finally go to Paris! Next one will be up soon, I want to tweak a scene and I'm also not quite sure where to put it. Also, to reassure some of you since there was some backlash via PMs and reviews about Davies... Honestly, it was just to match the storyline/timeline of the show since I'm writing the scenes that are supposed to take place in-between (and then after). He will absolutely not be making an appearance._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey...Jane."

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you really leaving?"

Jane looked up, her face frozen like a deer caught in headlights. She and Korsak were the only ones at their desks and the older man had seized the opportunity to talk to Jane about all of the changes that were happening and the reasons behind them. He'd talked to her briefly about it, but now he wanted to get to the root of Jane's sudden departure.

"What do you mean? You know why I'm leaving, Korsak."

"Not really. All I know is that you went to teach a class at Quantico. You come back and suddenly decide you're going down there permanently. Now I want to know why."

He folded his hands on his stomach and gazed at her pensively. "And don't give me any bullshit stories."

She leaned back in her chair, biting at the inside of her cheek as she pondered what to say. Finally she sighed and sat straight again.

"Ok. You remember how they made me go to therapy, you know, after all that shit with Hoyt went down?" she licked her lips. "There was a sign in the shrink's office. Caught my eye every damn time."

She folded her hands and leaned forward a little. "It said 'You must make a choice to take a chance or your life will never change'."

He nodded. "I've heard it."

"This job," she began. "It's my chance."

Maura had been heading into the BRIC to deliver the most recent updates to the latest case. Before she could walk in, she heard Korsak ask Jane point blank why she was leaving.

Her heart in her throat, she paused. She listened as Jane recited the quote and responded that it was her chance.

She debated for a second on whether or not to walk in or stay there and listen.

Curiosity won and she leaned slightly to the side, carefully stepping behind a cart of boxes full of both Korsak's and Jane's stuff, listening.

"Your chance to what?" Korsak asked as he gestured to the door. "To run away?" He knew he was instigating her slightly, but he wanted a real reaction.

"Noooo," Jane responded indignantly. "Not to run away." She paused. "Well, yes. To run away."

Korsak rolled his eyes as Jane continued. "It's an incredible opportunity. I can still do a job I enjoy and everyone I love will be safe. If I'm not here anymore, all the drama that follows me should stop."

Korsak scoffed and she chuckled in agreement, seeming to think better of it. "Well, mostly?" she amended with a wry grin.

She continued, "And Ma's worried sick over me every day."

Korsak raised his eyebrows in a 'you've-got-to-do-better-than-that' way. "With all due respect to your mother, but since when has that ever stopped you?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "There's more," she responded defensively. She turned serious. "Look, you know I love this job," she began. "It's who I am, what I was meant to do."

She smiled sadly. "I don't regret this career choice at all. I've worked hard, done a lot of good, caught a lot of bad people, and saved a lot of lives. In that sense, I have no regrets."

She shifted slightly, fiddling with a pen cap. "But I've also made a lot of bad choices because of this job."

She glanced at Korsak who was just looking at her, listening.

"I've put my family in real danger. I've lost friends, relationships," she trailed off, swallowing hard.

"The baby," she whispered, looking down.

She cleared her throat and looked up again. "And Maura, I've almost lost Maura countless times."

Maura's heart started thumping and she inadvertently took a step forward, banging into the cart of boxes. She closed her eyes in frustration. She had to walk in now, they had to have heard her.

Making an effort to appear normal, she plastered a smile on her face and quickly breezed in like she'd just gotten there.

Jane and Korsak stopped talking as they heard a bang and the topic of conversation walked in.

"Hello, Detectives. Here are the latest updates."

Maura handed Jane the papers and smiled down at her. A look of concern appeared on her face.

"Are you ok?" she asked, scrutinizing the brunette's face. "Your glabellar muscles are contracted and you look a bit frazzled."

Jane waved her hand. "Oh it was glablahblah muscles day at the gym. They're just tired."

Maura's mouth opened as she prepared to spew an entire anatomy book's worth of glabellar muscles facts and how the gym had nothing to do with it.

Jane hurriedly cut her off. "I'm fine, Maura." She smiled reassuringly. "My glablahblah's will feel much better after Korsak buys me that beer tonight."

"Well, that depends on what the doc is about to tell us." Korsak tipped his head towards Maura.

Jane looked at Maura hopefully, and the ME frowned sympathetically. "Sorry, Jane. These results came back inconclusive. We have to run another batch of tests."

Jane groaned. "I only have oneee mooore daaaay," she drawled out. "Why can't I catch a break?"

Korsak chuckled. "It's never that easy, partner," he said with a smile. "I'll buy you that beer tomorrow."

Jane and Korsak exchanged a meaningful glance. "This could seriously be our last case together," she murmured, her eyes glassy, looking from him to Maura.

Maura squeezed Jane's shoulder, trying to keep her own tears at bay. "I'll see you later," she choked out, hurrying back to the lab, eavesdropping the last thing on her mind.

Jane's eyes followed her as she left. She swallowed hard, looking back at Korsak. "I can't do this anymore. I have to take this job."

He started to protest but stopped when Jane shot him a withering glance.

"I _do_ ," she repeated. "It's just not healthy for me here anymore, Vince." She stood up, walking over to the board, staring at it.

He raised his eyebrows again. "Jane, I didn't get this far in life because I'm an idiot. I know there's more than what you're telling me."

He pointed his pen at her. "And I'm trying to tell _you_ that I'm here if you want to talk to me."

Jane groaned. The last thing she wanted to do was get into this right now but her old partner didn't look like he was going to let it go without a fight. "Ok, ok, you're right," she began. "There's more to it."

He waited patiently.

"It's about my love life," she added, hoping to deter him.

He just stared at her pointedly and waved his hand for her to continue.

"God, Korsak, are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

She groaned again and stomped her foot. "Fiiiine." She gathered her thoughts. Looking around to ensure they were alone, she started talking.

"So I suck at relationships, right? Wrong guy, bad timing, whatever it is. Never works out, it's never what I want."

She leaned back against the edge of her desk. "It took a long time, like a realllly long time, for me to realize that what I wanted was right here. Just staring at me in the face every day." She looked back over at him, and he could see the sadness reflected.

She paused, sighing heavily. "And then to also realize and accept that there will never be anything more than friendship for us."

She met his gaze and held it, willing him to understand without her having to say it, without having to lay it all out in the table.

For a brief, crazy second he thought she meant him and his eyes widened. As soon as the thought entered, it left, and he immediately knew who she was referring to.

His eyes flickered down to the papers the doc had just brought up and she knew he knew.

He nodded and the corners of her mouth turned up slightly and sadly as she thanked him silently for not pretending to not know.

Her eyes dropped down to her hands. "And even though it makes me hurt in ways I didn't know possible," she continued, "I know, deep down, that in order to fully heal from this, I need to move on."

She threw the papers on her desk. "So now you know."

Korsak sighed. He understood where his old partner was coming from. He mulled over the situation quickly, thinking about Jane and the ME. It was clear as day now. And Maura felt the same, he was sure of it. To see the two of them together it was easy to speculate.

He wasn't about to actually get too involved. This was beyond his realm of expertise. It also certainly wasn't any of his business and he didn't even know how to approach the topic. But it wasn't easy seeing two people he cared about clearly hurting.

He cleared his throat, pulling at his shirt collar. "Are you, uh, are you sure Dr. Isles doesn't feel, you know, the same?"

"That's a question I asked myself every day for a long time." She shook her head. "No. She doesn't."

"How do you-"

"She would've told me!" Jane interrupted. "I'd be able to tell!"

He laughed and then held up his hands as Jane's expression hardened. "No, wait. I'm laughing because you two can be the most emotionally detached people I've ever met when you want to be. If you don't want something to be seen, it won't be."

He shook his head. "I think you might be surprised."

She looked down, frowning. "Well, now would be the perfect time for her to say something. I'm leaving!" She ran a hand through her hair. "But no. She's completely supportive. She's actually happy for me."

She rubbed her hands together slowly, the scars ached a bit today.

"She was more upset when she thought I was leaving to marry Casey," she murmured softly.

Korsak sighed, knowing the reason for that right away. "That's because, that time, you weren't leaving for you. Or for what was best for you. You were leaving for him."

Jane listened intently.

"And you're not getting married this time. You're starting a new life. She's your best friend. Of course she's supporting your decision. But she's not happy. Maura's struggling, Jane. She's taking this very hard."

Jane threw her hands up. "So am I!" she yelled, exasperated. "How do you think I feel? I'm moving over 5 hours away because I can't be with her!"

"You mean 7 hours."

Jane nodded. "And 15 minutes," she added, seriously. Everyone had heard Maura spout the exact distance several times.

They grinned at each other, then she dropped her head into her hands and sighed. Pushing her hair back, she took a deep breath.

"I thought it would get easier with time. I tried to keep it, you know," she lifted her fingers in quotes. "as 'best-friendy' as I could. I started to limit the hugs and the," she waved her hand. "The contact. Tried not to act so much like an over-protective, jealous husband."

She shook her head. "But it's too hard to fight that instinct constantly. The other night, at the paint thing. I almost lost it. It's like I can't even control myself anymore. You don't know what that's like. It's exhausting."

She turned to him and smiled tiredly. "I'm exhausted. I _need_ this. I need to move on. And I can't do that if I'm around her all the time. She was-" she stopped. "Still is," she corrected herself, "the most important person in my life. But I need to take care of me, too. That's why I accepted. It's too perfect of an opportunity."

"And what about Agent Davies?"

Jane shrugged, not understanding.

"What's his role in this?"

Jane shrugged again. "A distraction?" she answered. "A much needed one."

"Hm." Korsak nodded looking down with a frown.

"What?" Jane countered, instantly defensive. "I'm not allowed to let myself be with anyone else?"

"That's not what I'm saying."

"I'm just going to pine away for Maura forever? I can't do that."

"No, you can't." Korsak agreed. "But I don't think it's healthy to just replace her without talking to her first."

"Replace her?"Jane repeated incredulously. "That's impossible. No one will ever live up to her. But I owe it to myself to try to move on, don't I?"

She stood, crossing her arms. "Don't I deserve to find someone nice and decent who actually loves me in a, a non-platonic way?"

Korsak sighed. "Of course you do, Jane."

He tilted his head and looked her full on. "But will you ever truly love _them_?"

She stared at him silently, her throat working. She couldn't answer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Maura left Jane and Korsak nearly in tears, she practically ran back to the morgue.

She swiftly walked through the lab, heading back to her office. Her head was spinning. There were too many memories up there.

In the BRIC. Hours upon hours of sitting at the tables, pouring over case notes.

Frost's, Jane's, and now Korsak's empty desks would be too much to bear.

She glanced over to the left. The dead people fridge that Jane refused to let her peanut butter and fluff sandwich come within two feet of.

The autopsy area where she and Jane had spent so much time. Talking, laughing, crying, bickering, fighting, making up.

She hurried into her office, but she quickly found out that it didn't seem to matter where she went, Jane was everywhere.

She grabbed the pillow on her couch and hugged it close. It was the pillow that Jane preferred to use when she needed to rest during a long case, claiming that it was the only one not stuffed with some designer version of steel wool.

She looked up. The tribal masks Jane hated that made her feel like she was being watched.

Her breath caught. Jane has left her mark on every inch of this building, she realized.

Suddenly feeling claustrophobic, she stumbled towards the door just as Kent was turning the corner.

"Maura, are you ready to film your part of the goodbye video?"

"Whoa," he murmured as Maura nearly crashed into him, grabbing her arm to steady her. "Are you alright?" he asked, studying her closely. He put his video camera down on the counter.

She shook her head frantically. "No," she gasped out. "I'm not."

She turned in a circle, arms out, gesturing to everything. "I can't be here if she's not here. I can't."

She raised a hand to her suddenly aching head and looked up at him imploringly. "I need to be somewhere else. A place where there isn't a memory etched onto every surface."

She lowered her hand, eyes wide. "I have to sell my house, too!" she exclaimed, starting to pace.

"Dr. Isles," Kent tried to interrupt.

"I need a smaller place, maybe a condo. I can't come home to a huge empty house every night. I can't be waiting for her to walk through the door. A new start, a-"

She paused. "But Angela…" she trailed off."

"Maura," Kent tried again.

"Maybe I can take her with me? Well, she also has Ron now," she mused.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, resuming her pacing. "She can move into the townhouse with Tommy! There's plenty of room and she can help with TJ. I should call-"

"Maura!"

She stopped and looked him in surprise. "Oh," she murmured, looking around and took a few calming breaths.

"What am I doing?" she whispered. "I can't break down." She walked back into her office and slid into her chair, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Maybe you should take a couple of days and regroup," Kent suggested carefully, as he followed her.

"Jane said the same thing." She looked at him seriously. "I do need to take some time for myself."

"Think about it," he agreed.

She nodded. "I did. I've decided to go to Paris for a little while."

He stared at her, the surprise evident on his face. "Is this why you asked if I would be ok handling things if needed?"

"Yes, exactly. I leave the day after Sergeant Korsak's retirement party."

He looked her sharply. "That's in two days!"

"I know."

He nodded rubbing his hands together. "Am I correct in assuming this little meltdown is in reaction to Detective Rizzoli leaving?"

Maura steeled her eyes at him. "I would hardly call it a meltdown, Kent."

"A momentary lapse of sanity?" He amended.

She chuckled and he smiled. "Yes, we'll call it that."

He sat down on the couch. "You're entitled," he began. "To feel some type of way. A very important person in your life is moving quite a distance."

She sighed. "I'm having a hard time letting her go."

"Because she's very important to you."

"Well, yes."

"A very important … friend?"

"Yes," she answered.

He nodded. "Best friend?"

"Yes," she repeated, looking at him strangely.

He nodded slowly. "Best friend." He reached up to scratch his neck nervously. "Is that really all she is to you?" he asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

He rubbed his hands on his knees, wondering if he should go any further. Deciding he already came this far, he plunged ahead. He wanted answers.

"Forgive me for getting so personal, but I've always been curious about the nature of your relationship with detective Rizzoli."

Maura tilted her head at him, looking wary. "I'm not entirely sure where you're going with this," she responded.

"It's not hard to see how close the two of you are. Like friends, yes. But there are some elements to your relationship that have led me to believe that there might be more to it than simply friendship."

He held his hands out. "I'll be honest, Maura. When I first started working here, I thought you two were dating."

She chuckled softly. "People have assumed that before. I assure you that there is nothing more than friendship between detective Rizzoli and I."

"But you want there to be?" And before he could stop himself, he blurted, "You're in love with her, aren't you?"

He snapped his mouth closed and held his breath as he waited for a reaction.

Maura wasn't expecting that. Her first instinct was to shut down. To yell at him for his audacity to invade her privacy and speculate about her love life. To tell him it was none of his business and send him back out to the lab.

She found that she didn't really want to do that, though. She was tired of denying to herself, to others, how she felt. It was actually a relief for someone to voice it, to not have to hide behind a wall for once.

Over the last year, Kent had really started to grow on her. He was good at what he did and made her job easier. He was a bit strange but, then again, so was she. Maura never judged. She knew she could trust him. At this point, what did it even matter. Jane was leaving.

He watched her face go through a myriad of emotions. Shock to annoyance to resignation to sadness. Finally she sighed.

"You are really overstepping boundaries," she murmured.

He nodded. "I know. It just came out. I'm sorry."

"It's fine."Maura waved her hand dismissively. "To answer your question, yes. I am in love with her. I-,"

She suddenly stopped and let out a shaky laugh. "Oh!" She put a hand to her chest. "I think that's the first time I've ever said that out loud."

She met his gaze. "You're the only person, aside from my mother, that has ever asked me that."

He looked at her questioningly. "Your mother?"

"Yes, years ago." She nodded, a far-away look in her eyes as she remembered. "It was while she was hospitalized after being struck by a car. She woke up for a short while, heavily medicated. She asked where Jane was. I informed her that Jane was finding the person who did this to her."

She looked down and sniffled. "She assured me that Jane would figure it out and I agreed, saying she was the best at what she does." She looked up, her eyes glistening. "Then she squeezed my hand and asked me in this knowing voice, "You're in love with her, aren't you, darling?" and fell back asleep."

Maura swallowed hard. "I didn't have the opportunity to respond and she never brought it up again."

"Jane doesn't know?"

"No."

"Do you think she feels the same?"

"For a brief period of time, I thought it could be a possibility."

"Not anymore?"

"I believe if anything were going to happen, it would have already."

"For what it's worth, I think you should tell detective Rizzoli."

Maura shook her head. "No. Absolutely not."

"She may feel the same!"

"She doesn't. And I'm not going to disrupt her life and our friendship with an announcement like that."

"But-" he paused as she held up a hand.

"Kent, I appreciate your concern. However, it's my choice. This is the right path for her. She needs to do this. She'll be safe and happy and, ultimately, that's what truly matters."

He sighed. "I can't even begin to understand how you're feeling right now."

"It's extremely difficult. Jane means more to me than you'll ever know, for so many reasons." She gazed at him, the hurt evident on her face. "I just don't understand how…" she trailed off, shaking her head.

"How what?"

"How is it so easy for her to leave?" she asked, her voice betraying her by cracking. "To leave me?"

Kent shook his head, completely at a loss for words. He didn't know how anyone could leave Maura Isles.


	5. Chapter 5

Jane let herself in Maura's front door quietly, careful not to be loud. She hadn't called first and didn't want to wake her up. She shrugged off her jacket and completed her typical routine of throwing her keys in the usual spot before taking off her gun and badge and placing them with the keys.

She stared at the items for a long second, the implication of knowing that this was the very last time she would ever be doing this suddenly hitting her hard.

Shaking her head to clear it, she started to make her way to the kitchen.

Now hyper-aware of her surroundings, everything suddenly felt surreal. Between her exhaustion from the last few days and the impending move that would change her life forever, she felt the anxiety starting to kick in. She knew was teetering on the brink of something, but she didn't know what.

Her heart rate accelerated slightly. She felt the room start to close in. She closed her eyes a sucked in a deep breath.

As she focused on the relaxing techniques she used to invoke in the past to keep calm, she became aware of a subtle shift in the air and felt a warm hand on her arm.

"Jane."

She opened her eyes and met concerned hazel-green ones.

"Hey, Maur." She smiled, giving Maura's hand a light squeeze before moving away and settling slowly down onto the stool at the kitchen counter. "I tried not to wake you up."

"It's ok. What are you doing here?"

"I didn't want to go home. Sorry I didn't call." She dropped her head into her hands, rubbing her eyes.

Maura stood there for a second and then, deciding not to push, she headed to the fridge and grabbed a beer.

After opening it, she then pulled out a napkin and walked back over to Jane, silently putting the napkin on the counter and placing the bottle down on top.

Jane gratefully accepted, downing half of it in the first sip.

"Mm." Sighing, she put the bottle down and finally took a good look at her friend, intending on thanking her. What she saw caused her to immediately pick the bottle back up and finish it in one long swallow.

Maura had clearly been sleeping and, at Jane's sudden arrival, had hurried downstairs after donning her robe.

Jane's eyes flickered down. The silky, champagne-colored robe fell just past her butt. It was cinched at the waist, but the neckline was steep, the two flaps barely staying together and leaving almost nothing to the imagination. Her hair was slightly tousled, only adding to her allure.

Jane's body was suddenly on fire. _Shit._ She finished the bottle quickly and placed it down on the counter, wiping her mouth with the back of her other hand.

If Maura was surprised, she made no show of it. She simply walked back to the fridge and pulled out another bottle, opening it and walking back to Jane. Placing the new bottle down in front of the exhausted detective, she covered Jane's hands that were now nervously shredding the corners of the napkin.

Jane met her gaze and smiled tiredly, her hands stilling under Maura's. She loved the feeling of Maura's thumbs caressing her scars.

"Are you hungry?" Maura asked, knowing that the brunette probably hadn't eaten all day. "There's some leftover lasagna from your mother I can heat up."

Jane nodded and started to get up to get a plate.

"No," Maura told her firmly. She gently pushed Jane back down. "I'll get it. Relax."

Jane smiled. "Thanks, Maur."

Maura winked, causing Jane's body to tingle in places she'd rather not tingle right now. She picked up the fresh bottle and sucked half of it down.

She closed her eyes and just simply breathed as she heard her friend tinkering around with plates and forks.

After a few minutes, Jane began to relax. The beer and a half had calmed her nerves slightly, and the effect of drinking them as fast as she did on an empty stomach was quickly becoming evident.

The dim lighting in the kitchen was putting her at ease and she set the bottle down, content to watch Maura as she moved around the kitchen. It was so cozy, so domestic.

She felt a surge of affection. Maura was amazing. In addition to being extremely intelligent, she was caring, she was compassionate and thoughtful.

Her eyes fell on Maura's profile. And absolutely beautiful. Classy, elegant. Her eyebrows rose as Maura stood on her tiptoes to reach for a wine glass, the end of her silk robe riding up just enough to barely expose the curve of her toned gluteus maximus. Her very naked gluteus maximus.

And sexy. So fucking sexy.

Jane grabbed for the bottle again and gulped it down trying to contain her not-so-friendly thoughts.

There was such an ache inside her. All she wanted to do was go over and wrap her arms around Maura from behind, nuzzle her face into her hair, kiss her way down Maura's jaw to that slender neck and-

She suddenly felt a pang of irritation. Someone should be here right now who could act on this.

Someone should be here in her spot openly appreciating Maura isles the way she should be appreciated.

Someone who could sit here and rightfully get turned on by this gorgeous, sexy woman doing something as simple as re-heating lasagna and who could go over and take her right against the kitchen cabinets..

Because they could.

Because she wanted them to.

Someone who could make her feel as loved as she truly was. She deserved that. Maura Isles deserved to be worshipped.

She swallowed hard. She was vaguely aware that she was suddenly standing. She started to make her way over to the microwave, but then hung back when she realized Maura had stopped moving.

Now she was petfectly still, back to Jane, looking down. The detective saw her shoulders shake imperceptibly. Her breath caught and she reached the ME in barely two steps.

"Maur?" She asked hesitantly, reaching out to turn Maura around.

Maura sniffed, raising a trembling hand to wipe her eyes. She turned the rest of the way and smiled up at Jane. The doctor was significantly shorter at the moment being barefoot versus Jane's additional height in her boots.

"I'm sorry." She shook her head, looking back down. "The finality just hits me sometimes."

She gestured to the kitchen. "For example, that this is the last time we'll be sitting here." She waved her hand. "It's silly, I know. I just can't help it.

Her smile wavered as fresh tears filled her eyes and Jane's resolve about not touching her friend just evaporated.

Feeling horrible about brushing Maura off every time she cried over Jane's leaving, she found herself reaching out to place a hand on Maura's arm and rubbing comfortingly.

Maura searched Jane's face for a few seconds before slowly leaning into Jane, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and hesitantly hugging her.

Jane felt the air whoosh out her lungs. Not trusting her voice, she kept her words to a minimum. "Not silly," she rasped.

She gently encircled the smaller woman, closing her eyes as she felt Maura envelop her in an almost too tight grip.

She rested her head against the blonde's and just reveled in the feeling of having the woman she loved back in her arms, even if it was only for a minute.

She missed this, she constantly craved this, she'd denied herself too long. Her hands began rubbing up and down Maura's back. The silky material felt so good. She actually had to hold back a moan at the delicious contact.

She suddenly froze as her fingers brushed the hem of Maura's ridiculously short robe. Since the smaller woman was again on her toes as she had reached up to hug Jane, the robe had risen up.

Her hands were now positioned just above the swell of Maura's ass.

A spike of arousal shot through her almost painfully as she realized that if her hands trailed just a few inches further down she could run them over Maura's smooth, curvaceous backside. She envisioned herself going further, slipping her hands inside the material and gently caressing then firmly cupping Maura's cheeks, using them to pull the shorter woman closer as she slid her thigh between Maura's legs.

She swallowed audibly. Her hands started to move on their own accord and she was powerless to stop herself.

 _Ding!_ The microwave signaled and her eyes flew open.

"Uh!"she gasped pulling herself away. "Damn microwaves." Her heart hammering, she forced herself to act normally.

"Scared me," she murmured at Maura's curious look.

She ran a hand through her curls as she headed back to her chair and shakily sat back down. _Jesus_. This is why she'd stopped all the touching. It was too hard to keep it controlled.

Maura placed the hot plate in front of her and she picked up her fork. "Thank you," she murmured.

She took a bite and swallowed before continuing. "This might be the last time we sit here, but think of all the firsts that we're going to have. Your first time down to see me. My first time back up here. Our first Skype once I'm down there."

"We'll make new traditions," Maura agreed. " We'll deal with it day by day. It'll get easier." The words seemed forced, recited.

Jane nodded. "Exactly. I might not get to come up here right away but you'll visit. A lot," she added, with a pointed look at her best friend.

Maura grinned. "I will," she responded. "As much as I can."

Jane smiled and dug into her food. Maura sipped her wine and they talked a bit about the case and about the party the next day.

When she was done, Jane put her dishes in the dishwasher and wiped the counter down. "Thanks for keeping me company," she turned to Maura, smiling.

"Anytime." The blonde headed towards the stairs. "Coming to bed?"

Jane closed her eyes briefly, her mind wanting so badly to associate those simple words with a much more intimate meaning. "No, not yet. I need to unwind a little. Can I use your laptop?" she asked, getting up and following Maura.

"Of course. It's in my office. I'm heading up. I'll see you tomorrow, Jane.

She moved to hug Jane but the detective side-stepped a bit. It was too dangerous to be this close to Maura right now. She leaned over and squeezed her quickly in a one-armed hug. "Night, Maur."

Maura's shoulders sagged at the brush off but she nodded with just a hint of a sad smile. She turned and walked out of the kitchen, heading up towards her bedroom.

Jane watched her go, then walked the short distance and entered Maura's office. She sat down on the chair and sighed. She swiped to get the computer out of sleep mode. When it flickered to life, she saw that Maura had been checking her flight itinerary. Jane was about to close the page when she noticed the accumulation of miles in the corner of the page. Her mouth dropped open.

"Holy shit! She's a miles hoarder!" she whispered incredulously.

She stared at the flight information longingly. What she wouldn't give to spend the next month with Maura.

She resisted the urge to yell in frustration. She was at a loss right now, she didn't know what to do. She just wasn't ready, that had been made abundantly clear over the last week or so. She was ready to leave; She just wasn't ready to leave Maura. There was something incessantly pulling on her. She couldn't leave without making their friendship right again. The feeling that she was on the brink of something suddenly felt stronger.

She thought of how Korsak was saying how he was looking into leaving earlier due to the amount of the sick time and vacation he had to use or he would lose it. Jane was in the same boat.

Out of curiosity, she opened another airline window and typed in the info to see how much a ticket to Paris would be. Instantly horrified, she 'x'd right out of that window.

"Fuck that," she whispered. That was like a month's rent.

It brought her back to Maura's page. She wished she had all of those unused miles.

Suddenly, an idea began to formulate. She typed in the miles info. Maura had enough miles for multiple flights. She tried to gauge how angry the blonde would be once she realized Jane used some of her miles. The answer came instantaneously. _Not at all_. Maura was always trying to convince Jane to get away, go on vacation by enticing her with the fact that it wouldn't cost anything because she could just use her miles.

Jane sat back in the chair and grinned. She had some phone calls to make.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura took her robe off and slid between the now cool sheets. She closed her eyes, eager to replay the events in the kitchen again in her mind. Jane's hands had felt incredible running up and down her back. It had been so long since the detective had held her and Maura could have just melted in her arms.

"Mmm," she sighed. She thought back to the moment where Jane's hands had dipped so low that Maura had almost gasped as she thought they were going to go right under her robe.

She was getting seriously aroused and she bit her lip. The more she thought about it, the more turned on she became and she glanced towards the door.

Jane was going to sleep in the guest room. The chances of her coming in here were slim. She had to admit that the thought of Jane walking in was also a bit of a turn on, as well.

That thought started to serve as her fantasy. She pictured Jane coming through the door and seeing her. Instead of running back out, the detective would slowly walk towards the bed.

Her hand moved over the flat plane of her stomach up towards her breast. She palmed it and squeezed gently, lightly pinching the hardening nipple.

She pictured Jane taking off her clothes and sliding into bed with her.

Her hand left her breast and wandered back down, fingertips ghosting over her stomach before they reached the small strip of neatly trimmed hair.

Her legs parted and she imagined Jane settling her weight between them, reaching so that it was her hand that was causing these incredible feelings.

"Oh," she murmured. Her hips began to move as she applied more pressure and speed. She was at the point now where she just needed release.

She felt the familiar tightening begin in her belly and kept the same rhythm going.

She flung the sheet off of her as her knees rose, opening her legs even further. She pulled up the mental image of Jane watching her as she pleasured herself. She pictured Jane leaning over and grasping her hips as she slid down the bed to position her head right between Maura's legs. Just as her lips were about to touch Maura's center, the impending orgasm hit Maura full force and she gasped.

A throaty moan escaped and she quickly stifled it. She sucked in a breath and slowed down, her body pulsing.

As her heart rate began to return to normal, she marveled over how her body reacted to just a fantasy. Imagine if it was the real thing. She smiled wistfully, her eyes closing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is it me or did today fly by?" Jane asked, looking over at Maura. She reflected on the last 12 hours. They had been called in on one last case that they solved just in time for the retirement/going away party. She took the last sip of her beer, her head moving slightly to the music.

Aside from a few mishaps, like a penis shaped cake, and the accidental reveal of Frankie and Nina's engagement, the party was a success. Many heartfelt sentiments and well wishes. There had been lots of laughs and just as many tears. Some happy news to offset some of the depressing changes. Family members were returning as others were leaving. It was wonderful but very draining and emotional and Jane wanted nothing more then to head back to Maura's so she could tell her best friend about the surprise she had planned.

"Yes, today went by very quickly," Maura smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Too quickly," she murmured, sipping her wine.

Jane glanced at her and made the decision that it was time to leave.

"Hey," she said softly. "Ready to go?" When Maura nodded, she took her elbow and gently guided her to the table where her Angela was.

"We're leaving," she told her mother. "It's getting late and Maura has an early flight." She expected her mother to protest, but her mother just smiled.

"Of course." She reached out to them and grabbed Maura's hand in her left and Jane's in her right. "I love you girls so much." She looked back and forth between them, her chin trembling.

Jane groaned. "Maa! Come on, not again." She reached over for a napkin. "You can't possibly have any more tears left to cry." She handed her mother the napkin, fighting to keep her own at bay.

"We love you, too, Ma," she whispered and Maura nodded tearfully.

Jane pulled her mother into a hug, Angela pulled Maura into the two of them, then waved to Ron to join the mix. Maura reached out and pulled Frankie, Frankie pulled Nina, Nina pulled Kiki and Kiki pulled Korsak.

Kent, not to be left out, opened his arms wide and hugged as much of the group as he could. Jane grimaced and Maura laughed.

After a minute or so of the big group hug, they broke apart and tried to keep their emotions in check. Although most of them had already had the long talks and emotional conversations prior to this, it was still hard. Nina rounded it out perfectly when she looked at everyone and said "It's not goodbye, it's see you later."

A chorus of "see you laters" rang out as the group completed individual hugs and kisses.

"See you later…like, never again," Jane muttered as she shrugged away from Kent's embrace.

He smiled. "I truly am going to miss you, Detective Rizzoli."

"I truly wish I could say the same," she responded in mock sincerity.

He chuckled and she winked. Gathering her things, she started to head towards Maura and the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ma," she called out. She planned on seeing her mother in the morning.

Angela beckoned. "Janie, come here for a minute."

Suppressing the urge to make a face, she turned around, holding her finger up to Maura to signal she'd be right there. Then she walked back over to her mother.

Angela reached behind the bar and pulled out a photo album. "Here. This is for you."

Jane smiled. "What's this?" She asked, opening it.

"You said you're never in any pictures. So I took some pictures."

"But no one is looking at the camera," Jane said, flipping through the pages. There were some of Korsak and Jane, Jane and Frankie, some with her and Nina, some with Tommy. Some with three of them or four of them. Every picture depicting some natural setting such as them sitting, standing, talking, laughing, eating.

Angela shrugged. "These are some real life moments. I saw it on a photography special I watched with Maura."

Jane cheered internally at her luck of not getting stuck watching that particular one.

"I love it." Jane continued to flip. "Hey, there aren't any of Maura," she noticed.

Angela gestured towards the book. "Keep going."

Jane turned the page and her breath caught. The next ones were of her and Maura, completely unaware that the camera was even there. They were either smiling, laughing, touching, or just looking at each other. It was painfully obvious the love and connection the two shared. The chemistry that just flowed between them.

Visibly touched, Jane continued to turn the pages. There were more group pictures, this time with Maura. The last one was of Jane, Maura and Angela in the café. Jane remembered that one, Frankie had taken it.

"This is perfect." She looked at her mother and smiled warmly. "Thank you." She looked at Maura, then leaned close to her mother.

"I'm going with her," she whispered. "I'm going to Paris. She doesn't know yet. I'm telling her tonight."

Angela gasped, then smiled brightly, her eyes shining. "Oh Jane! That's wonderful, honey."

"I have all this vacation time to use, you know? And it just seems like the right thing to do. I just feel like I have to go with her. I can't explain it, it's crazy."

"I know. You don't have to explain it. Just go, baby. You'll figure it out." She kissed Jane on the cheek.

Jane looked at her, a little puzzled, then she shrugged with a little smile. "Ok. Love you. See you tomorrow morning."

She walked over to where Maura was waiting for her. The two exchanged words and Maura laughed, holding the door for Jane to walk out first.

Angela watched them leave, a knowing smile on her face.

"What's that look for?" Ron asked, coming up behind her and putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Oh, nothing," she murmured, leaning into him. "I just have a feeling that something that should've happened a long time ago is finally going to happen."


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I mostly write this either on my phone or iPad and then I copy and paste to the ff site. On my phone, the spacing looks normal but I just opened it up on my computer earlier and noticed that the spacing was off in some chapters. Paragraphs were split into individual sentences. It looked weird. If that throws people off, I'm sorry. Not sure why it happens._

Jane quickly shrugged out of the black and white dress and kicked it across the room.

"Ugh." She shuddered, finally free.

Looking at the wrinkled heap disdainfully, she pulled on her shorts. As she took off the strapless bra and replaced it with a t-shirt, she thought about how much Maura had liked the dress.

She grinned recalling how the blonde had said, only somewhat jokingly, that Jane should wear it the whole time she was in France. It was no secret that Maura thought anything was better than the detective's usual attire, but she knew that it made the M.E. happy when she ventured out of her blazer/v-neck combos and got dressed up. She also knew Maura was going to drag her to some ridiculous restaurants in France.

She frowned as she headed for the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Which meant Maura was going to take Jane shopping. Which is why Jane only packed one and a half suitcases. One was half empty to accommodate what she was going to be bringing back.

She thought about what she'd packed. Assuming she'd be washing clothes weekly and trusting that the people of France wouldn't judge her for wearing the same outfit once a week, she'd figured 3 pairs of pants, 3 pairs of jeans, 7 shirts in a various assortment of colors, 2 pairs of shorts, 3 yoga pants, 3 t-shirts, tank tops, a hoodie, her little black dress, a sweater, bras, socks and underwear would suffice. The leopard case was deceptively roomy.

In her other bag she'd also packed two pairs of boots, her black heels and she'd be wearing her sneakers to the airport. A few other odds and ends and she was ready to go. She was suddenly plagued by the thought that maybe she should've brought another dress.

She suddenly remembered something. She quickly spit out her toothpaste and ran over to open the closet door in the guest bedroom. She starting sifting through the clothes on the rack. She was almost positive she'd left a dress in there from when she was supposed to go to some fancy charity event with Maura. She'd sprained her ankle right before the event and had been, fortunately, unable to attend that particular bore fest.

"Yes!" She found it and pulled it out, holding it up for inspection. Jane had to admit it was a great dress; sexy but tasteful. It had intimidated her because it was a deep red, but she's bought it because Maura had been convinced that it would look perfect on her. It was halter style with a tight bodice but the bottom was slightly looser, ending just above her knees. She sighed, already dreading how uncomfortable she'd be and walked over to her suitcase to put it in there.

She shut the light off and flung the covers back, sliding into bed. Maura had told her to sleep as little as possible. Something about the time difference and the best way to adjust. It was now 2 in the morning and at this rate, she'd only get to nap for a couple of hours before they had to leave for the airport.

She thought back to a little while ago in Maura's bedroom when she had told her the news that she was accompanying her to Paris.

Her reaction was everything Jane had hoped. The excitement, the happiness, the ear to ear smiles. It was so worth it. Watching Maura crawl towards her on the bed was now one of the top five contenders on the Jane Rizzoli 'Sexiest Maura Moments' list.

There was one point where Jane's heart sank. After she'd crawled next to her, Jane had been certain that a massive hug was about to ensue, but Maura had just playfully bumped her shoulder and squealed happily. Jane's excitement had deflated a bit at the obvious diminished contact but she knew Maura was just taking cues from her. The M.E. normally would've crushed her in a hug at the news. Jane hated seeing Maura so cautious and hesitant around her now.

At that moment, Jane vowed that for the next month she was going to do everything in her power to make things right with Maura again. She was determined to get their relationship back on track before they parted ways. Her own feelings be damned. Maura's feelings were more important. Maura was more important.

Jane groaned internally at what that was sure to entail. Top of the line restaurants, unpronounceable food, oxygen-reducing, organ-squishing designer clothes. Her lips pressed together as another thought hit her- there was probably a fancy spa visit destined for her in there somewhere. She steeled herself and took a controlled breath. She would do all of it. Happily.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura had managed to get upgraded to first class and after a sappy, hallmark moment goodbye with Angela, the two of them were sitting in their seats waiting for the plane to take off.

Jane's eyes were closed but there was a small smile on her face. She already seemed so relaxed. Maura felt a grin appear on her own face as she looked at Jane.

"I can feel you staring at me," Jane murmured, cracking an eye open.

Maura laughed. "How do you do that?"

Jane shrugged and with her smile still in place, closed her eye again settling herself deeper in her seat.

The plane started to move and the smile disappeared from the detective's face. Shaking her head, Maura reached over, prying one of her clenched fists from off the armrest. She held it, running her thumb over Jane's knuckles reassuringly.

"I'll never understand how you can go on a roller coaster that easily accelerates to nearly 100 miles per hour in approximately 7 seconds, yet struggle with airplanes."

"It is only at takeoff and landing," Jane muttered through clenched teeth, her cold hand squeezing Maura's.

Trying to distract Jane, she begin rambling about the first things they were going to do when they reached Paris. It worked and when they were finally in the air, Jane relaxed and opened her eyes.

"I don't have a problem doing some of the standard tourist stuff, but I want to do things you've never done before, too, ok?"

"Ok." Maura smiled at the thoughtful gesture. "I know of a few things that I've never done and want to," she agreed.

"Where are we staying, anyway?"

Maura's face lit up. "Oh, I can't wait for you to see it! I've rented a beautiful, fully-furnished apartment located right on the Champs Elysees."

Jane nodded, looking impressed. "Nice. I have no idea what that means, but I'm going to give you half the money towards it."

"Oh no, Jane, please don't worry about it. You're my guest."

"I didn't even pay for my flight, Maura. I'm paying for half. End of discussion." She closed her eyes again, folding her hands on top of her stomach.

Maura fell silent and studied Jane's face. She bit the inside of her lip as she contemplated what to say. She'd splurged on this apartment and didn't know how to tell Jane that splitting the cost wasn't necessary without hurting her feelings or making her feel inadequate.

"Jane," she began cautiously.

Jane sighed. "This place cost more than I make in a year, didn't it, Maur?"

"Well, no, of course not, but it's a bit expensive, yes."

Without hesitation or opening her eyes, Jane countered with, "Then I'm paying for the groceries and when we go out to eat."

The prices of some of the upscale restaurants Maura had been eagerly anticipating taking Jane to flashed through her mind. She swallowed. "But-"

"Except when we go to your frou-frou restaurants. I'm not paying for frogs legs and escargot strictly on principle."

Maura grinned and squirmed happily. Jane always knew exactly what she was thinking and what to say. She squeezed Jane's hand, having to refrain from leaning over and kissing her friend.

"That sounds wonderful. Thank you."

The first five hours of the seven hour flight flew by. They talked, ate, watched a couple of movies. Halfway through the second movie, Jane turned to comment on the terrible acting and found Maura fast asleep.

Signaling the flight attendant, she asked him for an extra blanket and pillow. Draping it over her sleeping friend, she frowned at the uncomfortable position of her head. She held Maura in place as she reclined her chair as far as it would go.

"Oh, first class, where have you been all my life," she whispered as she noticed how much room they had to go back.

When Maura's seat was all set, she quickly reclined her own and put a pillow between them. She gently pulled Maura towards her so the blonde head could rest on her shoulder, the pillow cushioning her body. She sighed happily, resting her head on Maura's and closing her eyes. She knew she had a stupid grin on her and she absolutely did not care.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura woke up to the sound of the captain announcing that they would be descending soon and to ensure all seats were in the correct positions and seat belts fastened.

She was so comfortable, she hated to move. She cleared her throat softly and opened her eyes. She was snuggled up into Jane, the brunette's face mere inches away. She smiled softly, leaning forward to lightly kiss the cheek in front of her, secure in the knowledge that the detective would never know.

"Jane," she whispered, sitting up slowly.

She laughed to herself at the scowl that appeared on the detective's face. "Time to get up. We'll be landing shortly."

"Ugh," Jane muttered, cracking an eye open. "I feel like it's the middle of the night."

She glanced at her phone. "It's only 9." She yawned. Then she glanced back down. "9? 9pm?!" She looked at Maura. "We left at 8 in the morning! It's already 9 at night!?"

She looked around incredulously. "What kind of twilight zone shit _is_ this?!"

Maura laughed. "Paris is 6 hours ahead of Boston."

Jane dropped her head in her hands. "My sleep cycle is going to get all jacked up," she groaned.

"You'll adjust quickly," Maura assured her.

They got themselves ready and prepared for descent. Jane's death grip was back and her eyes were closed.

"How do you say 'I hate flying' in French?" she asked.

"Je déteste voler," Maura answered.

"How do you say 'Where's the bathroom?'"

"Où se trouvent les toilettes."

"How about pepperoni, extra cheese?"

Maura gaped at her. "Jane. We are going to be surrounded by incredible restaurants and delicious food and you're talking about pizza?" She began to list some dishes.

"Foie Gras, Salade Nicoise, truffes, Boudin Blanc, Confit de Canard, Coq Au Vin, just to name a few."

Jane wrinkled her nose. "That all sounds terrible-"

"-ly delicious," she quickly added as Maura pinched her.

"Ok, how about "you have the right to remain silent?"

"Jane!"

"What?" She replied innocently. "I'm just thinking of some common phrases I might need to say."

"Do you really think you'll need to inform someone of that?"

Jane shrugged, eyebrows high. "You never know."

Maura rolled her eyes and finished making sure all of her things were together.

They disembarked and claimed their baggage. Maura called the renter of the apartment so she would know when to meet them there to give them the keys. Making their way to pick up the rental car, Jane made a face at the small vehicle they brought out.

"I didn't plan on driving much," Maura explained. "I still don't, actually. Perhaps only when we go to the countryside. Most of the time we'll be walking or taking the subway."

When they reached the apartment, the renter was already there to greet them. She let them in and she and Maura held a steady conversation in French. Jane wandered around poking her head into every room.

The living room area was spacious with a chocolate brown extra large, L-shaped couch. She grinned at the 60 inch TV it was facing. The brown, black and cream area rug covered the shiny hardwood floor. Satiny cream colored curtains hung from the double glazed windows. Jane peeked outside. They were facing the street, which was bustling with activity despite the later hour. There was a small room adjacent to the living room, separated by French doors. She smirked, wondering if they were called something different in France. She looked in through the glass at a tiny office area. There was a desk, a chair, a hutch with books, and a small leather love seat off to the side. It would be perfect for Maura to do her writing.

Turning around, she surveyed the kitchen area. It was open and airy, with a small sit down table in the corner big enough for two people. The counters were granite, three stools lining up along the island in the middle.

Walking down the small hallway, she opened the door to what she discovered was the bathroom and her mouth dropped open. The huge stand up shower was against one wall, multiple luxury shower heads and jets promising a waterpark-like experience. The old-fashioned claw tub was to the right, oversized and very deep.

Jane's muscles ached just looking at it and she couldn't wait to sink down into the depths, surrounded by bubbles.

She closed that door and opened the next one, which was a small closet stocked with towels, extra bed linens, blankets and pillows.

Her eyebrows creased as she saw there was only one more door. She sighed as she realized there was probably only one bedroom.

Opening the door, she glanced in. The huge, king-sized bed was the first thing she saw. The dark brown oak posts and the thick ivory comforter beckoned cozily. The room was accented in maroon and ivory and was furnished with an overstuffed maroon recliner, two wardrobes and two nightstands.

"So, what do you think?"

Jane turned to see Maura behind her. She nodded, looking around. "It's great, Maur. Really nice." She nudged Maura's shoulder. "Did you _see_ that bathroom?"

She glanced past her down the hallway. "Did that lady leave?"

Maura nodded. "Yes. We're all set. Here." She handed Jane a key. "This is your key to the apartment," she informed and Jane slipped it in her pocket.

Maura grinned happily. "Isn't this lovely?" she asked, glancing around the room.

"Yes. Lovely," Jane responded, smirking. "You, uh, you know there's only one bedroom, right?"

Maura looked at her apologetically. "Yes, I know. I tried to upgrade last night, but there just wasn't a comparable place available with such short notice."

She shrugged. "The bed is big enough for both of us," she reasoned.

Jane felt her mouth go dry at the thought of sleeping with Maura every night for a month.

Maura must have noticed her expression because she quickly gestured to the living room. "Or we could also take turns sleeping on the couch," she suggested.

She said it easily enough, but Jane could see that flicker of hurt in her eyes again.

The brunette shook her head. "No, of course not. The bed is definitely big enough." She clapped her hands together, taking a big breath. Smiling at Maura, she asked, "So! What's first on the agenda?"

"Oh!" Maura's eyes lit up and she reached into her shoulder bag. "I happen to have the agenda right here!"

"You…do?" Jane's eyes widened as Maura pulled out a giant planner. She refrained from clarifying that she was referring to a figurative agenda, not a literal one.

Flipping it open, Maura quickly scanned it. "I have 4 hours for writing blocked out each day, with one day a week off." She looked up at Jane. "I've re-scheduled them for different time intervals so it doesn't hinder our plans. We can still do things at different times of the day as long as we follow the schedule."

Jane nodded mutely.

Maura continued, flipping to the next section. "These are the excursions I planned for us for the month. Just something I threw together to keep me occupied last night so I didn't sleep."

Jane couldn't quite make out what was written, but there were lots of words. Lots and lots of words.

Maura closed the book. "Well, back to your original question. The first thing on the agenda is to go food shopping."

She smiled up at Jane. "Shall we unpack?" Not waiting for an answer, she turned and headed back to the living room, the clicking of her heels growing fainter.

Jane threw her head back and sighed heavily before walking to get her leopard case. Truth be told, she had intended on keeping everything in her case, but she was too tired to argue with Maura.

They unpacked, Jane having to keep batting Maura away as the honey-blonde constantly walked over to fix whatever she determined Jane wasn't putting away correctly.

"Do you need help?"

"No."

"You should fold that like-"

"Maura…" Jane warned and the M.E. nodded, pressing her lips together.

Jane pulled out her pants and another shirt, jumping at the gasp behind her.

"How is it possible for that shirt to already be _that_ wrinkled?"

"Maura! Stop!"

Maura shook her head. "You really ought to introduce fabric softener into your laundry routine, Jane."

Jane rolled her eyes as Maura continued. "In addition to adding softness to clothes and helping to prevent static cling, fabric softeners also reduce the amount of wrinkles in your laundry."

"Irony is the opposite of wrinkly," Jane laughed as remembered the phrase her mother used to say to get her kids to iron.

Maura spun around, frowning. "No, it isn't."

Jane sighed. "It's like a play on words type of thing, get it? Irony?" She made the ironing motion. "Opposite of wrinkly?" She motioned to her shirt.

Maura looked puzzled for a second, then her face cleared as she grasped the meaning. "Oh!" She tilted her head. "It's clever," she admitted. "But entirely inaccurate."

"It's just meant to be funny."

"Well, irony is the expression of meaning by using language that normally signifies the opposite, typically for humorous or emphatic effect."

"It's like a traffic jam when you're already late."

"Yes, I suppose that would be ironic."

"A no smoking sign on your cigarette break."

Maura made a face. "Yes, but that's beneficial to one's health."

"It's like 10,000 spoons when all you need is a knife."

Maura looked at her warily. "Why do I feel like I'm missing something here?"

"Isn't it ironic?"

"Well, yes-"

Jane burst into song. "It's like raaaiiin on your wedding day! A free riiiiide when you've already paid! It's the good advice that you just didn't take…"

Jane trailed off as Maura glared at her as she walked out of the bedroom and headed to the office area to unpack her electronics.

Jane laughed to herself, humming the rest of Alanis Morrisette's "Ironic."

As she waited for Maura to finish, Jane sighed and turned towards the bed. She grinned and ran her hand over the soft comforter. She sank down onto it and closed her eyes in ecstasy. This bed was like sitting on a cloud. She flopped onto her back.

She heard Maura returning and turned her head towards the door as she entered.

"There's been a slight change to the agenda," Jane announced, patting the bed next to her.

"Jane!" Maura exclaimed, putting her empty tortoise case near one of the wardrobes. "You can't change the agenda before we've even done anything on it!"

"It's not really a change," Jane hedged. "More like a minor adjustment. A delay, if you will." She held up her hand. "We'll still go food shopping. Just a little…later." She shrugged. "Or earlier. In the morning."

She sat up and met Maura's gaze. "Maur, it's almost midnight here. We're running on practically no sleep. This is the perfect way to start adjusting to the time difference."

Maura sighed. "True," she conceded. "To avoid jet lag, it is important to adapt yourself to the routine of your destination's time zone as soon as possible." She headed to her wardrobe.

"I'll just go get changed for bed," she murmured.

Jane's heart skipped a beat as she remembered that Maura normally slept naked. She wouldn't, would she? Maura Isles was not modest, but even she had to realize that would be crossing a line. She almost cried in relief as she saw Maura pull out one of her silky nighty things.

"I'll be fast," she called out to Jane as she left the room.

Jane hurriedly jumped off the bed and ran to her own wardrobe, pulling out her shorts and a tank top. She quickly dressed and turned down the covers of the huge bed.

When Maura walked back into the room, Jane swallowed hard, looking away. The lavender sleep shirt was short and gently hugged Maura's curves as she walked. She groaned internally. Every night was going to be torture.

Turning towards the door, she excused herself to go brush her teeth. While in the bathroom, she pondered the current situation and she suddenly felt ridiculously happy. She was in this wonderful place with a wonderful person. She would be with Maura 24/7 for a whole month. She couldn't wait for it to start.

When she returned, she smiled at seeing Maura already bundled up in the bed facing Jane, her beautiful face illuminated by the nightstand lamp. Shutting the door, she padded over to the side of the bed.

"Hey," she whispered, shaking Maura gently. "Push over."

Maura opened her eyes, sleepily. "Hmm?"

"Push over a little. This is my side."

Maura looked confused, but she moved over nonetheless. "Why does it matter which side?" she asked, settling in again.

Jane slid under the covers, the spot nice and warm from where Maura had been laying. "I want to be closest to the door," she explained. "Anyone breaks in here, they'll have to get to me first."

She reached over and shut the light off. "This bed is incredible," she murmured, closing her eyes. She sighed comfortably, not noticing how Maura was suddenly wide awake, staring at her in pure adoration.

" _You're_ incredible, Jane Rizzoli," Maura whispered, too softly to be heard.

"Huh?" Jane asked, turning her head.

Maura smiled softly. "Goodnight, Jane."

Jane snuggled deeper under the covers. "'Night, Maur."


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I'm not going to delve too deeply into the sights of Paris. If there's something you'd like to see, let me know but I've never been and I feel I won't be able to do it justice. I tried a little bit for this chapter and it was overwhelming. If I touched on everything they saw/visited, it'd be never-ending. Location isn't really relevant to the story; they happened to go to Paris, but what I want to happen isn't contingent on that._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Waking up from one of the best night's sleep she'd had in a long time, Jane slowly adjusted to the sunlight peeking in through the window. Stretching slightly, she froze as she came into contact with the warm body next to her. _Maura._

She turned her head, but could only make out a few strands of caramel tresses on the pillow. She licked her lips and blinked a few times, waking up more fully. She realized that she was hungry. They hadn't eaten much yesterday. Thinking of some things she wanted to get at the store, she wondered if they had anything she could bring home to… _oh my god, I forgot to call._

"My mother!" She groaned. "I forgot to call my mother when we landed."

"I texted her last night," a sleepy voice drifted out from under the covers. "I told her you would call her today."

Jane visibly relaxed. "Thank god for you," she mumbled, turning onto her side. There was still no sign of Maura. "Where _are_ you?" she murmured, laughing. Pulling the covers back a little, she uncovered Maura's head. Her eyes were still closed, but she was smiling.

"Mmm. Good Morning," she greeted, turning onto her side facing Jane. _I could absolutely get used to this._

Did you sleep well?"

"Amazingly. Did you?"

"Yes, it was much needed. What time is it?"

Jane glanced over Maura's head to the nightstand. "Almost 7."

Maura nodded. "We should get up." She grinned at the pained expression on Jane's face.

"We should, but do we _want_ to?"

They both looked down as Jane's stomach rumbled. "I wasn't asking you," Jane retorted, placing a hand on her abdomen. She sighed, flinging the covers off her torso.

Maura laughed. "Did you know that growling doesn't necessarily have to do with hunger? It's really digestion occurring in the small intestines. The growling is more commonly associated with hunger because the noises are typically louder when the stomach and intestines are empty."

Jane's stomach growled again. "It begs to differ," she told Maura solemnly.

"Then, by all means, let's feed it."

Jane stretched fully, raising her arms above her head. Her tank top rode up, exposing her flat stomach and defined abs. The olive skin was marred only by the circular scar from the self-inflicted gun-shot wound that occurred years ago.

Maura watched in fascination as the muscles pulled and contracted in response to Jane's movements. She wanted to reach over and trail her fingers over the smooth skin. She wanted to trace the contours of the defined muscles with her lips and tongue. She wanted to kiss the scarred area that not only proved how much of a fighter Jane was, but also showcased the exact extent of Jane's bravery.

Jane finished stretching and swung her legs out of bed. "I get the shower first!" she called out, scurrying to get her things. Maura sat up, rubbing the rest of the sleep out of her eyes. She got out of bed and walked over to the window, glancing outside. Smiling from ear to ear, she went to pick out her clothes. She was in Paris. With Jane. The next four weeks were going to be the best weeks of her life.

They showered and dressed. Heading out, they found a small café nearby for coffee and breakfast.

After walking around for a little while, with Maura pointing out different things here and there to familiarize Jane with the nearby area, they picked up some groceries to bring back to the apartment.

"What's next on the agenda?" Jane asked and Maura positively beamed at Jane's willingness to follow her plans.

"I'm taking the day off from writing today since it's our first full day and I thought we could go to…the Louvre!"

Jane feigned excitement. "Yay!"

She ended up really enjoying it, though. Being with Maura made anything enjoyable. She loved watching the child-like excitement on Maura's face as she went into incredible detail about almost every work of art in the place. She'd found that other people loved it, as well.

They had been walking around the museum and Jane was listening to Maura as she explained various things.

"Another common misconception is that Eugène Delacroix's famous painting titled, Liberty Leading the People, was painted to commemorate the French Revolution."

"It wasn't?" A voice came from behind them.

Glancing back behind Maura, she'd been taken aback to see a small group had gathered behind them. "What the- who are you?" She asked bluntly.

Maura simply responded, "No it wasn't; it was painted to celebrate the July Revolution of 1830."

The crowd murmured and Jane stepped towards them, waving her hands. "Whoa, people, let's break it up!" She gestured to herself and Maura. "Uh, this is not a tour!"

"It's not?" One person asked, looking around. They all looked confused. "But she-"

"Is a walking, talking Google, yes. I know. But she doesn't work here!" Jane waved them away and led Maura in another direction.

The way she explained everything made it seem so interesting. It pulled Jane right in. She left there with a new sense of admiration for the blonde.

They stopped for a quick bite and then Maura handed her the planner. "You can choose the next place we go."

Jane put a hand on her chest. "You're trusting me with the Agenda de Isles?" She pressed her lips together. "Maura, I'm honored."

"Oh, stop." Maura lightly slapped her, chuckling. "Of course. It's your vacation, too."

Jane skimmed the page. "Ok, let's see. Next on the list is…" she trailed off and lowered the paper.

"I am not going to a park of butts, Maura. What even is that? Like a nudist park?"

Maura's brow furrowed in confusion. "What in the world are you talking about?" She looked over Jane's shoulder at the list.

Jane pointed and Maura laughed. "Parc de Buttes - Chaumont, Jane." She shook her head at the brunette. "It's a wonderful park, with lakes and waterfalls. It's also the location of the Temple de la Sibylle. There are no literal 'butts'." She nodded, handing Jane the paper. "I'd love to go. I've never been."

Jane stood. "Perfect. Park of butts, it is. Want to do like a picnic type thing?" she asked casually. "We can eat in the park."

Maura's heart swelled. "That sounds wonderful."

They packed sandwiches and snacks and headed for the park. They hiked for a few miles down the paths. It was an adventure in the sense that you didn't know what was going to pop up around the corner. It could be a statue of someone climbing rocks, or a grotto with a waterfall. They climbed up to the most famous feature of the park, the Temple de la Sibylle. It was perched at the top of a cliff fifty meters above the waters of the artificial lake.

"It was inspired by the Temple of Vesta in Tivoli, Italy." Maura took a deep breath as they reached the top.

The view was incredible. They enjoyed it for a few long minutes, side by side. Maura leaned to the right, nudging Jane gently. "I am so happy that you're here with me," she murmured, meeting Jane's gaze. Words just couldn't convey what she was feeling.

Jane understood. She smiled back. "Me, too." She reached over and squeezed Maura's arm.

They took some pictures, smushing their faces together for a selfie to send Angela, then found a nice grassy area to set up their picnic. Maura pulled out sandwiches and a bottle of wine.

As they ate, Jane asked about the book. "I know you haven't had a chance to really write anything yet, but how do you think it'll be, now that you're here? Can you feel the creative energy flowing?" She moved her hands around emphatically.

Maura pondered for a moment. "I do feel like it will be beneficial actually being here. I'm anxious to sit down and see if makes a tangible difference."

"What's the main problem? Besides your editor saying that your characters are boring and that it needs a good sex scene?"

Maura gaped. "That's not what he said!"

"He said it needs more action," Jane shrugged. "That's what he means."

Maura looked positively dumbfounded. Jane stifled a laugh, then took pity on her and reached out to push her shoulder gently. "I'm kidding, Maur."

Maura gave her a wary look, then laughed. "I should have known."

Jane popped the last of the sandwich in her mouth. "Here's some advice from one of my favorite authors." She wiped her hands on the napkin and took a sip of her wine.

Clearing her throats she quoted, "The writer who breeds more words than he needs, is making a chore for the reader who reads."

"I'm not familiar with that. Is it Lewis?"

"No. Seuss."

Maura chuckled, then tilted her head. "So you're saying to keep it simple, not to be overly-descriptive and to keep the language and dialogue understandable."

"Yes, exactly! You have a tendency to use words that haven't been used in this century." She smirked as Maura gasped indignantly. "Ok, slight exaggeration. Key word being 'slight'." She shrugged. "I'd be more than happy to read it and offer my feedback."

"No." The response was so quick that Jane looked up in surprise.

"Though I appreciate the offer." Maura sighed. "Well, maybe. We'll see." She sipped her wine. "I'm having a hard time with the next chapter."

"How come?"

"I'm at a crossroads of sorts. The story could veer into one of two directions. I'm unsure as to which way to turn. I know which way I'd like things to go, but I don't know if they should."

She looked so forelorn. Jane smiled at her friend. "You'll figure it out, Maur." She held up her wine glass. "To Paris, to novels, to new beginnings and to friendship."

"To friendship." Maura nodded, also smiling. She held her glass up and clinked it with Jane's. "Cheers."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day they woke up a little later and Maura whipped up a fast breakfast. Jane sat at the table and tried to focus on pouring orange juice. She was still tingling from waking up to Maura's hand under her tank top. It was completely innocent, Maura was sleeping and her hand was just resting there on the left side of her abdomen but it had felt like an electrical current to Jane. Carefully removing the hand, she'd slid out of bed and had wandered around, dazed, since then.

Maura pulled out her agenda. "I've blocked out tonight for writing," she informed Jane. "My next soft deadline for four more chapters is in two days and I'm only halfway there."

Jane nodded. "Ok. Don't worry about me, Maur. I'll find something to do."

Maura looked uncertain. "You're in an unfamiliar country, Jane. You don't know much French. I really don't think you should wander alone by yourself."

"You're right. It could be dangerous. Maybe I should bring law enforcement with me." She looked up as if she'd just had a revelation. "Oh wait! I am law enforcement."

Maura gave her a look and she grinned. "I'll be fine." She took a sip of her water. "Do we have time to do anything before you start writing?"

Maura looked up. "Oh yes, of course." She consulted her agenda. "I wanted to stop by Laduree, so I was thinking we could walk over to the Arc de Triomphe."

She explained. "Laduree is the best macaroon shop in Paris! And, of course, the Arc is one of the most historical pieces in France."

"Sounds good!" Jane stood and cleaned their mess. "Let's go."

The Arc de Triomphe was in walking distance. Maura filled Jane in on the historical significance as they walked. "The Arc de Triomphe honors those who fought and died for France in the French Revolutionary and the Napoleonic Wars. The names of all French generals are inscribed on both surfaces. Also, beneath its vault is the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier from World War 1."

They climbed the monument and enjoyed the gorgeous views for a little while, then headed to the macaroon shop. Jane couldn't decide which ones to get and ended up getting two boxes of assorted flavors. "For Ma," she explained, though it came out a little more defensive than she'd meant it to.

They left and Maura led the way to Hotel Raphael Terrace for an early dinner. Jane excused herself to go to the bathroom and Maura walked over to enjoy the stunning views. The Eiffel Tower was on one side and the Arc de Triomphe on the other.

"Maura Isles, is that really you?"

Maura turned as she heard her name. She gasped in surprise. "Oh! Madeleine!"

Standing behind her was Madeleine Langlois. Their mothers were old friends and she and Maura had ran in the same circles during the years that Maura spent extensive time in Paris. They hadn't exactly spent much time _together_ , but Madeleine had made a pass at Maura one night at a gallery opening. They'd been drinking and Maura had politely turned her down. Since then, they were cordial to each other, but they were hardly friends. Maura always got the feeling that Madeleine went out of her way to try and upstage her. If Maura was successful, Madeleine had to be even more successful.

"I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me!" She reached out to hug Maura and Maura returned the embrace.

"It's nice to see you," she replied politely. "It's been a number of years." She pulled back and gestured to Madeleine. "You look wonderful."

The auburn-haired woman was dressed in a smart white pantsuit. Her sleek hair was cut into a fashionable bob, her green eyes accentuated by obviously fake lashes. She was a beautiful woman, but the coldness in her demeanor had always turned Maura off.

Madeleine smiled demurely. "Thank you, darling. So do you."

Two women walked up to them and Madeleine gestured from them to Maura. "Maura, I'd like to introduce you to two friends of mine." She pointed first to a tall woman with long, straight jet black hair, dark brown eyes, and a curvy figure. "Hannah Gaboriault." She turned to the second woman; a petite platinum blonde with gray eyes and a dimpled smile. "And Nicolette Durigan."

She clasped her hands together. "Hannah and Nicolette, I'd like you meet Dr. Maura Isles."

They exchanged pleasantries and Nicolette tilted her head to the side. "Isles? Any relation to Constance Isles?"

"Yes, she's my mother."

"Oh, I just love her work! She's phenomenal," Nicolette gushed.

Madeleine smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Yes, we all just love the Isles family, they are simply-"

Maura had just murmured a 'thank you' for the compliment aimed at her mother when she saw Madeleine's attention focus on something behind her.

She glanced back to see that Jane had returned from the bathroom. She was standing at the end of the terrace, looking around. Her curls long and slightly wild, blowing in the slight breeze. Her aviators were perched on the bridge of her nose. Her tight maroon tee complementing her tan skin perfectly. The dark jeans she wore clung snugly to her ass and thighs and then disappeared into the worn brown boots that ended just below her knee. She stood in the sunlight, one hand on her hip, staring out at the view in front of her.

Breathtaking.

"Breathtaking." Maura thought she spoke out loud before realizing it had come from behind her.

"Hm?" Maura asked, her eyes glued to the sight of Jane in front of her.

"Oh," she said, the word registering as she met the gaze of the woman behind her. "Yes, it is," she agreed. "The view is beautiful."

"Oh, I'm not talking about the view," Madeleine corrected her. Maura started, realizing she was talking about Jane.

Jane met her gaze and smiled, her dimples showing. She thought Madeleine was going to fall over.

"She is simply gorgeous," Madeleine murmured, mesmerized, as Jane started to make her way towards them. "Is she coming over here?"

"Look at that view." Maura saw several heads turn as the detective swaggered by them and Madeleine openly oohed when she heard Jane's voice. "This is incredible," Jane called out in her signature raspy timbre.

"That's not all that's incredible," Madeleine whispered, her eyes lingering on the detective.

Maura hid a grin, waiting for the other woman to realize that Jane was with her. She suddenly felt almost giddy in the most immature of ways.

Reaching out to Jane as she approached, she slid an arm around her waist, discreetly winking at her. Jane glanced quickly around, assessing the situation. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary, she pushed her aviators up into the top of her head and decided to go along with whatever Maura was alluding to.

"It's beautiful up here, Maur." She turned to the other women and nodded. "Hello."

Maura almost laughed at the look on Madeleine's face. The other woman regained her composure quickly, though, and the shock was barely noticeable. She shook Jane's hand as Maura introduced Jane to the other women.

"Are you a doctor, as well?" Nicolette asked.

Maura answered. "No, Jane was a homicide detective on the Boston Police Department."

The others looked appropriately impressed.

"Was?" Madeleine asked.

Jane nodded. "I recently accepted a position with the FBI."

"Amazing," the other woman smirked, looking Jane up and down. Maura instinctively moved closer to Jane.

"So, you're a doctor?" The other woman, Hannah, asked Maura. "What field do you practice?"

Madeleine's attention snapped back. "Oh, Maura is a medical examiner."

Her tone suggested that it was far less impressive than it really was and Maura felt Jane tense up. She automatically moved her hand to rest on Jane's hip, squeezing reassuringly.

Jane hugged Maura to her. "Maura is the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts," she corrected in a low tone. "Which is a very big deal," she spoke directly to the woman in front of her.

"Of course it is," Madeleine agreed smoothly. "And at such a young age." She glanced at her watch. "We really must be going." She smiled at Maura. "It was wonderful running into you."

"And you." She turned her attention to Jane. "Votre voix est comme le bourbon et lat chocolat fondu. Mes deux chooses preferees." She winked and then turned on her heel, walking away. The other two followed.

Jane looked at Maura in confusion. "What was that?"

Maura sighed. "She said your voice is like bourbon and melted chocolate. Her two favorite things."

Jane opened her mouth and then closed it. She looked positively stupefied. She opened her mouth and then closed it again. She looked at Maura and shook her head. "I got no words." She waved her hand in Madeleine's direction and headed for the table. "Come tell me who that was, how you know her and why I suddenly feel like I need to stay away from the ocean or else she's going to be wearing my voice around her neck in a seashell."

Maura looked at her in confusion. "What?"

Jane looked at her in exasperation. "Did you learn nothing from our Disney marathon, Maura?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane crossed her arms and leaned against the doorway, watching Maura type. She was on a roll. After their dinner at the Terrace the night before, Maura locked herself in the office and typed until late at night. Jane had gone out for pastries and then settled in front of the tv and found something she could watch. She'd been bored out of her mind. She needed to think of something to do while Maura was writing.

This morning they had visited a few antique shops and now it was Maura's scheduled writing time. The ME's fingers were flying. Her caramel tresses were pulled up in a loose bun, her glasses perched on her nose. Her lips moving slightly as she followed along with the words she was writing.

Jane tilted her head. _I adore this woman._ The thought came out of the blue, but startled her with its accuracy.

"Hey. Danielle Steele."

Maura jumped a bit. "Oh, you startled me." She typed a few more lines then pushed the glasses up to rest on the crown of her head and smiled. "I just finished this chapter right before the deadline!" she announced happily.

Jane grinned back at her, knowing how worried Maura had been about it and she was happy for her friend that she'd been able to take the novel in the right direction.

"That's great, Maura," she murmured sincerely. "What changed?"

Maura shook her head at Jane and smiled. "I realized that instead of waiting to see which way the story would go, I need to push the story into the direction that _I want_ it to go."

"Makes sense to me." Pushing away from the doorframe she clapped her hands together. "Let's celebrate tonight! Wherever you want to go."

Maura's head shot up. "Really?"

"Sure," she replied easily.

"You'll come with me to Le Maurice?"

Jane froze, not sure what she just got herself into. "Uh, yes?"

Maura gasped excitedly. "It's my favorite restaurant in Paris."

Jane nodded. "Ok, great, we'll go."

"I know you packed light." Maura smiled enthusiastically. "We'll go shopping!"

"No need."

"You'll have to dress…appropriately," she informed the brunette tentatively.

"I will," Jane answered.

"Jane, you need to wear formal attire."

"I get it, Maur."

Maura looked confused. "Did you bring something?"

"Yep. All set."

Maura looked unconvinced but she let it go for now. "Don't fill up on anything."

"I won't." Jane walked over to the desk. The ding of the microwave sounded in the distance.

"What's that?" Maura asked.

"The melted butter for my popcorn."

"Jane, I just said not to fill up on anything!"

"Who fills up on popcorn?!" Jane asked incredulously.

Maura just shook her head, reaching over to the printer. Punching holes in the papers, she added the freshly printed pages to the thick binder on her desk.

"Oh, is this it? Your book?" Jane asked pointing to the binder. "Wow, Maur, you've already written so much! Let me see." Jane reached over and grabbed the binder, heading for the kitchen.

"Jane!" Maura protested, quickly standing and going after her. "Give that back!"

The brunette suddenly stopped and turned, causing Maura to almost bang into her. Reflexively grabbing Maura's elbow with one hand to keep her from crashing, Jane held the binder high up with her other.

Smirking down at the smaller woman, Jane mockingly responded, "If you can reach it, you can have it."

Maura tilted her head. "Really, Jane. You can be so immature."

Jane nodded seriously. "Yes. I really can be."

"Jaaane," Maura whined. "Come on." Raising up so she was standing on her tip toes, she tried in vain to reach the binder. She settled back on her heels, pouting.

"Puppy eyes won't work on me, Maur." Jane wiggled the binder playfully.

"Oh, fine," Maura sighed and put her head down, pretending to be defeated. When Jane gleefully lowered the binder a little, she pushed herself close and using the detective's shoulder as leverage, made a jump for it.

"Oooh, sneak attack," Jane gasped and she stretched, making the binder go further in the air. "That was a good try, Isles." She tsk'd. "But not good enough." She glanced down at Maura's socked feet.

"Where are those 5 inch heels when you need them?"

Maura glared at Jane then grabbed her arm and pulled hard, only succeeding in losing her balance again, falling against the taller woman.

"Dammit," she swore, laughing.

"Language, Dr. Isles!" Chuckling, Jane wrapped an arm around her waist and steadied her. Her expression turned a little more serious.

"Hey, listen…I would love to read this," she began. "But I get how personal this is to you. If you don't want me to, I won't. "

Maura saw the sincerity on her face and smiled. "I trust you, Jane." She gestured towards the papers. "You can only read the first three chapters."

"Good, now I don't have to snoop through your stuff tonight when you're sleeping." Batting her eyelashes, she grabbed the butter and dumped it over her bowl of popcorn and sat down at the table.

She opened the binder and quickly scanned the first sentences, loudly chomping on popcorn.

As she went further, the chewing slowed and her brows furrowed. Glancing up at Maura, she swallowed what was in her mouth, her throat working.

"It's about us? Well, uh, you?"

Maura nodded. "About my life. Think about it, Jane. All of the stories, my background, the circumstances surrounding both my biological and adoptive parents being who they are. It's rather intriguing if I say so myself. I changed the names, and it's set in Paris, but it's based loosely on my own life."

Jane sat up straight and read out loud. "They called me the queen of the dead. And I was, I suppose. I provided a voice to those no longer living. I told their stories, elucidated the details of their final hours. I put them to rest."

Hearing Jane read her story out-loud in her low, gravelly timber was doing things to Maura. She refrained from fanning herself and took a steadying breath.

"I was the youngest Chief Forensic Pathologist to ever be appointed in the country. I took extreme pride in my work, it was my life. I simply shrugged off the jokes, the whispers, because I knew that I was working for the greater good. I didn't feel the need to defend myself and I certainly didn't expect anyone else to do so, either.

She continued. "So you can imagine my utter shock as I heard one of the Paris Police Prefecture's most distinguished officers confronting her co-worker about what he had just said about me."

She glanced quickly at Maura before going on. "Hey, listen Clement, I hear you say something that sounds like Queen of the Dead one more time, you'll be the next body on her table. You got that?"

Jane's head shot up. "You heard me?"

Maura nodded.

"And you remembered what I said?"

Maura smiled softly. "Every word."

Jane returned to the page. "I knew who it was immediately. Officer Jaye Riker-,"

She paused, grinning. "Jaye Riker? Maura, that's badass." She laughed. "What's your name?"

Maura looked down, blushing a little. She knew Jane would love the name she'd chosen for her. It fit her perfectly. "Maya Isaacs."

Jane nodded approvingly. "Nice." She found where she left off.

"Officer Jaye Riker had an exceptionally distinctive voice. Low and textured, slightly raspy. She also had a no holds barred approach to speaking and her language rivaled that of an Italian hitman."

Jane chuckled. "My friendship with Officer Riker hadn't gotten off to an ideal start; I'd mistaken her for a stripper when she was undercover and I managed to offend her. However, we seemed destined to remain in each other's lives and I distinctly remember the day she became simply Jaye. And so started our journey. The adventures of Riker and Isaacs."

Jane stopped and looked up at her friend. "Maura, it's amazing. You're amazing. I feel so honored to be a part of this and I feel so damn lucky to have you in my life." She placed her palm on the open page.

"I will read this. And I know I'll love it. But I want to wait until it's done."

Maura felt the heat slowly spread through her body, Jane's praise washing over her in warm waves.

Jane pushed the popcorn away. "Screw that. Let's go get some real food!"

She went to close the binder, glancing back at the papers, a soft smile gracing her lips. Then suddenly she pointed to an area.

"Textured, raspy and distinctive?" She stood. "Don't you mean Bourbony and Chocolately?" She smirked. "Let us go eat zee snails and little legs of zee frogs and zee fish poop," Jane husked, making her voice low and dramatic. She turned and started to walk back to their bedroom and Maura chuckled.

"Fish _eggs_ ," she called out to Jane's retreating back.

"Same difference," she heard Jane shout in response.

Maura smiled happily, running her hand along the binder. She couldn't wait for this dinner tonight.

 _A/N: The whole Madeleine thing is a bit cliché and overdone, I know. Most instances in this story are, actually. But I love the pining away moments and the jealousy moments and the obvious, over-the-top moments. I've never gotten to write them so…I'm going to enjoy this and I promise I'll be more creative next time around :) I made this a little longer because I'm going to be super busy over the next week and I'm not sure when I'll have a chance to write._


	8. Chapter 8

"Maura, come on! I can feel that cellular aging thing happening!"

Maura opened the bathroom door and headed for the living room, slipping her heels on. "Just because my routine isn't simply rinsing off the soap and throwing pants on, doesn't mean that-."

She straightened up, trailing off as she saw Jane. The red dress was incredibly flattering on the tall brunette. It hugged her frame in all the right places. Her hair was tamed, sleek and cascading down her back. She had asked Maura for something to keep her curls at bay and Maura had given her some salon grade hair serum. "At last, the shiny hair secret," she'd mumbled, rushing to the bathroom.

She was suddenly deeply thankful that her friend was busy trying to fasten the clasp on her bracelet so she missed the look of pure lust that Maura was certain just crossed her face at the sight of Jane in that red dress.

"Oh, Jane. I knew that dress would be perfect for you."

Jane sighed, her face scrunching. "Are you sure? I feel like it's too much."

Maura stepped closer, clenching her hands to keep from running her hands over the tall brunette in front of her. "Oh, absolutely. You look-"

 _Delicious, achingly sexy, heart-stopping beautiful, like you belong in a magazine..._

"Stunning," she finished, reaching out to help her with the clasp, relieved at the distraction, using it to try and regain composure.

Jane chuckled gratefully. "Thanks, Maur." Her eyes traveled down the length of Maura's body. "You do, too."

Maura was wearing a snug fitting black and gold chenille dress. Her hair swept up into an elegant twist, emphasizing the long dangly earrings she wore. She stood next to Jane and smiled. The colors of their dresses complemented each other perfectly.

"What time should we be getting there? Were you able to make reservations?"

Maura shook her head. "No, but I'm very close friends with the manager. It won't be a problem."

They called for car service even though the restaurant was only a short distance away. They walked inside and Jane looked around. It was classy and refined and the epitome of what Jane pictured an upscale French restaurant would look like.

Maura spoke with the man that welcomed them, asking for someone named Charles. She then stood back and watched Jane fidget uncomfortably, trying to discreetly adjust her dress. Laying a reassuring hand on her arm, she leaned in. "Relax. You look beautiful."

"She certainly does," came a voice from behind them.

Jane spun around, but Maura recognized the voice immediately. She slowly turned, trying to mask her irritation.

"Madeleine." She smiled politely.

After greeting Maura with a double air kiss, Madeleine turned to Jane just as Maura was called over by the man at the desk.

"Hello, Jane. We meet again." She leaned close and Jane thought she was going to do the typical air kiss to her, as well. Instead, she felt warm lips make contact with her cheek and she quickly pulled back.

The auburn-haired woman smiled and made an obvious show of scanning Jane from head to toe.

"You look ravishing." She ran her finger down the length of Jane's arm. "If you ever want to take a private tour of Paris, I could show you sights that would take your breath away."

Before Jane could respond, the blonde from the other night, Nicolette, walked over to them. Madeleine hurriedly stepped back, putting more distance between her and Jane.

"Madeleine," she called out, her tone clipped. "How long do we have to wait?"

Madeleine turned to the desk. "You'll be able to get us a table immediately, no?"

"You will get our first available table, Madame Langlois. We are fully booked." He glanced over at Maura. "I didn't ask you, I'm sorry. Do you have a reservation?"

Maura shook her head. "No."

Madeleine smirked. "Oh, Maura, they're filled up tonight. If you don't have a reservation, it'll be a while." She put her arm around Nicolette. "We decided on an impromptu dinner or else we would have reservations. We'll be getting the first table."

Maura ignored her, suddenly smiling at someone walking excitedly up to them. "Hello, Charles."

A tall, thin man that looked to be in his early forties reached them and held his arms out. "Madame Isles!" He hugged Maura. "It has been far too long."

They began conversing in French. After a few minutes, Maura turned to Jane beckoning her over. "Jane, this is, Charles Perrault."

"Nice to meet you," Jane responded.

Charles kissed her hand. "Likewise."

Maura shrugged apologetically. "I know you're very busy, but is there any possibility of us getting a table?"

Charles clapped his hands. "Oh, but of course! I will have them clear your usual table right away."

"Oh, wonderful! Thank you so much." Maura began talking in French again.

Jane stole a glance at Madeleine. The other woman looked as though she was having a hard time restraining herself.

Nicolette gasped, quickly looking at Madeleine. "Why does she get to go ahead of us?"

Madeleine glared at Maura's back, then smiled reassuringly at her date. "Maura comes from family money, darling. She's not as influential as I am, of course, but I cannot compete with the Isles name. Everyone knows Constance and Arthur."

Jane felt her blood start to boil. She forced herself to keep her hands at her side and not around the other woman's neck. _Not the time or place._

Maura finished her conversation and turned to Jane, smiling. "We'll have a table soon. Shall we get a drink at the bar while we wait?"

No sooner had Maura ordered their glasses of wine, when Charles reappeared to escort them to their seat.

The menu was available in English which Jane was grateful for but it still didn't make it easier to order. Every choice had words she didn't know.

"What's a langoustine?

"A langoustine is a slim orange-pink lobster that is very common in Europe."

"And what's Aubergine?"

"Eggplant."

"Then why not just _say_ eggplant?"

Maura simply grinned and shook her head, knowing better than to answer. She watched Jane read the menu.

"Huh. I didn't realize France was so health conscious."

"What do you mean?"

"They even have the calories listed right next to each thing on the menu."

Maura deliberately kept her face blank as she continued to peruse the menu and, as nonchalantly as she could, responded, "Oh, no Jane, those are the prices."

She internally cringed as she waited for the explosive reaction. She chanced a peek when none was forthcoming.

To her surprise, Jane was just sitting there, her hands folded neatly on her menu.

"Oh, have you decided on what you're going to order?"

"Yes."

"Great, what will you be having?"

"Water."

Maura chuckled. "You have to order more than that."

"I'd say lemon water, but the slice of lemon probably costs more than my entire outfit." She scoffed. "I can't believe we came here."

"Jane, don't be difficult." Maura sighed. "I've told you plenty of times that it makes me happy to be able to treat you to nice things."

"Maura!" She hissed. "A treat is an ice cream cone! Or buying me a beer! Not spending hundreds of dollars on a piece of eggplant and a skinny pink lobster!"

Maura smiled at her affectionately. "Jane."

That's all she needed to say. Jane sighed loudly and opened her menu. Scanning it quickly, she snapped it shut. "I'm getting the sea bass. It's the only thing that looks normal."

"Excellent choice." Maura nodded. "It's delicious."

"And cheese. I want cheese."

Maura chuckled. "Ok, Jane."

Towards the end of the dinner, which Jane grudgingly admitted was delicious, she picked up her freshly re-filled glass of wine and took a generous sip.

"So," Jane began, glancing at Maura and then down at her plate. "Madeleine. She's, uh, she's something, huh?"

Maura smiled to herself as she recognized Jane's tell for wanting to talk about something and not knowing where to start.

"She has a very strong personality," she responded. "Madeleine is used to getting what she wants."

"She's so obviously hitting on me. It's weirding me out."

Maura felt a pang of something indiscernible. "Because... she's a woman?"

Jane shook her head. "I'm no stranger to women hitting on me. That's not it. I'm uncomfortable because I feel like she's doing it to provoke a reaction out of you."

Maura shrugged. "She could be."

Jane looked up questioningly. "I know she's a total bitch, but is there any other reason why she would do that?"

Maura paused. She'd told Jane who Madeleine was and how she knew her, but she left out the part about the other woman trying to kiss her.

"Well, I believe it has to do with the fact that I spurned her advances."

Jane nearly spit out her wine. "What?!"

Maura handed her a napkin. "She tried to kiss me one night many years ago and I politely turned away." She glanced over in Madeleine's general direction. "Since then, I feel as though she has a personal vendetta against me."

She took a sip of her own wine. "Like I said, she's used to getting what she wants."

Jane smirked. "And what she wanted was Maura Isles." _Understandably. Join the club, Maddie._

She suddenly felt insanely bothered by this revelation. "So she's doing this to, what? To get back at you?"

Maura tilted her head. "Her interest in you is genuine, she noticed you before she realized we knew each other. However, I wouldn't doubt that she's being a bit more aggressive now due to that fact."

She glanced at Jane apologetically. "Forgive me for alluding to the idea that we might be together. When I saw her interest in you I acted rather immaturely."

"Maura, I'll be your beard whenever you need me to be."

"You'll be a growth of hair on the chin and lower cheeks of a man's face?"

Jane nodded seriously. "Yes. For you I will be."

Then she rolled her eyes and huffed loudly. "No Maura! A beard is someone that pretends to be a romantic interest for someone else for whatever reason."

Maura grinned. "I know."

Jane pretended to throw the last bite of her bread at her and Maura let out a little yelp.

"Behave or I'll call Madeleine over here."

Jane gasped. "You wouldn't."

"I would. And eat your vegetables."

Jane pouted and poked the green things on her plate. She thought of something. "Hey, why is everyone so hung up on my voice? I mean, it's just my voice. I never understood the appeal."

She took a big bite of her vegetables and made a face. "Ugh." She continued, "Even you mentioned it in your book," she mumbled around her food.

Maura was still so taken aback by how little Jane thought of her self. She really had no idea how beautiful she was. How she oozed sex appeal without even trying. Fighting it all the way, actually.

She fixed her eyes on the detective wordlessly. That long, lithe body in that sexy, red dress. Her eyes trailed over flawless olive skin, warm, chocolate brown eyes, and wavy raven mane. That cleft in her chin that Maura just want to kiss constantly. Those deep dimples that flashed whenever Jane smiled. And then that voice.

"You have a very sexy voice, Jane." Her own voice dropped an octave at the last few words and she looked down as she realized how seductive that had sounded.

Jane gulped her food, the words sending straight heat down her body. She cleared her throat. "She made such a big deal out of it. I'm surprised at how forward she is, to tell you the truth."

"French women tend to be more open. Despite what's shown on TV and on the Internet, when it comes to actually emulating what we see, Americans tend to be somewhat prudish. Especially you," she added with a smirk, ignoring Jane's squeak of protest.

When they left, Madeleine and Nicolette were still waiting at the bar. Charles was talking to them, reassuring them that it would only be a few more minutes.

Maura excused herself to go to the bathroom and Jane walked over to the group.

Charles turned towards her, smiling. "Ah, Madame. I trust everything was satisfactory?"

"Yes, thank you. Everything was delicious." She glanced at Madeleine out of the corner of her eye. "So, you're good friends with Constance and Arthur, huh?"

Charles thought for a second. "I'm sorry, who?

"Maura's parents. You know, the Isles family? Isn't that how you know Maura?"

Charles smiled. "Oh! No, actually. I've never met them. I just adore Madame Maura. I would do anything for her." He reached out grasped her hand. "It was wonderful meeting you. I hope you come back again."

Jane returned the goodbye and then walked the few steps to Madeleine, smirking. "Looks like it wasn't the Isles' name or money that got us in. It was just Maura."

Her eyes flickered over to the platinum blonde before leaning closer to Madeleine. "As for that private tour of Paris you offered, I'm going to have to pass." She looked over at Maura, who was walking towards them. "I'm lucky enough to see a sight that takes my breath away every day."

Without another word, Jane turned and walked away. Reaching the M.E., she placed a hand on her upper arm and smiled. "Ready?"

Maura nodded and they began walking towards the exit. Knowing Madeleine's eyes were on her, Jane moved her hand from Maura's arm to her back, trailing her fingers down her spine until it reached her tailbone, guiding her.

Maura shivered. "Ooh." She glanced at Jane sharply then looked behind her and saw Madeleine watching them.

Jane took her elbow to pull her closer as they walked past another patron, then she slid her hand down to meet Maura's, lacing their fingers together. Maura glanced down wordlessly. Jane opened the door and let Maura walk out first.

When they got outside, Jane faced Maura. "She irks me."

Maura sighed. "Don't let her bother you. We're probably never going to see her again." She took a deep breath as she felt Jane absentmindedly running her fingertips up and down her arm.

"So do you know any good bars around here?" Jane asked, looking around.

"Hmm?" Maura was still enjoying the sensations. "Oh!" She suddenly gasped and she smiled. "Yes. I know just the place."

She had the car drop them off at the corner and beckoned Jane to follow her.

"Maura, where we going? There's nothing down here!"

They were walking down what appeared to be an empty side street. Jane grumbled as she closely followed Maura. "Can you just admit you're lost?"

Maura kept walking. "I'm not lost." After a long minute, she suddenly stopped and spun around. "We're here." She smiled at Jane.

The brunette looked around. "We are?" she asked doubtfully.

Maura reached out and knocked on what appeared to be an old wooden panel on the side of the building. Looking closer, Jane could see that there was an outline of a door.

She pulled Maura away from the door. "Maura!" she hissed. "I said I wanted a _drink_ , not a fix! What the hell is this place?!"

The door opened and Jane spun around. A burly man in a very expensive suit stood there staring. It unnerved her because he wasn't staring at them, but just past them.

"Uh, hi. Bonjour. Mais oui," she said, defaulting to the only things she knew in French. There was no reaction from the big man. She wracked her brain for another phrase Maura taught her. "Où sont les toilettes?"

Now the man glanced down, staring right at her. She looked at Maura for help.

Maura, who had been standing there trying not to laugh, fixed the man with a smile. "Nous sommes ici pour boire un verre."

Jane nodded. "Yes. What she said."

The man's icy demeanor changed and he smiled, then nodded and stood aside so they could enter. "Bienvenue Mesdames." He tapped Jane on the shoulder. "The bathrooms are to the left." He smirked.

Laughing weakly, Jane thanked him as she followed Maura inside. The short, dark hallway led to another door.

"What did you say to him?" she asked as she reached past Maura to open the door.

"I said that we are here for a drink. It's like a password of sorts to gain entrance." She glanced back at Jane and grinned. "Though 'where is the bathroom' was a valiant attempt."

Jane made a face at her. "Ha. Ha. You're so funny," she murmured sarcastically, poking Maura in her side. Maura giggled and walked completely into the room.

Jane's eyes adjusted and then widened in surprise. "What _is_ this place?"

The large room was artfully decorated. Large vibrant paintings offset the stone walls and shiny black floor. There were two long bars that took up the entire wall each one was on, one on either side of the room. Black leather couches and chairs were placed throughout, along with tall glass tables and high stools. The room was dim, with only chandeliers for lighting. Music could be heard in the background but wasn't overwhelming in the least. There were about 40 people milling about, laughing and talking. To the left, there were some people dancing in the sectioned off dance floor.

"One of Paris' many hidden gems." Maura smiled at her. "There are places like this all over the city. It's wonderful to go have a drink and not have to worry about overcrowded bars and drunk patrons."

Maura led them over to the bar. "To get to one of my favorite places, you actually have to go through a pizza parlor to gain access. I'll have to take you to the one that's set up like a library. It's amazing."

Jane gasped. "So we can get drunk and read Pride and Prejudice together?" She feigned excitement. "Oh em gee, Maur! Put it on the agenda!"

Maura squinted her eyes and pursed her lips as she stared at Jane and the detective held her hands up in surrender. Sorry, she mouthed.

The bartender came over just then and Maura turned to place her order. Jane grinned and listened as the M.E. ordered herself a glass of wine and a beer that Jane couldn't even begin to pronounce.

Handing the glass to Jane, she glanced around to the room. "Where would you like to sit?"

Jane pointed to an area that had two small love seats off to the side. "There?" she asked, walking towards it. There was a small group standing near them and they murmured hellos as they sat down.

"Mmm! This is really good," Jane exclaimed, tasting her beer.

"It's called La Bavaisienne. It's different from the style you usually drink, but I thought the flavor might appeal to you."

"Ah, you are American," one of the guys in the group called out in a thick accent, smiling at them.

"Ah, you are nosy," Jane murmured and Maura shushed her.

"Yes. We are." She nodded at the man.

"And yes, I am," he responded, looking at Jane, his eyes twinkling. "Nosy, that is." He had longish, light brown hair, light eyes and wore glasses. He was dressed in a tan suit with a light blue shirt. Jane liked him immediately. "Where are you from?"

Jane smiled back. "Born and bred in Boston, Massachusetts." She gestured towards Maura. "But she lived in France for many years."

They introduced themselves and they found out his name was Henry. He talked to Maura a bit about France, then pointed to his group. "We visited New York City last year. It was quite enjoyable." He sat down next to Jane. "We love the sport of baseball and we were able to see a baseball game in New York while we were there," he said excitedly. "Are you a, how do you say," he paused, thinking. "A fan of the team Yankees?"

"Ohh." Maura pressed her lips together and glanced over at Jane as the detective gasped in horror. She put one hand over her heart, the other grabbing Maura's leg for support.

"What?" Henry looked quickly from Jane to Maura. "What did I say?"

Jane pointed at him. "Next time you go to America, you go to Boston. And you go to Fenway and you watch a team called the Red Sox. And I'll tell you why." She waved the rest of his group over. "Hey! Over here!" She looked back over at Henry. "Do you all speak English?" She thumbed over to Maura. "If not, I have a translator. This is very important."

Henry laughed. "Yes, we all speak English. Some of us better than others, but we understand the language well."

The other four walked over. Three sat on the love seat across from them and one squeezed in next to Maura. Jane instinctively put an arm around Maura, pulling her closer until the blonde was practically on her lap. Jane's arm was cradling her back, her hand resting on her hip. Maura shifted so she was leaning heavily on Jane in order to hold her wine glass comfortably.

"Everyone ready?" Jane quickly scanned the group. Taking a quick sip of her beer, she began. "It all started in 1901..."

The baseball talk eventually gave way to talking about French sports and then they started talking about the differences between America and France.

Jane was enjoying herself immensely. They were a lively, educated group and Jane liked watching Maura converse with people who were at her level and able to hold a legit debate with her on certain topics.

Around three thirty in the morning, the conversation started to dwindle as everyone started to feel the effects of the alcohol they'd consumed. Jane was regretting that last beer she just finished, she knew she should have stopped after the fifth one. Those, coupled with the three group shots the guys insisted on, had been too much.

Maura and one of the other guys, Jean-Paul, had easily drank nearly two bottles of wine by themselves and Maura had entered the giggling phase about an hour ago.

Jane also recognized that she herself was entering a phase. The touching phase. More specifically, the touching Maura phase. The M.E. had been literally draped over Jane all night as they were squished on the love seat and it was weakening Jane's resolve, which was already weakened in her inebriated state.

"I think it's time to call it a night." Henry stood to stretch.

Jane tapped Maura's hip indicating they should stand up. Maura stood up shakily, leaning on Jane for support.

Henry leaned in to kiss first Maura's cheek and then Jane's.

"Bonne nuit belles filles."

Maura giggled and raised her hand to pat Jane's face. "I know! Isn't she beautiful?"

Henry chuckled and glanced at Jane. "Yes, she is."

Maura leaned back to look at Jane and she shook her head. "I tell her all the time." Maura leaned towards Henry conspiringly. "But she doesn't believe me," she whispered loudly.

"First of all, I'm right here," Jane stated. "I can hear you."

She handed Maura her clutch. "Second, I know enough to realize that he was using the plural. He was also calling you beautiful."

Maura smiled affectionately, reaching out and pinching Jane's cheek. "But not like you, Jane."

"Hey!" Jane protested, swatting Maura's hand away. She felt the blush rise at Maura's words, though, and she slid arm around Maura's waist as they said goodbye to the other members of the group.

Maura noticed the grip Jane had in her. She noticed that everything the detective said all night had been punctuated with a touch, squeeze, or rub and she unabashedly encouraged it.

She, at first, contributed it to the guise that they had created for Madeleine, then she blamed the drinks and the atmosphere. However, it continued when they went back to the apartment.

"Thanks for such a great night, Maur," Jane had murmured, pulling Maura into the biggest hug she'd given in a long time. "It was the most amazing slice of lemon I've ever had."

Maura had laughed as Jane pulled her close, nuzzling her face in her hair. After lightly kissing her on the cheek, Jane had pulled away and, after quickly changing, had stumbled into bed.

The next morning Maura found Jane wrapped around her from behind. Her head pounding, she had pretended to be asleep and just enjoyed being cocooned in Jane's arms until the brunette started to wake up.

Maura had gasped a little as Jane tightened her hold, snuggling closer to Maura before seeming to realize what she was doing. Mumbling an apology and something that sounded a lot like "showercoffeehangover," Jane had left the room.

It happened again later on that night at the Notre Dame Cathedral. Jane had grabbed her hand to pull her towards an exhibit and then didn't let go.

At the Eiffel Tower the day after that, Jane had wordlessly wrapped her arms around Maura's shoulders from behind. Maura had instinctively raised her own hands to hold on to Jane's forearms and they stayed like that for what felt like eternity just enjoying the view. Like it was the most natural thing in the world. And again, that next morning, she found Jane on her side her arm flung around Maura.

As the detective had started to awaken and turn onto her back, her arm slid across Maura's hips, her warm palm splayed out on Maura's upper thigh. Maura's eyes had flown open as Jane's hand slipped under her sleep shirt and lightly scratched the skin that she found there. Yawning, Jane had pulled her hand out to stretch, finally fully waking. "Morning, Maur," she'd rasped, flinging the covers off and standing.

Maura had just laid there, wondering what she had ever done to deserve such torture. She didn't know why but ever since that night at the restaurant, it was like something had subtly changed in their relationship.

Jane was suddenly touching her all the time, constantly. A rub, a tickle, a hand on her hip, her thigh, her knee, rubbing her arms when she was cold, hugging her close for no reason. It was like Jane was doing it subconsciously, as if she wasn't even aware of it. It was almost like how it was in the beginning of their friendship only magnified.

It was turning Maura into a quivering mess. She loved it, soaked it up, but it was slowly becoming an addiction. She needed it, craved it, wanted to return it. It was affecting her writing, her thoughts were constantly on Jane.

Maura decided she needed to relax. She cancelled her writing time for the next day and called the spa and made an appointment.

Jane, of course, was less than thrilled. "Mauurrr," she whined as they made their way to the Espace Payot, a ritzy spa that Maura loved.

"Jane, it won't kill you."

Jane bit her tongue, holding back her childish retort as she remembered the promise she'd made the day before they left. That she would do whatever Maura wanted her to do. Happily.

They had just approached the spa, when something caught Jane's eye. There was a car parked nearby and her eyes nearly bugged out of her head as she realized what kind it was. "Oh my god," she breathed, walking over to it. "Do you know what this is?" She asked Maura, holding her hands out towards it almost reverently.

Maura nodded. "Yes, it's a Bugatti Chiron. They debuted for the first time this past March."

Jane whimpered. "Frankie would die right now." She whipped out her phone and took a picture. "Pics or it didn't happen," she whined in an imitation of her brother. She looked at it and then waved Maura over. "Get in the picture so he knows I'm not just sending him a random one off the internet."

Maura rolled her eyes, but stood next the car. Jane snapped the picture and laughed gleefully. They were turning to head to the spa when they heard a loud commotion.

"Stop him! He stole my wallet!"

Aman in a trench coat was shouting and a blur was heading towards them. Maura barely had time to step out of the way. Jane's incredible reflexes kicked in and she pushed Maura out of the way with one hand and reached out to grab the handlebars of the bicycle barreling towards them with the other. Wrenching the bike down to the ground, she forced the rider to lose control and he tumbled to the ground, hard.

Though visibly shaken, he stood and tried to run. Jane sprinted after him, bringing him back down to the ground. Two men standing nearby rushed to her aid, grabbing the young guy and hauling him up.

Maura hurried over, pointing to a bystander and asking them in French to call the police. The woman hurried to comply.

Maura reached Jane as she was telling the pickpocket to give the wallet back.

The kid smirked at Jane. "Je t'emmerde," he spat out, looking away.

Jane looked at Maura. "What'd he say?"she asked out of the corner of her mouth.

"Oh. Well, he basically just said," she cleared her throat. "Fuck you," she whispered apologetically.

"Oh really?" the brunette murmured, eyebrows raising. Maura could see the transformation from Jane to Detective Rizzoli happen right in front of her.

Jane's jaw tightened and she fixed a stern gaze on the young man in front of her. "I'm going to tell you one more time," she began in a low voice. She went to rest her hands on her belt out of habit.

"Give the-" she stopped as she suddenly fell forward a bit, slightly thrown off balance when her hands didn't land on the belt normally there. Maura suppressed a grin. Jane stood up straight, quickly masking the surprised look on her face. She cleared her throat and bent back down, her face level with the young guy in front of her. "Give this man's wallet back. Now."

Maura translated in case he didn't understand English. He stared at her defiantly.

Jane pointed in his face. "Hey! I suggest you do as I say." Her face remained stony but Maura could tell she was enjoying herself.

Maura loved watching the detective in her element. She wasn't very intimidating size-wise, aside from being tall, but Jane Rizzoli was a force to be reckoned with. She exuded confidence and always remained in total control. When she fixed you with that cool and calculating gaze, Maura always felt a little sorry for whomever was on the receiving end.

The kid glanced around as he heard sirens in the distance. Then he reached into his pocket and threw the wallet at Jane before trying to wrestle out out the grasp the two men had him in. The police car pulled in and uniforms jumped out and detained the pickpocket.

Jane tapped the man in the trench coat on the shoulder. "I believe this is yours, sir?" she asked, holding out the wallet.

The man turned to take the wallet and Maura gasped. "Oh! James!"

James smiled in delight. "Maura!"

Jane watched in amusement. "Is there anyone in Paris you _don't_ know?" she asked.

Maura gave him a hug and then stepped back. Turning to Jane, she smiled. "Jane, this is James, he is a dear friend of my father's."

James reached out and shook Jane's hand. "Nice to meet you, Jane. That was quite a sight to witness." He shook his head and sighed. "I don't know how to thank you." He went to pull some money out if the wallet. "Perhaps you would accept-"

Jane hurriedly stopped him. "Oh, no, please. No thanks are necessary. Just doing my job." Jane waved her hand.

He chuckled. "It's your job to take down pickpockets?"

"Oh," Jane laughed softly. "It's going to be hard to break the habit of saying that," she admitted to Maura.

Maura smiled and squeezed her arm. "Jane was a homicide detective in Boston. She just recently accepted a new position with the FBI in DC."

James' mouth opened in surprise. "I have to admit that's very impressive. I wish you the best of luck in your new endeavor."

"Thank you, sir."

He tapped his wallet on the palm of his other hand. "You know, it's not the money or the cards or anything like that. That's all replaceable." He opened the wallet and carefully took out an old, creased photograph. "I don't remember my mother, she passed away when I was very young."

He held it out for them to look at. "I've carried this picture of her with me my whole life. It's the only picture I have of her holding me."

Jane smiled warmly. "She was beautiful."

"She was." He slipped the photograph back in his wallet and put it back in his pocket. "That is what's irreplaceable."

He clapped his hands together. "It was wonderful running into you, Maura." He leaned in to kiss her cheek. "I'll be seeing your father next month at a lecture." He turned to Jane.

"Thank you again, Jane. And I look forward to hearing about your progress with the FBI." He winked. "I have friends all over the world."

Jane smiled and shook his hand. He then pulled out a key fob, pressing a button. The Bugatti roared to life.

Jane's mouth dropped open. "That's your car?

James looked over and smiled, seeing the look of awe on her face. "Yes. Would you like to take it for a spin?"

Jane's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"Absolutely. Let's go!"

"Jane," Maura began, and then stopped as she saw Jane's face fall.

"Oh. I can't, I'm sorry. We have an appointment right now," Jane told James, looking at the car longingly.

Maura sighed. "Go."

Jane gasped. "You mean it?"

"Of course. Go." Maura smiled.

Jane squeaked happily, running over to Maura, hugging her tightly. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

She pulled back and lowered her voice. "There were no, uh, spurned advances with this one?" she asked. "He's not going to try to drive me to some secluded place in retaliation?"

Maura chuckled. "No, you're perfectly safe."

Jane hurried after James. "I'll be back, Maur! Don't wait for me!"

"But, Jane-"

"Go ahead, enjoy yourself! I'll see you in a little while." She grinned happily, sliding into the car seat.

Maura sighed, watching them drive off. She glanced at the spa. She still wanted the massage but she didn't want to do any of the other things she planned without Jane. She headed in and then stopped and grinned somewhat evilly as she thought of what she was going to do.

Jane found her as she was coming out of the massage room.

"Maura, look!" She showed Maura the picture of her behind the wheel of the Bugatti. "I just sent it to Frankie."

She glanced past Maura inside the spa. "Did I miss it all? Darn."

Maura hid a grin at Jane's obvious sarcasm. "I'm starting to think that you're purposely doing this to get out of joining me at the spa."

"Not true, Maur. I don't plan this stuff, these things just happen." She shrugged. "Oh, well. At least you enjoyed it. That's all that matters, really."

Maura nodded, letting Jane ramble. Keeping her eyes on Jane, she called out to the woman at the desk. "Jacqueline, were you able to transfer our packages and appointments to tomorrow?"

"Oui, Madame Isles. Certainly."

Maura glanced her way and smiled. "Wonderful, we'll see you tomorrow then."

Jane's mouth fell open. "But Maura! You…we, didn't you-" she sputtered. "But, but, what about your agenda?!"

Maura put up her hand, effectively silencing the detective. 'We're coming back tomorrow, Jane," she replied firmly, gathering her things. She turned away, leaving no room for argument.

She walked towards the exit, winking at the receptionist.

"Merci." She glanced back at Jane and raised an eyebrow. Jane pouted but dutifully followed Maura out of the spa giving the woman behind the desk a dirty look when she smirked.

 _A/N: There should only be two or three more cha_ pters left. I'm trying to wrap it up nea _tly without dragging it out or making it appear too rushed. FYI...please note the rating change to M for the next chapter!_


	9. Chapter 9

"The city of Paris is separated into 20 arrondissements. Districts, if you will. Now, these are not to be mistaken for departmental arrondissements. Those subdivide the 101 French departments."

Jane stopped walking and blinked at her friend. "You lost me after 'The city of Paris'." She shook her head. "I'm going to need coffee before I can compute anything you're saying to me."

Maura nudged her gently, smiling. "Then it's a good thing we're here."

Jane looked up at the building they were standing in front of. "Cafe de Flore," she read.

Maura beamed. "Yes. One of my favorite places. The café was opened in the 1880s. The name was taken from a sculpture of Flora located nearby. She was the goddess of flowers and the season of Spring, of course."

"Of course," Jane echoed, following Maura inside.

"It has become a bit of a tourist attraction but it's such an important piece of the 20th century art scene in France."

They took a seat near the window. Jane picked up the menu as Maura sighed happily and gestured to the interior. "See the red seats, the mahogany and mirrors?" Jane glanced around and nodded.

"It's a classic example of Art Deco. It's barely changed since it opened, you can just feel the authenticity."

She opened her own menu. "There are other cafes like it, mainly Les Deux Magots, but this one has always been my favorite."

They ordered coffee and breakfast and Jane sat back and took in the atmosphere. "It does give off a certain vibe," she admitted. "Kind of takes you back in time."

Maura nodded, thrilled that Jane felt it, too. "If I had to pick any point in time and location in which to live, I would choose Paris in the early to mid 1900's."

Jane looked at her curiously. "Seriously?"

"Oh, absolutely. The 1920's were time-changing in terms of culture. Surrealism was introduced by André Breton. Jazz was becoming popular. Fashion was at its peak." She sighed, fingering the collar of her shirt.

"Can you just imagine the styles?" She asked wistfully, a far-away look in her eyes.

"I _can_." Jane shuddered.

Maura chuckled. "Well, what would you choose?"

Jane thought for second. "The 60s."

Maura tilted her head. "The 60s," she repeated skeptically.

The detective nodded. "Yeah, sure." She ticked off the reasons. "Free love...anti-war movements…great music...Woodstock." She paused, thinking. "Tang," she added.

Maura shook her head and Jane huffed. "What? Any earlier and women were treated like property and anything later, I've lived through it!"

"It would be an interesting decade to explore," Maura admitted.

 _"_ Well _, I_ think so," Jane murmured. "Although the 20s in France sounds like a pretty close second."

Maura's eyes lit up. "It was amazing, Jane. I like to just sit here sometimes, it's truly such an iconic place, drink my coffee and close my eyes pretending I'm part of that era." She pointed over to the adjacent tables. "That right at the next table are Gertrude Stein and Pablo Picasso and Ernest Hemingway..." She trailed off and sighed.

The food arrived and Jane took a bite of her croissant. "I've heard of Picasso and Hemingway, but I'm not sure who Gertrude Stein is."

Maura took a sip of her coffee. "Gertrude Stein was a novelist, a poet, a playwright, and also an avid art collector. She actually owned a very popular Paris salon with her life partner, Alice Toklas." She cut into her omelette. "It was meeting place of brilliant minds." She glanced up, her eyes shining in excitement. "Do you know who would frequent there?"

"Would it be the other members at the figurative table to your left?" Jane guessed sarcastically. "Picasso and Hemingway?"

Maura laughed and tapped Jane's arm. "Yes, very good!" She continued, "As well as F. Scott Fitzgerald, Sinclair Lewis, Ezra pound, and Henri Matisse!"

She held a hand to her heart. "I would have loved to have been a mosquito on the wall."

Jane chuckled. "It's fly on the wall." She smiled at Maura fondly. "And who are you kidding?" she asked. "With that big brain of yours, you'd have been right at their table next to them."

Maura scoffed. "I doubt that." She squeezed Jane's hand. "But it was sweet of you to say so."

She continued. "There are many group discussions and lectures held for tourists, or even locals that are interested in learning more, dedicated to the history of France." She took a bite of her food, chewing and swallowing before resuming. "Every few months or so, Madeleine actually hosts discussions about the LGBT history in Paris the early 1900's over at the Shakespeare and Company bookstore."

She dabbed the corners of her mouth with her napkin. "One of her main focal points is the life of Gertrude Stein."

Jane took a sip of her coffee. "Really?" she asked.

Maura nodded. "The history of Paris in that era is quite rife with rich history and diverse culture, not excluding the gay and lesbian community."

Jane fell silent, listening. "During the 1920's Paris had become known for its laid back way of life. The nighttime scene was flourishing and many gay and lesbian nightclubs opened. One was Le Monocle, which is one of the first and most famous lesbian nightclubs."

"Really?" Jane asked again, her interest piqued. "They had gay clubs back then?"

"Quite a few. At Le Monocle, it was standard for couples to dress in the stereotypical butch/femme roles. One would wear a suit and the other would wear a dress."

"Huh." Jane was surprised. She suddenly flashed to an image of herself in a three piece suit and Maura in an evening dress. Drinking and dancing, surrounded by others living the same lifestyle. It was kind of hot.

They had just finished their food and settled the check, when Maura suddenly stood.

"Let's go for a run."

"Let's not and say we did."

"We haven't exercised much since we've been here," she reasoned.

"Maura, we walk miles every day!"

"Yes, but we should still run to maintain the current mileage we're able to do." She patted her stomach. "And work off the extra calories we've been consuming."

Jane sighed. "Ok, let's go back and change. Do you just want to run near the apartment?"

"Oh, no, I thought we could go to the Luxembourg gardens. I can show you where Gertrude Stein's salon was located."

They changed and headed for the gardens. After completing a couple of miles, Maura led them to the street nearby to show Jane the salon.

Maura slowed to a walk. "Ah," she hissed, bending over to stretch.

Jane jogged over to her. "You ok?"

Maura groaned. "My back is so tight. I should've stretched more before we started, I think." She slowly stood. "I haven't ran in over a week."

"Want to head back?"

Maura shook her head. "No, it's ok. We're right here." She slowly jogged a little further and then stopped.

"Here we are! 27 rue de Fleurus. Home of Gertrude Stein and Alice Toklas and the salon which hosted one of the first displays of modern art."

"I feel like I'm at a grave," Jane murmured, stepping up to the building and Maura rolled her eyes. "She died in 1946." Jane peered at the plaque that was on the door. "What else does it say?"

Maura glanced at it. "Gertrude Stein, American writer. Her brother Leo also lived here for a period of time. Alice, of course. It also states that they received many artists and writers."

"They sounded like great people." Jane nodded towards the house. "And I'm glad they were able to live their life happily. Together and doing something they loved." She smiled at Maura. "I like that a lot."

Maura smiled back. "Me, too."

They started to head back. "I wonder if they went to that Le Monocle club," Jane mused.

Maura shrugged. "Perhaps."

"Is it still there? Or one like it?"

"No. The ones today are much more modern."

"You say it like you know." When Maura didn't answer, Jane glanced at her out of the corner of her eye. "Have you ever gone to one of those clubs?" She tried to sound as casual as she could.

"Yes, actually."

"With Madeleine?" Jane felt a burst of jealousy.

Maura laughed. "No, Jane. Madeleine and I didn't go to clubs together."

"Oh." She tried in vain to keep the next question from leaving her mouth. "With who, then?"

Maura paused, looking over at Jane. She debated on the answer to give. Deciding on full honesty, she responded, "There was a woman I had a brief involvement with and she asked me to accompany her."

Jane's breath came out in a whoosh. "By involvement, you mean…"

Maura fixed her eyes on the road in front of them. "Relationship, yes. A brief one."

"Oh." Jane swallowed hard. She had never come right out and asked Maura if she'd ever been with another woman, but found the answer didn't really surprise her. Maura was very worldly and experienced. Very open-minded and nonjudgmental.

"Was she French?"

Maura shook her head. "No. She was from Greece."

Jane pictured a tall, gorgeous Greek woman and grimaced. She forced the image out of her mind.

"Were there...any others?"

"No. Just her. There was an initial attraction but, ultimately, it didn't work."

"Why didn't it work?" Jane asked, genuinely curious.

Maura turned to meet her gaze. "She wasn't the one for me," she replied softly.

Jane's knees suddenly felt like jelly. Plastering a smile on her face she started jogging again. "I always wondered," she murmured.

Maura jogged alongside her. "If I'd been with a woman?"

"No. What it would be like to be with a woman." _Not just any woman_ , she thought as she put a little distance between herself and Maura. _You_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura emerged from her office way earlier than planned, rubbing her lower back.

"Your back again?" Jane asked, looking up from the game she was playing on her iPad.

"I suppose it's just still sore from this morning." She stretched, grimacing as she felt the pull. She headed towards the bedroom. "I'll just make an appointment at the spa tomorrow for a massage."

O _h, hell no_! Jane thought frantically. _I am NOT going back there._

"Orrr…" she began as she she put the iPad on the table and stood. "I have two perfectly good hands right here," she said, holding her hands up and wiggling her fingers. She focused on them and shrugged. "Well, 'perfectly' might be a slight exaggeration," she murmured. "But they'll do the job."

She grinned at Maura and the ME smiled back at her adoringly. Jane was so lucky to be able to use her hands as well as she could. The scar tissue barely stopped her from doing anything.

Jane nodded towards the couch. "Go lay down."

Maura shook her head and laughed softly. "No, Jane, it's ok. I'll just make the appointment."

"Nope, go." Jane shook her head and pointed to the couch. "If I suck at this, then fine, make the appointment. But at least let me try." _Please god let me be a prodigy._

Maura stared at her for a moment. "Ok," she murmured softly. She nodded her head once and took a deep breath, heading for the couch.

Jane hurried ahead of her and took one of the big pillows, placing it on the cushion of the couch. "Ok, there you go." She looked around. "Oh, lotion!" She ran off to the bathroom.

Maura gingerly laid down on the couch on her stomach, hugging the pillow and willing herself to relax.

Jane came back into the room, a bottle of lotion in her hands. She placed it down on the table and positioned herself over Maura, one knee on the edge of the couch.

"Ok, here we go," she mumbled. "Don't worry, Maura-san. I've seen Mr. Miyagi do this a hundred times." She began rubbing her hands together frantically.

Maura craned her neck to watch her, bemused. She chuckled at Jane's antics, not having a clue what she was even talking about.

Suddenly she realized. "Oh! You're familiar with the technique of Moto Ki?"

Jane made a face. "Nooo, I'm familiar with the movie of Karate Kid."

Maura faced forward again. "It is an old-world healing method using energy."

"Ow!" Jane winced, looking at her hands. "It really does get hot!"

She leaned over Maura and pressed her hands to where she thought the sore spot was. "Here?"she asked.

Maura sank deeper into the pillow. "A little more to the left," she murmured. Jane moved over a bit, pressing down on another area. "There?"

Maura's eyebrows creased as Jane hit the spot. "Yes, right there."

Jane gently began rubbing, using the pads of her thumbs to dig a little deeper. "Let me know if it hurts," she told Maura.

"Mmmhm, I will." Maura's eyes were closing as Jane was rubbing circles on the small of her back and it was sending wonderful tingles up and down her spine.

Jane rubbed for a couple more minutes, then stood suddenly. Maura's body screamed in protest.

"Wha-?"

Jane was tugging on her shirt. "Take this off," she demanded and Maura just looked back at her, questioningly.

"It's in my way," Jane explained. Maura still hesitated.

"Unless you want to get lotion on it."

Maura quickly acquiesced. "This is a Salvatore Ferragamo," she informed Jane as she folded it neatly.

"I knowww!" Jane squealed " I could, like, totally tell," she continued in her valley girl voice and Maura rolled her eyes as she laid back on the couch.

Jane smirked as she lotioned up her hands. She took her place above Maura again, gently pressing her hands to the soft skin. Maura almost moaned. Her eyes slammed shut and she just tried to enjoy it as silently as she could as Jane rubbed deeply into her lower back.

"I used too much," Jane whispered as she gathered up the excess lotion on Maura's back and started to rub it into her skin as she worked her way higher. It was getting awkward to stretch that far and, for ease, she swung her leg over Maura, gently settling on her upper thighs.

"So, what do you think?" Jane asked, leaning forward to spread the lotion up towards Maura's shoulders. "Am I doing a good job?"

Maura simply nodded, not trusting her voice.

Jane stopped at the bra strap and tugged on it gently. "Can I undo this?"

Maura's body was throbbing. Especially one area in particular.

She made a sound that Jane must have mistook for a 'yes' because she unhooked Maura's bra in one fluid motion.

Jane suddenly froze as she realized how far she'd gone. Staring at the expanse of creamy skin beneath her, she bit her lip. _No_ _big_ _deal_ , she told herself, ignoring her thumping heart. _Just_ _helping_ _your_ _friend_ _feel_ _better_. Her hands shook slightly as she started to fully massage the total length of Maura's back. From lower to upper and upper to lower in broad, even strokes.

It was pure heaven. Maura could feel the ends of Jane's hair tickling the exposed skin of her back. The strong hands were loosening muscles Maura didn't even know were tense.

Jane hit a particularly sensitive area and Maura whimpered softly. Her back arched, causing her backside to raise up into Jane.

Jane became instantly wet as Maura's ass came into contact with her center and it took all her willpower not to grind back down into the blonde.

Her breath caught in her throat. She was suddenly lightheaded, arousal coiling deep in her belly.

As she continued to descend Maura's back, she went so far down that her thumbs slipped under the waistband of Maura's yoga pants.

"Uh!" Maura gasped, her eyes flying open.

"Oh, sorry," Jane mumbled, still in a fog.

She continued to rub until she was suddenly aware of Maura's body shaking slightly. She stopped immediately, leaning over to look at her friend.

"Maura? Are you crying?"

"Get off me, Jane."

Jane hastened to comply. "Are you ok?"

Maura didn't answer as she reached around to fasten her bra again before standing up. Grabbing her shirt, she held in front of her as she fought to keep her tears at bay.

Jane reached out, beyond concerned. "Did I hurt you?" She asked, trying to assess Maura.

Maura shrugged away and let out a strangled laugh. "Yes, it hurts, Jane. It hurts when you touch me like that." She was struggling to keep her resolve.

Jane shook her head. "I'm so, so sorry," she said, her face a mask of worry. "Should we go to the hospital? God, Maura. I thought I could make it feel better. I didn't mean to hurt your back even more." She kept trying to put her arm around Maura to help her back to the couch.

Maura's resolve broke. "No, Jane!" She burst out, causing Jane to stop in confusion.

Maura ducked her head, trying to keep it under control. "You don't get it. It's not my back. My heart Jane, you're hurting my heart."

"What? Your heart?"

"You can't just touch me like that and think it's ok. You can't just play with my emotions!"

Jane threw her hands up in bewilderment. "What the-?! What are you talking about?" She was getting more confused by the second.

Maura let out an anguished laugh. "I hate this! I hate how make me feel like this! I can't even be around you anymore." She shook her head.

Jane felt like she was slapped in the face. "What the fuck, Maura?!" she rasped. "What are you saying?" She took a step towards Maura, but the other woman stepped back.

"I'm sorry, Jane. I just can't do this anymore," she replied in a controlled voice. "I can't keep feeling this way."

"What way, Maura?! What way?" Jane was practically shouting now, staring at Maura in shock. "Do you want me to leave?"

When she didn't receive an answer, she laughed harshly. "I'll take that as a yes."

Maura threw the shirt she had in her hands at Jane. "No!" she cried. "That's _not_ what I want!" Her hands fell to her sides.

"No? Well, then enlighten me!" Jane tossed the shirt she caught onto the chair. "What do you want?!"

Maura finally met her eyes and Jane almost gasped at the intensity of her gaze. The blonde suddenly strode purposely towards her and Jane fought the urge to shrink back, unsure of what Maura was about to do.

Maura reached Jane and pressed right into her, reaching up to cup Jane's face firmly. "This," she whispered, pulling Jane's head down and capturing her lips in an almost bruising kiss.

She released Jane's face, shocked at what she just did. Breathing heavily, she stepped back, giving Jane her space.

Jane looked like she was about bolt. "Maura," she breathed. She swallowed hard. "Why did you just do that?" she asked in a soft, controlled voice that belied her inner turmoil.

Maura wiped her eyes. "You must make a choice to take a chance or your life will never change."

"I heard you quote that to Korsak. I'm choosing to do this because I never could take the chance before. I never did this because I was afraid I'd lose you."

She sniffled. "However, I feel like after this month is over, I've already lost you. So I can do it now. I can do it because, now-" she smiled shakily. "Now I truly have nothing to lose."

She placed her hands on Jane's hips and leaned in again. Standing on her toes, she softly pressed her lips to Jane's in a chaste but heartfelt kiss. A small shudder rippled through her body. She'd dreamed of doing this for so long. "I love you," she whispered.

Suddenly drained, she stepped back and waited for Jane's reaction.

It took Jane a long moment to gather her thoughts when the kiss ended. Finally she spoke. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Maura's head shot up. "Jane, please -"

"This whole time?!" She took a step forward. "Maura! This whole time?!" She looked slightly crazed and Maura's eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry Jane. I couldn't keep it in another minute. I understand if you you need to leave." Maura dropped her head and stepped back, certain she'd ruined everything.

"Leave? Wha-? No! God Maura! That's the last thing I want. Jesus. I don't know whether to laugh or cry!"

She ran a hand through her hair. "You really feel the same?"

Maura picked up her shirt from the chair and folded it. "I have for a long time. I just-" She stopped suddenly, looking up. "Wait, did you say the _same_?" She placed the folded shirt back on the chair.

"Maura," Jane whispered and taking another step closer. She swallowed hard, her eyes trailing over the blonde in front of her. Maura looked so sexy standing in just her bra, breathing heavily. She reached out with her left hand, her thumb first brushing Maura's cheek then fully cupping her jaw as she leaned back in.

Their eyes met and Jane smiled softly before capturing the doctor's top lip between her own. She released it and then covered the bottom one. Maura immediately reciprocated, sucking gently on the lip between her own.

Morning softly, she opened her mouth a fraction wider, kissing Jane a little deeper. The kiss was warm and tentative as they familiarized themselves with each other's lips. Needing air, they broke apart and stared at each other, hardly believing that this was even happening.

"Holy shit," Jane whispered. "Is this real life?"

"I think so" Maura smiled, reaching up to wrap her arms around Jane's neck. "My dreams aren't ever this good."

Jane smiled back and wrapped her own arms around Maura's waist pulling her close once again. This time the kiss was less tentative, more curious, as Maura traced Jane's lower lip with her tongue. Jane parted her lips slightly, which was all the encouragement Maura needed and she slipped her tongue inside Jane's mouth sliding it against Jane's. Slowly and sensuously their tongues explored each other.

Maura's hands were deeply entangled in raven tresses as Jane's were wandering as much as they could. When it became too much, they finally broke for air again.

"Mmm. Jane, we-" Maura began as Jane started to kiss her way down Maura's jaw to her neck. "Ohh," she murmured, distracted. She closed her eyes and tilted her head to grant Jane better access.

"Jane, we should," she tried again but was cut off as Jane made her way back to Maura's lips. The brunette pulled back slightly, understanding what the M.E. was trying to say.

"We'll talk, Maura. I promise. But right now, I just want to kiss you. I want to kiss you and touch you and hold you." She laughed softly. "I don't think I've ever wanted anything more in my entire life."

Maura's heart swelled with happiness. "Even more than a signed Babe Ruth baseball?" she teased.

"Ooh." Jane sucked in air between her teeth. "That's very close," she murmured, thinking about it. She grinned. "But yes, even more than that."

Her eyes searched Maura's face. "If you don't feel the same, then tell me and we'll talk, but if not..," she trailed off and slowly leaned forward again, giving Maura a chance to object.

Maura closed the distance this time. She met Jane's lips and kissed her fiercely, plunging her fingers once again deeply into Jane's raven curls. This was better than Jane could have ever imagined. She couldn't get enough. She trailed her fingers over Maura's bare back.

Growing bolder, she ran her hands down further, causing Maura to gasp into their kiss as she cupped her ass and squeezed. "I've wanted to do that forever," she husked.

That seemed to ignite a fire in Maura and she grabbed the hem of Jane's shirt. "Take this off. Now," she murmured breathlessly as she pulled it up.

Jane lifted her arms up so Maura could take it off. Her lips found Maura's again as she started to backwards walk down the short hallway. _Are we really doing this, are we really doing this?!_

Then Maura reached between them again, this time fumbling with the button on Jane's jeans. _Yup_ , _we're really_ d _oing this._

Managing to undo it, she slid the zipper down and pushed the material over Jane's hips. Using the door jamb of the bedroom for balance, Jane kicked off the jeans impatiently as Maura quickly took off her yoga pants, folded them with lightning speed and placed them on the recliner.

Jane looked at her incredulously and Maura shook her head, looking properly abashed. "I know, I have a problem, I'm sorry," she mumbled as she threw herself back into Jane's arms and kissed her with total abandon.

Wrapping her arms around the blonde, Jane twirled them around towards the bed, falling back on it and pulling Maura down on top of her.

Maura laughed softly, looking down at Jane beneath her.

Jane smirked. "See? I could've been a ballerina."

They relished this moment, their first time skin to skin. Jane wanted to savor every second of it.

"Mmmm." Maura dipped her head to kiss Jane again, her hair falling around them. Her thigh slipped between Jane's and she groaned at the contact.

Jane plunged her tongue into Maura's mouth, loving the taste of her. She put her hands on Maura's hips, guiding her as their bodies slowly began to move together. Their tongues swirled together and Maura felt herself getting impossibly wet. She broke the kiss, moaning softly as Jane once again began kissing down her neck. Jane's hands ran up and down her body as her mouth traveled further down, kissing across her chest until she reached the edge of the black bra she was wearing. Jane paused and Maura felt her hands go up to the clasp in the back and she closed her eyes in anticipation. When nothing happened, she looked down and met questioning brown eyes.

Maura chuckled. "I hope you're not getting shy now," she murmured, and Jane's face suddenly morphed into a confident smirk. She sat up slightly, Maura shifting quickly so she was sitting in her lap, one knee on either side of Jane's hips.

Jane eagerly undid the clasp and pulled the restricting item of clothing away from Maura's body, throwing it behind her.

She saw Maura's head follow the flying garment and tightened her hold on Maura's hips.

"Let it go," she rasped, swallowing hard as she was suddenly face to face with one of the most gorgeous things that she had ever seen. Two of them, actually. Keeping one hand on Maura's hip in case she made a mad dash for the bra, she reached up with the other hand and cupped one full breast. Trapping the rosy nipple between her thumb and index finger, she squeezed it gently.

Maura moaned at the sensation. "Oh, Jane," she murmured.

Jane dipped her head and flicked the tip with her tongue. Maura's legs tightened around Jane, looking for friction. Jane brought her other hand up to cup the other breast, loving the feel of them in her hands. "God you have great tits," she murmured as she lowered her head and took the inviting nipple of the other one into her mouth.

Maura gasped as Jane's tongue swirled around the hardened nub a couple of times before gently sucking it in into her mouth, then releasing it with a small pop. She hungrily went back for more, her mouth working in tandem with her other hand that was lightly pinching and rolling Maura's right nipple. Kissing her way across the valley between Maura's breast, she switched gears, taking the other nipple into her mouth and sucking hard. Maura moaned and her body bucked into Jane.

Jane felt intoxicated. She was in sensory overload as she felt Maura's hands moving all over her back and into her hair as her own hands and mouth explored areas she'd only dreamed of touching.

Maura dipped her head. "Jane?" she whispered, her hot breath right against her ear.

Jane looked up and Maura crushed their lips together as she pushed Jane back down into the bed.

Not ready to give up control, Jane turned them so that Maura was on her back.

"Jane," Maura eked out. "I need you to touch me. Please."

Jane couldn't believe how badly she wanted this woman. Her head was clouded, her breath ragged, her heart was pounding.

She tugged down one side of Maura's lacy black thong, kissing the hipbone it exposed. She then tugged down the other side, Maura lifting her hips slightly, enabling Jane to slide the material down silky, smooth legs.

Discarding the article of clothing off the side of the bed, she turned her attention back to the gorgeous, now completely naked blonde beneath her. Oh my god. Her eyes drank in the sight. "You're beautiful," she whispered reverently.

Suddenly at a loss at what to do, she opened her mouth to voice her concerns but then stopped. Maura knew she'd never done anything like this before.

Besides, she was Jane Rizzoli. She'd figure it out.

She gently parted Maura's knees, noticing that they were shaking a little. "Hey, are you ok?" She asked concernedly, rubbing the outside of Maura's thigh.

Maura breathed out a laugh. "Yes, Jane. Very much so. I'm just running purely on arousal and adrenaline right now."

Her own arousal pumping through her veins, Jane leaned forward between Maura's legs and placed a hand on either side of Maura's head, giving her a long, deep kiss before trailing her lips back down the length of her body.

She stopped at Maura's leg, kissing it, running her tongue over the soft skin on the inside of her thigh, stopping just shy of where Maura wanted her to be.

Maura felt the warm breath on her and gasped audibly, her hips involuntarily jerking in anticipation. Jane licked her lips before lowering her head and pressing her lips to the wet folds waiting for her.

She kissed them deeply and slid the tip of her tongue until it found the hard bundle of nerves it was searching for.

"Oh my God, Jane." Maura was grasping the sheet in one hand and Jane's shoulder in the other.

Jane ran her tongue along the length of Maura's opening, then back up to her clit, licking and nibbling. She continued until Maura started pulling on her frantically. "Come up here," she mumbled. "Kiss me, Jane."

Jane met Maura's lips passionately. Maura moaned into the kiss, grabbing Jane's hand and pulling it down between her legs. Jane slid her finger down until the tip was at Maura's opening. She began rubbing circles gently, but not dipping inside.

Maura pulled her mouth away from Jane's and gasped in air. "Oh, yes! Oh, that feels so good."

Jane continued rubbing but increased the pressure adding her middle finger to the mix.

"God Jane!" Maura kissed Jane hard as her hips bucked, trying to force Jane's fingers inside.

"Jane. Oh ..Jane ..please. Inside. I need to feel you inside me."

Jane began lightly kissing and sucking on Maura's neck as her fingers slid inside. Maura's hips nearly came up off the bed.

"Oh, god," she murmured as Jane gently pumped her fingers in and out.

Jane was enveloped in a feeling of intimacy like she'd never felt before. Maura's walls were soft and warm and she shifted slightly to angle her wrist in order to push her fingers deeper. Maura moaned at the sensation of being filled.

Jane made sure her thumb was in contact with Maura's clit, adding to the already building orgasm.

"Kiss me," Maura gasped again.

Jane quickly obliged, and their tongues dueled for dominance. Jane let Maura's tongue enter one last time and she captured it with her lips, sucking lightly on the tip of it before releasing it.

"Curl your fingers," Maura breathlessly called out. "Can you feel the slightly ridged area?"

Jane resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Instead of being weirded out at the idea of a sex tutorial, she eagerly listened to Maura's instructions, wanting nothing more than to make her feel good.

Jane felt what she was describing and nodded. "I feel it."

"Oh, Jane." Maura threw her head back. "Right there. Keep doing that."

Jane was in awe of what was happening. She loved hearing Maura call out her name. She loved seeing the intense pleasure on Maura's face, loved the way Maura's body reacted to her.

"Don't stop, Jane." Maura's hips began to rock along with Jane's thrusts. "I'm going to come," she gasped, reaching out to grab Jane. "I'm coming, Jane. I'm coming, I'm-Oh!" Letting out a muffled cry, she reached her climax. Jane felt the walls around her fingers clench as Maura rode out her orgasm.

Her wrist was burning, but she didn't care. She kept gently pumping until Maura closed her legs on her hand.

"Too sensitive," she murmured.

Slumping down next to Maura, she slowly extracted her fingers from the warm crevice they were buried in.

Maura turned towards her, her hazel-green eyes bright and intense. Jane knew Maura had gorgeous eyes, but she had never seen them this up close before and she marveled at the flecks of gold interwoven between the green and brown. They were striking. "You are fucking incredible, Jane Rizzoli."

Jane chuckled. "Is it wrong that hearing you swear is a major turn on?"

Maura didn't answer. Instead, she captured Jane's lips in what could possibly be their most passionate kiss of the night.

Sitting up, she pulled Jane with her. "Turn around," she whispered sucking the detective's lower lip between her own one last time. "Mmmm," she hummed as their lips parted and she shifted slightly to turn Jane's hips. After pulling off her emerald green boy shorts, she reached up to pull off Jane's sports bra. She ran her hands over Jane's smaller, but still perfectly sized breasts. She felt her nipples go rock hard and she gently pushed Jane forward.

"Bend over."

Jane hastily complied. She was so aroused that it was almost painful and she wanted release as soon as possible, any way Maura wanted to give it to her.

As Jane bent over, Maura kissed her way down Jane's muscled back, stopping to palm her perfectly sculpted gluteus maximus and squeezing it, kneading it lightly in her hands.

As Jane's legs involuntarily parted further and she moaned softly, Maura laid down and positioned herself so she was directly under her glistening center.

Jane moaned as she realized what Maura was doing. "Oh, god Maura," she murmured hotly her hips gyrating in order to connect with Maura's face.

Maura grasped her hips and pulled her down, pressing her lips to the wet folds, her tongue sneaking out to penetrate through them.

"Ohhh. Jesus. That feels so good," she mumbled as Maura's tongue alternated between plunging and swiping.

Jane's hips moved on their own accord. She was so close. "It's not going to take much."

Then Maura wrapped her lips around Jane's clit and sucked. "Oh fuck," Jane gasped as her orgasm swiftly overtook her.

Maura shifted suddenly and Jane's body screamed in protest. "Maur, what-?!"

She was cut off as Maura's lips met hers in a bruising kiss. "I want to see you come," she murmured breathlessly and Jane didn't think it was possible to get any wetter than she was in that moment.

Maura flipped them over so Jane was on her back and Maura took her place on her side next to her. Pushing her knees apart, she reached between Jane's legs and gently played with Jane's opening as she sucked on the nipple closest to her. Staying away from Jane's overly sensitive area, she worked on getting Jane back to height of pleasure she was at before.

When she decided Jane was close enough, she slid two fingers deep inside, Jane gasping at the welcome intrusion. "Jesus Christ," she moaned as her hips began to rock.

Having intimate knowledge of the body, Maura knew exactly where to stroke and press to bring Jane to climax.

Jane leaned her head back her eyes closed as Maura's hands and lips wreaked havoc on her body. She could feel herself trembling. She could hardly breathe. _Oh my god_ , _this is what love feels like. Real, true_ , _deep love. This is it. What people talk about, what songs are written about, what happens once in a lifetime._

Now it was Maura's turn to watch Jane's face in fascination, loving the ecstasy playing on the detective's features, knowing she was the one causing it. Seeing this gorgeous woman writhing beneath her was literally a fantasy come true. She was making love to Jane. To _Jane_.

"I'm gonna come," Jane rasped and Maura snapped out of her reverie, pressing her lips to Jane's mouth, down her jaw and neck.

"Oh god!" Jane's eyes squeezed shut. "Maura," she gasped as her body stilled for a split section before her second orgasm crashed into her.

When the last of the aftershocks were over, Maura extracted her fingers and pressed her lips to Jane's in a gentle kiss.

They just lay like that for a few minutes, reveling in the feeling of each other, of what just happened. "Mmm," Jane sighed, looking over at Maura as the blonde rolled onto her back and closed her eyes, a happy smiled locked into place.

"I love you," she murmured. Her eyes widened at how easily that came out of her mouth.

Maura's smile shook slightly, the implication of that simple declaration not lost on her. "How long I've waited to hear those words," she whispered, her eyes opening to meet Jane's as she turned into her side.

Jane propped herself up, reaching under the sheet to put a hand on Maura's hip. "I mean it," she insisted, willing Maura to believe it. "I've never felt like this, Maura. Not about anyone, ever."

Maura reached up to run her thumb over Jane's lips. "I know," she said softly as Jane kissed her thumb. "And I love you." She pulled Jane down for a kiss.

Jane frowned as they pulled apart. "This feels surreal. I never thought this would ever happen," she admitted. "I never knew you felt this way."

"Me neither. But Jane, I am so happy."

"Well, yeah. Me, too. But what are we-?" Jane waved her hand helplessly.

Maura stopped her. "We'll figure it out, Jane. Just not right this instant. Let's just enjoy each other for a minute. Goodness knows we've waited long enough."

Jane ran her hand down over Maura's thigh and back up over her hip and then down the dip of her waist. Maura was right. They would figure it out. Jane didn't care how. She wasn't going another day without Maura from this moment forward.

Jane grinned and laid back down, sighing happily. "I feel so…mushy."

Maura turned to look at Jane. "Mushy?"

"Yeah, like my insides are all tingly and mushy." She was suddenly mortified as those words left her mouth. Jesus, what was happening to her. Maura Isles already had her reduced to professions of love and corny sentiments.

Maura sat up, quickly pulling the sheet back to press a hand to Jane's stomach. "You could be having an internal prolapse," she murmured, instantly worried.

Jane pushed her hand away, frantically reaching for the sheet. Pulling it back up around her, she found her voice.

"Maura! I am not having an internal prolapse!" Suddenly overcome with how comical this was, at how concerned Maura looked, she started laughing. "I feel mushy inside because of you!"

Maura looked at her quizzically. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It's a very good thing," Jane assured her. "That's how you affect me. You turn my insides to mush."

"Oh." The doctor tilted her head. "Well, I'm happy to have such an effect on you, I suppose. It's a terrible way to phrase it, though. The English language is overflowing with rich, expressive, vibrant words to choose from and you use the word 'mushy'."

Jane scoffed. "You're one to talk. You use the worst words."

"I do not!" Maura responded indignantly. She paused. "Like what?" She asked. "And medical terminology doesn't count because that's my job."

"Well, that's like 97 percent of them," Jane conceded and Maura grinned smugly. Then she frowned. "What's the other 3 percent?"

Jane snuggled into Maura's side, kissing the smooth, soft skin of her shoulder. "Like…" She trailed off, kissing her shoulder again before resting her head on it. "Intercourse. Coitus. Ugh. Endosperm. Making love. Loverrr."

Maura scoffed lightly. "You do realize all of those words allude to sex in some way. It stands to reason that you're just a prude."

"I am not! I have no problem admitting that sex with you is amazing, mind-blowing, life-altering!" She lifted her head and looked at Maura who was smiling down at her. "See? And I did it without using the word intercourse or coitus!" She paused. "Or broccoli."

"Broccoli?"

"Another horrible word you use." She made a face. "Along with kale and quinoa."

Maura chuckled as she turned her head and kissed Jane.

Jane returned the kiss, then glanced at the clock on the nightstand next to Maura's side as they parted. "Oops. We've cut into your writing time," she realized.

She sat up, pulling the sheet up with her. Propping her elbow on her bent knee, she smiled down at Maura. "Sorry."

"I'm certainly not complaining." Maura sighed happily. "This was well worth it. It could be a future chapter."

"It's not that kind of book, Maura." Jane suddenly looked worried. "I told you I was kidding about the editor wanting a sex scene. There better not be any 50 Shades of Jane chapters."

"I was talking about how we confessed our feelings for each other, not the... coitus." Maura smirked as Jane pretended to gag. "But, I have to admit, it's an idea," she began, grinning at Jane. "Watching you succumb to pleasure was immensely erotic."

"Ew." Jane wrinkled her nose. "Don't ever say that again."

Maura laughed. "Oh, lighten up, Jane."

Jane shook her head. "Maura, I know writers need to be very detailed and descriptive but you can leave my O-face out of it."

"O-face?"

"You know. Orrr…", she trailed off, waving her hand.

"Or?"

"Orgaaa-" she drawled out, looking Maura expectantly.

"Organic?"

"No! Why would I be saying organic?"

"I have no idea what you're trying to say in general."

"Well, it's definitely not organic face!" Jane groaned, her head falling forward onto her hand. "Orgasm, Maura! Orgasm face! O-face!"

"Another sex-related word you have trouble with. Orgasm." Maura shook her head, reaching up to push strands of raven hair off her face. She sat up.

"Well, your O-face is beautiful," Maura said softly, leaning closer to Jane. She smiled sexily. "In fact, I think I'd like to see it again." She tilted her head to press a kiss to Jane's lips, but Jane pouted and ducked her head.

"I don't think I can," she grumbled, feigning reluctance. "All those icky words…" She shuddered. "They killed the mood." She sighed tragically, looking away from Maura.

Maura licked her lips, trying to stifle a smile. "I see," she murmured. "Well," she countered, raising her hand up to Jane's bare back, running her fingers slowly up and down Jane's spine. "What if I canceled the bad words out with good words?"

Jane glanced down at her out of the corner of her eye. "Hm? What do you mean?" she asked.

"I meannn," Maura drawled out, as she shifted to nimbly climb onto Jane's lap so they were face to face. "For every word you disliked, I'll say one that you like." She loosely put her arms around Jane's neck, resting her forearms on Jane's shoulders.

Jane instinctively put her hands on Maura's waist pulling her closer. "Ok," she whispered, eye to eye.

Maura leaned in close until her lips were almost brushing Jane's. "Coffee," she murmured, giggling a little as she pressed her lips to Jane's.

Jane's lips curled slightly as she caught on. "Go on," she murmured.

Maura tangled a hand in Jane's dark curls. "Red Sox" she whispered, kissing Jane again. "Mustang." She leaned forward against the detective, lowering her back on to the mattress.

"Oooh, I think it's working," Jane mumbled, her hands running over every part of the M.E. she could reach.

"Pizza...Blue Moon…French Fries." Each word was punctuated with a kiss.

Jane gasped dramatically. "Oh, god Maura! You're gonna get to see my O-face without even touching me!"

They both laughed into the next kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm back!"

Jane dropped her water bottle on the table and unstrapped the arm band holding her phone, placing that next to the bottle. Pulling the elastic band out of her ponytail, she listened for a reply.

"Maura?" she called out, walking towards the office, where the ME had been when she'd left for her run.

"I'm in here!" She heard Maura call out from the bathroom.

She turned in that direction and stopped outside the door. "Hey. Just letting you know I'm back." She started to head for the bedroom.

"Would you like to join me?" The slightly muffled words drifted out from behind the door and she froze in her tracks. Tilting her head to the door, she listened. She didn't hear the shower running.

The tub.

A slow smile spread across her face. If anyone had told her last week that she'd be invited to take a bath with Maura Isles, she'd have punched them in the face for invading her fantasies. She pictured Maura in the tub and bit her lip. It was amazing how fast she could go from neutral to hot when it came to Maura.

Turning the knob, she pushed the door open and peeked in, her assumption confirmed. Maura was in the tub, her arms resting on the edges, the bubbles stopping just below the swells of her her breasts. Her hair was pinned up with a fancy barrette and those hazel green eyes were sparkling as they met hers.

"Hi," Maura greeted softly, smiling at her. "I thought maybe you'd like to jump in here after your run."

"You thought correctly," she agreed, quickly taking off her sneakers and socks and tugging off her shorts.

Aware of Maura's gaze on her, she continued to undress, resisting the urge to cover herself or ask Maura to avert her eyes. She internally rolled her eyes. This woman has now seen her in all stages of undress. Has touched her in the most intimate of places. Yet she still had a problem walking naked in front of her. She frowned. _Maybe I am a prude_. She pulled off the tank and sports bra before shimmying out of her underwear. Reaching Maura, she leaned in for a kiss before stepping over the edge and slowly lowering herself into the water.

"Ahhh," she sighed as hot water hit her overworked muscles. She slid her legs under Maura's until her ankles were against her hips. Smiling at the blonde, she ran her hands up and down Maura's legs under the water.

"We made good use of the shower yesterday," she murmured, remembering.

Maura licked her lips and chuckled. "We certainly did," she agreed, her mind flashing to pulsing jets and streams of water and slippery skin. "Ooh," she shivered as Jane scraped her nails gently on the inside of her thigh.

Jane smirked, loving the reaction she had on Maura. She leaned back, closing her eyes. "What's on the agenda for the rest of today?"

Maura gazed at Jane for a long moment. Then she sighed and rubbed the outside of Jane's leg with her foot. "Jane, we really need to talk about what's going to happen at the end of this week."

Jane cracked an eye open. "Is that really in the agenda?"

Maura shook her head. "We only have 6 days left in Paris."

Jane felt the seeds of nervousness take root. She knew it was inevitable, but she was so enjoying this time with Maura. She had never been happier in her life. She wanted it to stay just like this forever.

She groaned. "Is that why you got me in here? So I can't escape?"

Maura frowned. "Why do you feel like you need to escape?"

"I don't know." She sighed. "I'm just afraid."

"Afraid of what, exactly?" Maura shook her head. "Why don't you want to talk about this?

"Because Maura! I just got you! I'm not giving you up," she mumbled miserably, sinking down under the water.

She resurfaced and pushed her now wet hair out of her face. She met Maura's gaze, the ME looking less than amused.

"Jane, I don't understand. Why would you have to give me up?" She sat up and gestured for Jane to move. "Turn around, come here."

Jane shifted so that she was facing away from Maura and the other woman reached forward pulling Jane back between her legs and against her chest. Pressing a kiss to the side of her head, she wrapped her arms around the detective and rested her head against the brunette's. "Talk to me," she demanded softly.

Jane ran her fingers over Maura's arms, loving the feel of Maura's strong legs wrapped around her waist. Ignoring the pleasant sensations, she sighed. "You would be going back to Boston, I'd be going to Quantico. Long distance relationships can work but they suck. It's a strain on relationships. So I've decided that I'm going to stay in Boston. I'm just dreading making the phone call."

Now it was Maura's turn to sigh. "You've done quite a bit of thinking and decision making without me." She tightened her grip on Jane. "Listen to me. I know how fiercely independent you are and I wouldn't dream of taking that away from you. Just- please, Jane, please know that from this moment forward, you no longer have to shoulder burdens on your own. You didn't have to before either, but especially not now that we're together. We need to be a team, we need to communicate. You don't have to make decisions by yourself."

"I know, Maur," she whispered. She looked over at Maura. "It's just- I made a commitment to the FBI. I feel terrible backing out of it." She pressed a kiss to Maura's jaw. "But it wasn't a hard decision. I choose you. I'm always going to choose you."

Maura dipped her head for a real kiss. "Well, I love you for saying that." She kissed Jane again. "But you don't have to give up Quantico, Jane. I can go with you."

"But…" Jane sighed. "Boston's our life."

"You have legitimate roots there, yes. I do, too, but not for the same reasons." Maura shook her head. "Boston's _your_ life."

Jane started to protest but Maura stopped her. " _My_ life is wherever you are," she continued.

She kissed Jane's shoulder. "I am fortunate enough to work because I want to not because I have to. I have the luxury of stopping and going whenever I wish. If I want to pursue writing, I can write anywhere."

Jane shook her head. "No, Maur. That's not fair to you, to your work at BPD. You're amazing at what you do. You need to go back."

Maura took a deep breath. "Actually," she began, glancing at Jane. "I wasn't planning on returning, Jane," she confessed. "I was contemplating staying here in Paris. If not here, then I was going to move on somewhere else. I had said my goodbyes to Boston. To my co-workers, friends, family, even the morgue. All I had left to say goodbye to was you."

She smiled at Jane who was just staring at her wordlessly. "It felt right at the time. Now I know it's because I was meant to go with you. I can work at a MEND clinic in DC. Or not. I can figure it out." She shrugged, running her hands over Jane's shoulders. "I go where you go, so you decide where that is."

Jane turned almost all the way around so she could meet Maura's gaze. "You mean that?"

"Absolutely. Do you really think I'm going to be apart from you now that I finally have the opportunity to be with you?" She laughed lightly. "Oh, Jane. You couldn't get rid of me if you tried," she murmured, brushing Jane's wet hair behind her ear and then trailing her fingers down a strong jawline.

Jane leaned in for a kiss, which Maura returned in its intensity. However, when Jane attempted to take things further, Maura pulled back.

As Jane leaned forward again, Maura placed a finger on her lips. "Before this goes too far," she cautioned lightly with a smile. "What are you going to decide?"

"Really?" Jane rasped before sucking the tip of Maura's finger in her mouth.

Maura laughed as she pulled her finger away. "Yes. Really. We can't dodge this any longer. If you could do anything, what would you like to do?"

Jane's smoldering eyes met hers. "I'd like to fuck you right now in this tub," she answered matter of factly in her husky voice.

Maura's heart rate quickened and she bit her lip. She wasn't sure if she'd ever get used to Jane saying things like that without turning into a quivering mess.

"Jane," she warned but her hands betrayed her as they inadvertently started to wander over the smooth expanse of skin beneath them.

"What?" Jane countered, reasonably. "You asked if I could do anything, what would I like to do?" She kissed along Maura's neck, her tongue sneaking out for little tastes. "That's exactly what I'd like to do."

Maura's eyes closed but she stood her ground. "You know what I mean."

Jane stopped what she was doing and sighed. Maura had to stifle her protests reminding herself that she was the one asking Jane to focus on what they were going to do.

She rested her head against Maura's. "I guess… well, I'd like to stay at Quantico for at least a year. I made the commitment and my days as a cop are over."

Maura held her tighter at that declaration. "Maybe I can keep my eyes peeled for opportunities in Boston while I'm gone. Firearms instructor, or something like that. We'll end up back there," she promised. "I know we will."

She glanced at Maura. "Would you be ok with that?"

Maura beamed at her. "Absolutely," she murmured.

Jane returned the smile. "Great, that's settled." She shifted so that she was facing Maura completely. "And unless you have any further objections, now I'm going to fuck you in this tub."

"No objections," Maura breathed, crushing her lips to Jane's as the brunette reached between her legs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Let's Skype Ma." Jane finished drying her hair and threw the towel on the island in the kitchen and walked over to get her iPad.

Maura looked up from her agenda. "Ok," she agreed amicably. "Any particular reason?" She stood and walked over to where Jane was on the couch. "Just to say hello?"

Jane shook her head. "No." She stopped. "Well, yes, but I also want to tell her, you know? About us," she finished, looking at Maura. "If that's ok with you?"

Maura smiled and nodded. "Of course." She didn't tell Jane how pleasantly surprised and touched she was. Jane, who normally waited until the last possible second to tell her mother anything, whether it was of importance or not, was about to tell Angela about their new relationship. Willingly and on her own.

"How do you think she's going to take it?" She asked hesitantly.

"I don't know." Jane shrugged. "She either accepts it and is thrilled to pieces or she doesn't and never speaks to us again. It'll be one or the other. There's no middle with my mother."

"What if it's the latter?"

Jane looked up. "I'm sorry, Professor. Is 'latter' the most recent thing said?" she asked and Maura rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Then we deal with it. I mean, that's something I'd like to think wouldn't happen, but…" she looked back down, pulling the iPad out of her case. She glanced back at Maura and smiled. "It's not going to affect how I feel about you."

Jane set the iPad up and sat up on the couch, pulling Maura down and back against her. Holding the iPad up so they were both in the screen, they waited for Angela to pick up.

The ringing screen suddenly changed to video mode and it was evident Angela was moving as the picture was blurry and the movements were jerky.

"Hey Ma,"Jane called out.

The camera panned to the ceiling and then went into a blur again as it was spun around. The camera went crazy again before going black as it was placed face down. The toilet flushed, then came the sound of running water. Jane looked at Maura in disbelief. "Is she in the bathroom?"

Maura tilted her head. "Based on the sounds alone, I would have to say yes."

Jane faced the iPad again. "Ma! Are you in the bathroom?!"

Angela's face appeared in the window. "Not anymore!" She smiled brightly.

Jane groaned. "You didn't have to answer if you were in the bathroom!"

Angela looked indignant. "And miss a Skype from my daughter?! I don't think so. Hi girls!" Her face was so close to the screen that Jane held the iPad further away.

"I can see up your nose, Ma. Don't hold the phone so close!"

Her mother pulled the phone back. "Better?"

Maura smiled fondly. "Yes. Hi, Angela."

"Hi Maura!" Angela returned the greeting. "How's the book coming along?"

"Very well, thank you. I'm truly making progress."

"That's wonderful, honey!" Angela gushed. "I'm so happy for you!" She beamed. "Hey Janie?"

Jane smiled. "Yeah, Ma?"

"How about you, sweetie? You having fun?"

Jane nodded. "This is the best trip of my life," she answered honestly. She filled her mother in on some of things they'd done since the last time they'd talked to her.

Angela could always tell when something was on her oldest child's mind. She let Jane talk but when it was her turn, she didn't beat around the bush any further.

"So what's going on, girls? Do you have something you need to tell me?"

Jane looked shocked and Angela waved her hand. "You could've called or texted just to fill me in. You Skyped for a reason. Now spit it out."

Jane sighed. "You're right. We do have something to tell you." She was nervously picking at a random thread on the couch pillow and Maura picked up that hand and laced her fingers through Jane's.

Angela's face fell. "Is it bad? Are you ok? Maura, are you? Do you need-"

"Ma, stop! We're fine!" Jane interrupted trying to calm her down. "It's a good thing!" She glanced at Maura. "Well, we think it's a good thing."

Maura nodded. "A wonderful thing," she confirmed.

Jane took a deep breath, deciding to just say it and get it over with. "Maura and I… we're together, Ma." She let out the rest of her breath with a small whoosh and waited impatiently for her mother's reaction.

Angela's face was blank and both women waited, wide-eyed. Then she positively lit up and she started laughing. "I knew it! I knew it!" The phone suddenly went dark as Angela hugged them to her chest. "Oh, I am so happy!" She held the phone up and smacked her lips together as if she was kissing the screen and Jane cringed and turned her head as if her mother were right there in person.

"Ughhh, stopppp!"

Maura laughed at their antics and then Angela was calling Frankie over. "Frankie! Your sister's on the phone! Get over here!"

Jane looked at Maura. "I guess she's ok with it." She smiled and Maura beamed back happily.

Jane thought of something and turned back to the iPad. "Hey! What do you mean, you knew?"

Frankie's face appeared. "Hey Janie. Hi Maura."

"Hey Frankie. Where's Ma?"

Frankie looked behind him. "She went to get something." He looked back at them and then down almost shyly. "I heard you say you're together now. That's great, you know?" He looked back up. "I'm real happy for you."

"Thanks, little bro. Surprised?" Jane asked.

"Well, yeah, but I guess it also explains a lot." He laughed. "It's cool. Here comes Ma. I'll talk you both later. Love you."

"Love you," Jane echoed and Maura said goodbye.

He disappeared and was replaced by Angela again. Jane sat up straighter. "Ma! What did you mean when you said you knew it?"

Angela held up a photo frame that held three photographs. They were each of her and Maura. "I found these pictures when I was making the album for you. I thought I'd put together a little collage of you and Maura."

The first one was of Jane and Maura sitting at the bar at the Robber. Jane had her hand on Maura's arm and was talking and Maura was gazing at her, laughing. The second was at Korsak's wedding. Maura was leaning back against Jane and their heads were tilting towards each other's. They appeared to be listening to someone speaking. The third one was the most defining. The two of them were dressed in comfortable clothes, sitting on the couch in Maura's living room. Jane was leaning back reading paperwork on a case, Maura sitting next to her, but slightly facing away, her back resting against Jane's side. She was reading a medical journal. A glass of wine and a beer were on the table.

"I'd always suspected, but this really did it for me."

By themselves, each picture was innocent. Placed together, however, they painted a different picture.

Angela continued. "I only want you to be happy, Janie. Maybe years ago I wouldn't have been so receptive to it, but it's different now. I feel like I've actually witnessed you and Maura fall in love." She brushed a tear away. "Any fool can see you're perfect for each other." She smiled. "I love you. And I love Maura."

Jane's eyes welled up and she caught Maura in her peripheral vision, discreetly wiping the corner of her eye.

"We love you, Ma," she whispered and Maura nodded.

"We do, Angela."

"Ok enough of this now." Angela laughed. "We'll talk more when you get back. Go enjoy your vacation."

Jane smiled. "Bye, Ma."

The other two said goodbye and then Jane disconnected. She looked at Maura and shook her head. "See? Accepted and thrilled to pieces," she said. "Thank god it wasn't the 'latter," she added and Maura kissed her cheek. They both knew how devastated Jane would have been if her mother hadn't been ok with it.

Standing, Maura reached out a hand to pull Jane up. "Come on. Let's go for a walk along the Seine and get something to eat."

Jane stood next to her and Maura snuck her arms under the taller woman's and pressed close for a much needed hug.

Jane hugged the smaller woman close, burying her nose in Maura's hair. "Mmm. I love you," she murmured.

"And I love you."

Jane pulled back slightly. "How come you never say 'I love you, too?'"

Maura looked up in confusion. "I just did."

"No, I mean, like, in those words. If I say it first, you always respond with 'and I love you'. I know it means the same thing, but I'm curious."

Maura thought about it. "Well, I suppose it's because "I love you, too" sounds like such an automatic response. Something you say without thinking about it." She shrugged. "I think about it and mean it with my whole being every time I say it, whether it's first or in response to your saying it."

Jane smiled at her. "That's incredibly sweet. And it makes sense." She bent her head to meet Maura's mouth, teasing the doctor's lips with her own.

Their kisses grew stronger and after a minute, Maura's hands found their way under Jane's shirt. "Or we can stay here and order in."

"No." Jane pulled away and smiled down at her. "We need to get out of here now or we'll never leave the apartment again." She smirked, her eyes flickering to Maura's mouth. "You've turned me in a hormonal teenager who just wants to do it all the time." Grabbing Maura's hips, she bumped their pelvises together a couple of times playfully.

Maura giggled at the somewhat crude gesture. Her smile fading, she stared at Jane seriously. "I can't even look at you without wanting you immediately," she confessed.

Jane kissed her, her hands cupping her jaw. "I can't keep my hands off you." She released Maura's face and wiggled her fingers towards her in a tickling manner.

Maura let out a little shriek and grabbed them, keeping them away from sensitive areas. "Don't!"

Jane chuckled and held their entwined hands up. Looking down, Maura sighed. "These hands and that massage started everything." She ran her thumb over a scar. "These wonderful, amazing hands."

"You were the first person I ever let touch them," Jane whispered. "Aside from my doctors, obviously." She frowned. "They were so ugly," she remembered. "So broken and damaged." She shrugged. "I guess they always will be in a way."

She started to pull away but Maura's strong grip stopped her. She looked up and found Maura gazing at her intently. She held Jane's hands up. "These hands have committed incredible acts of bravery."

She held them close to her heart. "These hands have comforted me, held me, and protected me."

She ran her fingers over Jane's. "These hands have been all over me and inside me, bringing me to heights of pleasure I've never felt before."

She kissed the back of one them, letting her lips linger. "These hands are not ugly and broken and damaged. The person that did this to them was. These hands are beautiful and resilient and strong." She stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around Jane. "Just like you are," she whispered, gathering her into a hug.

As Jane's grip tightened around her, Maura closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling of how lucky she was to have this woman in her life and how many times she had come so close to losing her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can you please go over there to that store and get a bottle of wine?"

They'd just enjoyed a leisurely stroll along the Seine and now were getting hungry.

"I don't know what to get," Jane protested.

"Anything."

Jane scoffed. "I am not walking into a wine place and getting 'anything'. I'm going to come back with the wrong kind and you'll look at me with that…look."

Maura tilted her head. "What look?"

"You know, the exasperated one that means 'Jane, I trusted you with one thing…' To which I will respond 'Don't look at me like that, Maura, I told you I didn't know what I was doing.' So, let's just save ourselves the trouble." She handed Maura her phone. "Find a picture and screenshot it. I'll show someone that works there."

Smiling, Maura did so. Jane took her phone back and sighed heavily. "Why can't you just come with me?"

"I'm going to take care of dinner."

"Ugh. Ok." Jane frowned, wondering what the newest yucky thing would be.

"Meet me back here!" Maura called out hiding a smile as she watched Jane walk away. The detective had been so good about trying new things while they were here. She couldn't wait to see how happy she was going to be when she saw what Maura ordered.

Jane was already back when she returned. "Here's your Beaujo-blah-blah," she mumbled as she presented the wine with a flourish.

"Perfect. Thank you."

"Uh, what's with the balloon?" Jane asked as she sat next to her. Maura was holding a vibrant pink balloon depicting a pink flamingo.

Maura held it out to her. "It's what we're having for dinner."

"Flamingo?!" Jane gasped, looking aghast. She shook her head vigorously, handing her back the balloon. "No fucking way."

Maura started laughing. "Jane," she began, but the taller woman cut her off.

"Nope. I tried the weird fish and the duck, and the snails. But I draw the line here, Maura. There's no way I'm eating flamingo."

Maura was laughing so hard, she almost couldn't breathe. "Jane," she tried again.

Jane crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I'm _not_ , Maura."

"Oh my god, Jane." She wiped the tears out of the corner of her eyes. "Oh sweetheart, I'm not asking you to eat flamingo." She kissed Jane's cheek, still laughing. "It's just the name of the restaurant. The Pink Flamingo. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

Looking uncertain, Jane took the balloon and tied it to back of her chair. They enjoyed a glass of wine while they waited for dinner. Shortly afterwards, a bicycle pulled up. The rider wore a pink shirt with the same logo as the balloon.

Maura paid and looked at Jane as she opened the box. "Pepperoni fromage supplémentaire." She grinned. "Pepperoni, extra cheese."

Jane gasped as she realized what it was. "Pizza?"

Maura nodded. "It's delicious."

Jane leaned over and grabbed Maura's face, kissing her. "Oh god, I love you!" she gushed, reaching into the open box and grabbing a slice.

Maura watched her affectionately as she devoured the piece and reached for another.

She waved her hand at Maura. "You better grab one before I eat it all," she mumbled, her mouth full.

Maura chuckled and took a slice, her eyes closing as she took a bite. "Mmm," she moaned. "This is so good."

She opened her eyes and met Jane's. The brunette smirked at her. "See? Pizza gives you an o-face, too."

Maura laughed. "Oh stop," she murmured, blushing a little.

Jane chuckled and looked around. "I'm really going to miss being here with you." She sighed, taking a sip of wine. "I know we'll be together, but it's almost…magical here." She shrugged.

Maura placed her hand on top of Jane's. "We'll come back," she promised. "We have a special connection to Paris now. We'll always associate it with where we found out our feelings towards each other were reciprocated." She leaned forward and lowered her voice. "Our first time together."

Jane squeezed her hand. "Best decision of my life, coming on this trip."

"Oh, Jane. I wholeheartedly agree." Maura smiled. "We still have almost a week left. We'll make the most of it."

Jane nodded slowly, the wheels in her head already turning. She was going to make this last week in Paris something Maura would never forget.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Almost done! I'm trying to figure out the best way to end it. It's harder than I thought it would be. I guess because I don't really want to end it, that's the problem, lol. Just a quick thank you to everyone who has offered feedback and reviews. It's very much appreciated. Writing this has been a lot of fun.


	11. Chapter 11

_I'm truly so sorry for the lapse between last chapter and this one! I'd been doing so well with updating consistently. Such a busy last few weeks. Hope everyone had a wonderful holiday. Unfortunately, I seem to have lost my creative flow with this story right now, this took me forever to get back into and finish. Which is why I'm choosing to end it here. I'd rather not churn out meaningless chapters. Not to say that I won't come back to it. :)_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm heading out for a bit, Maur. I'll be back."

Maura looked up from the computer as Jane came into the office. "Ok. Where are you going?"

Jane leaned over to kiss the side of her head. "Just running to a couple of stores." She turned to look at Maura as she headed for the door. "Need anything?"

Maura shook her head, already engrossed in her writing again. "No, thank you."

Jane grabbed her keys and phone and hurried out of the apartment. She had a lot to do and a short amount of time in which to do it.

Heading to the flower shop she saw the other day, she pulled out her phone and checked the hotel reservation she'd made the previous day. She felt a little silly getting a room when they already had a room, but it all added to the atmosphere she wanted to create.

This trip had been life-changing in the best possible way. It was hardly believable that she and Maura were actually together. At first, she found herself still fighting the urge to touch the doctor, only to realize a split second later that she finally could. She could touch and hug and kiss Maura whenever she wanted to. Something she had been taking full advantage of.

She loved being able to run her hands down Maura's back or brush her hair behind her ear or squeeze her ass as she walked by. She loved staring into those gorgeous eyes for as long as she wanted and not have to make herself look away. She also loved how Maura was the same way.

If Jane was sitting on the couch, the ME would just slip right onto her lap or curl up into her side. If she was standing at the counter, the smaller woman would come up behind her and wrap her arms around her waist. Jane surprised herself with how much she suddenly liked to cuddle. She was never a cuddling person. She was also surprised at how much more she even just enjoyed sex in general. She was never really sexually dominant but, although they both initiated sex equally, it was usually her who directed how it was going to go.

Maura usually went along willingly, letting Jane get used to the new sexual freedom she'd found. However, once in a while she would get this look on her face and she would see Maura's eyes turn dark with arousal. She would move towards Jane with a purpose and Jane swore her heart would pound right out of her chest. It was those times when she would do things to Jane that left the brunette sweaty and breathless. Maura Isles was simply incredible.

Reaching the flower shop, she headed in and picked up a variety of Maura's favorites. She never cared for flowers, never understood why people spent money on things that were just going to die. As far as gifts go, she'd rather get a new softball glove or a pair of sneakers.

She glanced down at the bag and wrinkled her nose. But Maura liked flowers, so Maura was getting flowers.

Next was a trip to the macaroon shop that Maura loved and then to the liquor store for a bottle of that wine Maura was drinking the night they went to the bar.

Looking at her watch, she saw she'd been gone for over an hour. She reached her final destination and stopped outside the door. Taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly and reached out to push the door open.

The woman behind the counter smiled brightly. "Ah, Madame Rizzoli. Perfect timing. It is all done and ready for you to take."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura closed her laptop and rubbed her eyes. She glanced at the clock and was surprised to see that almost two hours had passed.

She wondered what was keeping Jane. The detective had been going out if her way all week to ensure that their last days here were full of fun and meaningful activities. It was really very sweet. People had no idea what a sensitive, romantic person was lying under that brash, hardened exterior. Maura Isles never believed in luck or fate. Until she met Jane Rizzoli. She was now certain it was fate that brought them together and nothing but sheer luck on her part that, out of all the people on this entire planet, this amazing, extraordinary woman had chosen her to fall in love with.

She was about to pick up the phone to call Jane when she heard the apartment door open. Seconds later, Jane appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, Beautiful." She grinned. "All done?"

Maura nodded. "Yes, just finished."

"Great." Jane gestured down the hall. "Pack an overnight bag."

"An overnight bag? Why?"

"Becauuuse we are staying somewhere." She moved her hand in an circular motion. "Overnight," she added, overly emphasizing it.

Maura rolled her eyes. "Where?"

"I rented a hotel room." Jane grinned cheekily.

Maura frowned. "You did? But why?"

Jane shrugged. "Because. I wanted to do something special."

"Jane, I don't understand."

"There's nothing to understand. I just wanted to."

"We have a perfectly good place." Maura shook her head. "I don't want you to feel like you need to spend money on me. You should save your money."

"BPD paid me out for whatever sick time and vacation I didn't take. It was a lot. Besides, I don't live paycheck to paycheck, Maura," she continued, sounding a little offended. "I have quite a bit saved and invested."

Maura sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to allude-"

"Hey, no. It's ok," Jane cut in, giving her a kiss. "Don't worry about it." She winked at Maura. "Pack a bag." She started to walk away, then stopped and turned around holding her finger up. "One bag, Maura. ONE."

They got to the Shangri-La around two in the afternoon. Jane had already checked in and picked up the key cards so they were able to head straight up to the room. Maura was trying to appreciate the thought Jane put into this, but she couldn't help but be bothered by amount her girlfriend must have spent on this room.

As the elevator door closed, Jane saw the little frown on her face. "Hey," she murmured, moving to stand in front of Maura. "This was meant to make you smiley and happy. Not frowny and grumpy." She bent her head and kissed the corner of Maura's mouth.

Maura sighed and slid her arms under Jane's. "I know," she murmured, looking up at Jane. She smiled, determined to shake her bad mood. "Thank you for doing this. I love you."

Jane's hands slid over Maura's hips as the blonde kissed her again, this time a little deeper. As they trailed back up, they slid under Maura's dress, caressing the bare skin that the little thong she was wearing didn't cover.

"Jane!" Maura giggled, pulling away slightly. "We're almost to our room," she whispered, but her eyes were starting to darken and Jane tightened her hold. Bending her head she put her mouth right up to Maura's ear.

"You've never had an elevator fantasy?" She took Maura's earlobe gently between her teeth and tugged.

Maura immediately responded, pressing closer. As she teased Maura's ear with her lips and a little tongue, Jane parted the blonde's legs with her thigh. Cupping Maura's ass cheeks tightly, she pulled her closer as she leaned back against the wall, lifting her leg so it pressed directly onto Maura's center.

Maura gasped at the friction. "Oh!" she reflexively started to grind on Jane's leg as Jane's hands kneaded the flesh underneath them, pressing Maura down harder onto her thigh. It felt delicious and Maura kissed Jane almost feverishly.

They jerked apart as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Swallowing hard, Jane grabbed both Maura's hand and her bag and practically dragged her down the hall to their room. After a couple of fumbled attempts to open the door, she started shaking the handle. "Open, damn it," she growled.

Maura chuckled and grabbed the key card, swiping it in one fluid motion. The light turned green and Jane frowned. "I did that," she muttered, staring at the door as if it had personally offended her. She reached for the card. "Let me try again." Maura rolled her eyes and held it out of reach.

"Really, Jane? Not right now," she chastised as she threw the door open, this time dragging Jane inside. "Right now you're going to finish what you just started."

She pushed the door closed and strode purposely to the bed, dropping her overnight bag on the chair and tossing the card and her purse onto the table.

Turning around, she caught the smirk on Jane's face and reached out and pulled Jane to her, crushing their lips together. Jane immediately reached under Maura's dress and slid the black thong down over her hips.

Grabbing Maura's thighs, she hoisted her up and leaned forward, dropping the ME onto the bed.

Not even bothering to finish taking off the thong, Jane ducked under Maura's legs so they were resting on her shoulders. She quickly pushed up the dress and grasped Maura's hips, bending her head to take Maura into her mouth, her tongue wasting no time as it slid through wet folds.

The thong preventing her legs from falling wide open, Maura's legs hugged Jane's head. Her hips jerked and she tangled her hands into unruly curls. She lifted herself enough so she could watch as Jane's head bobbed almost wildly between her legs. The brunette was determined to make Maura come fast and hard. She marveled at Jane's ability to control her climax. She could bring her to the brink of ecstasy in mere minutes or she could take her time and make it last incredibly long.

This fell into the 'mere minutes' category. Maura threw her head back and moaned as she felt her orgasm building. Gently holding the brunette's head in place, she rocked her hips up into Jane's face, the detective's lips and tongue moving rapidly in encouragement. She found a rhythm as her impending orgasm continued to grow. Just before she reached the pinnacle, she tightened her grip on Jane. "Mmm, now Jane," she rasped.

Jane knew what she wanted and hastened to comply, her tongue finding Maura's clit expertly. She took it into her mouth, gently sucking.

Maura's eyes slammed shut and she tensed as she reached her climax. "Oh! Yes! Just like that! Just like that, Jane," she gasped. Her hips bucked uncontrollably as she rode out the orgasm.

Jane waited until her movements ceased before kissing the inside of Maura's thigh. She untangled herself and stood, smiling down at her girlfriend.

"I always finish what I start." She winked, grabbing her toiletry case and key card before swaggering away into the bathroom. "Now I'm going to clean up and then show that door who's boss," she muttered.

Maura chuckled at her retreating back. She basked in the post-orgasm glow for a bit as her breathing retuned to normal. Jane came back out of the bathroom and leaned over her. "Come on, we have places to go," she murmured, leaning in for a kiss. Her breath was minty and fresh and Maura kissed her back eagerly.

As Jane pulled away, she sat up. Pulling the thong the rest of the way off, she slid off the bed and walked over to her bag to get a fresh pair.

"I just need to freshen up," she said, heading to the bathroom.

She suddenly paused as she finally took in the room they were in. "Oh! Jane, this is beautiful."

Vases of her favorite types of flowers were placed around the room. There was a bottle of champagne chilling next to a box of macaroons. The private balcony doors were open and the unimpeded view of the Eiffel Tower was jaw-droppingly beautiful.

"Do you like it?" Her voice was soft, questioning.

Maura met Jane's gaze and she smiled affectionately. "I love it." She walked over and cupped Jane's jaw, pulling her down for a kiss. "Thank you."

Jane smiled. "Anything for you, Maur." She meant that with every fiber of her being.

Maura kissed her again and then disappeared into the bathroom. When she returned, Jane was waiting near the door.

Maura slipped her heels on. "So, where are we going?"

Jane suppressed a grin. "Oh, just some street called the Rue Saint-something," she waved her hand nonchalantly.

Maura swiveled around, looking at Jane wide-eyed. "The Rue Saint-Honore?" She asked in astonishment.

Jane nodded. "Yes, I believe that's it. Are you familiar with it?"

Maura nodded slowly. "Of course…but are _you?_ " She asked tentatively.

Jane chuckled. "I know it's famous for the high-end shopping. I need another dress for dinner tonight. Reservation is at 8. And you haven't gotten to hit one store on this entire trip." She shrugged. "But if you would rather not go…"

Maura grinned. She wasn't about to let this opportunity pass. "Don't be silly, Jane. Of course I do." Grabbing her purse, she slung it over her shoulder. "I know just where to go."

Jane smiled weakly. "I'm sure you do."

Three and a half hours and 5 stores later, they finally got back to the hotel. Maura sighed happily, rummaging through their packages.

"I haven't perused those shoppes in years." She beamed at Jane. "That was exhilarating!"

"That was exhausting." Jane groaned as she flopped down onto the bed and covered her head with a pillow.

Maura swatted her leg as she walked by to hang their dresses up. "Come on, we have to get ready." She held up Jane's dress and smiled. "Can't wait to see you in this," she murmured.

She gathered some things together and headed for the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower," she called back to Jane.

"No!" Jane flew up off the bed and beelined for the bathroom, cutting Maura off.

"We have plenty of time." Maura tried to step around her. "I'll be fast."

"No." Jane blocked the doorway. "You can't."

Maura looked up in surprise. "Why not?"

"Why not?" Jane laughed nervously. "Because. I uh, I have to go first."

"You _have_ to?" Maura looked quizzical.

Jane shook her head. "I want to," she amended quickly.

Maura stared at her. "Is it that big of a deal, Jane?"

Jane nodded. "Yes. I need a shower. Right now. Please let me go first." She cringed internally. She sounded like a blubbering idiot.

Maura sighed. "Sometimes I truly don't understand you," she muttered, stepping aside and putting her things down. "Go ahead," she acquiesced.

Jane grinned and hurried to gather her things. "Thaaaank youuuu!" She sang as she hurried into the bathroom.

Maura blinked a few times at the closed door. She loved that woman with all of her heart but she was also the most maddening, confusing person Maura Isles had ever known.

Sighing, she walked out onto the balcony. She took a deep breath in through her nose and exhaled through her mouth. She opened her eyes and smiled at the incredible view. Life was good. She laughed, thinking of the past few weeks and then ahead to the future she and Jane were going to build together. No. Life was wonderful.

She walked back into the room and took out the clothes she bought, going through them and folding as she waited for Jane to finish.

Finally, the bathroom door opened and Jane emerged clad only in her robe. Her wet curls hung down her back and Maura felt an almost magnetic pull as she automatically walked over and pulled Jane into her arms for a kiss.

"Mmm," Jane hummed as they parted. She leaned in for one more quick kiss. "All yours."

Maura's eyes raked down the length of her body hungrily. "Yes, I agree," she murmured, reaching out to undo Jane's ties.

Jane side-stepped and smirked. "I meant the bathroom," she husked as she leaned in close.

Maura smiled. "I meant you." She pulled Jane's robe open.

Jane stood still as she watched Maura's eyes scan her body appreciatively. She saw the blonde bite her lip as she moved in to run her hands over Jane's abs. She lightly trailed her fingertips up towards Jane's breasts but the brunette quickly closed her robe again.

"Nope." She gestured towards the bathroom. "It's your turn."

Maura opened her mouth to protest but Jane shook her head. "Go, Maura.." She gently pushed Maura towards the bathroom. "Shower. A nice, hot one."

Maura frowned. "You're acting very peculiarly about showering today." She gazed at Jane curiously. "Is there something going on?"

"What?" Jane scoffed. "No." She walked towards her bag on the bed. "Just trying to keep to our schedule. You know."

Maura didn't know. However, she decided to let it go and gathered up her bath products. Walking into the bathroom, she shut the door behind her and glanced around suspiciously. When nothing seemed out of the ordinary, she shrugged and walked over to the shower to turn the water on.

When it was the right temperature, Maura stepped into the steamy shower and slid the glass door shut. She closed her eyes as the hot water cascaded over her. She soaked her hair under the stream for a couple of relaxing minutes before wiping the water off her face and opening her eyes to find her body wash and loofah. After washing up, she looked for the shampoo but she saw she only had the conditioner in there with her. Realizing she left it on the sink, she slid the door open and reached for it.

Something caught her eye and she turned her head slightly. What she saw made her smile brightly.

The steam from the shower had fogged the huge mirror entirely except for where the words " _tu es l'amour de ma vie…"_ were written in the middle. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself.

"You are the love of my life," she whispered the translation as she reached out to touch the letters. She could feel a slightly gritty coating on the glass. It was a clear substance which was why she didn't notice it before she got in the shower. The steam had fogged the mirror around it.

"Oh, Jane," she sighed as she opened the bathroom door.

Jane was standing right there. She jumped back in surprise.

"Maur!" she gasped, quickly hiding her hands behind her back. "I didn't hear the shower shut off!"

"Oh." Maura shook her head. "No, I'm not done. I forgot the shampoo and when I opened the door to get it, I saw your message."

She beamed. "Tu es l'amour de ma vie," she echoed the sentiment, reaching out for her girlfriend.

Jane smiled and leaned in for a quick kiss but then immediately stepped back. "You were supposed to see that when you were done." She looked flustered. She gestured to the bathroom. "Go back in, read it out loud, and then come back out."

"What!? Really?" She shook her head. "What is going on with you?" Maura exclaimed, looking at Jane incredulously.

Jane sighed. "Please, Maur?"

Maura was confused but she did what Jane said. Shutting the door behind her, she turned to face the mirror. Smiling once again at the words, she read them out loud. "You are the love of my life."

She blinked back tears. She was so in love with this woman. Turning back to the door, she grasped the handle and opened it.

Jane was right there once again, but this time she was down on one knee holding a little velvet box.

Maura gasped, clutching the towel she was wrapped in. "Jane! What are you.." she trailed off, the realization hitting her.

Jane licked her lips nervously. "Maura Dorthea Isles,veux-tu m'épouser?" she asked flawlessly.

She opened the box, revealing a beautiful cushion-cut diamond with an elegant halo setting, and stared up at Maura, her expressive brown eyes wide as she waited for the blonde's reaction.

Maura was beyond shocked. She half laughed, half sobbed as she nodded furiously, the sudden overwhelming emotions prohibiting her from speaking coherently. She couldn't believe Jane just asked her to marry her.

Jane laughed softly in relief her dimples deep as the smile stretched across her face. "You have to say it or it doesn't count." She reached for Maura's left hand.

"Marry me, Maur?" she asked softly, her voice warm and raspy. She took the ring out and slipped it on her finger.

Maura found her voice. "Yes. Yes." She pulled Jane up onto her feet and wrapped her arms around Jane's neck, her towel held up only by their bodies pressed together.

"Yes," she whispered, their faces inches apart. She stared into Jane's eyes, her fingers weaving through dark tresses.

"I love you," she declared, before kissing her deeply.

They pulled apart and then met again for a few shorter kisses.

"I love you, too." Jane pushed some wet tendrils of hair out of Maura's face and the smaller woman smiled as Jane rested her forehead against hers. "More than I've ever loved anyone."

Maura's heart melted. "Nothing would make me happier than to spend the rest of my life with you."

"It's not too soon?"

Maura pulled back a little to meet her gaze. "Too soon?"

Jane's eyebrows were furrowed as she searched Maura's face. "I feel like…" She paused, thinking. "God Maura, It took me like five years to admit I was in love with you, but only two weeks to ask you to marry me?" She shook her head. "It feels like I'm a walking contradiction. It feels too impulsive."

"But does it feel right?" Maura asked simply.

Jane met her gaze and nodded seriously. "Yes. It does."

Maura smiled. "There's your answer."

"I just don't want to waste anymore time. I feel like we missed out on so much. Imagine if we'd gotten together years ago? Who knows where we'd be right now. I really fucking hate that I took so long to tell you." Her eyes filled with tears and she looked away, blinked rapidly.

"Oh, sweetheart." Maura sighed, letting the language slide. "You can't allow yourself to think like that. The past is the past and needs to remain so. Our future is ahead of us and I, for one, can't wait to see what's going to happen." She leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. "Especially now." She stared at Jane for a few seconds, still seeing the slight uncertainty on her beautiful features.

"Jane, as far as I'm concerned, we've been dating for years. That's what it felt like to me." She continued. "We practically live together. I consider your family my own. We've 'broken up' only to reunite stronger. It's a fairly certain assessment that we're willing to die for each other. We are intertwined in every aspect of each other's lives." She rubbed Jane's nose with her own.

"Whether we're married or not won't change that. Traditionally, it's the next step, but I'm content with just being with you, Jane. In any shape or form. That's why I feel that this is perfect. Not too soon and not too impulsive."

Jane just listened, a small smile on her face as her eyes flickered from Maura's eyes to her lips. This was one of the reasons she loved Maura. She could always put into words exactly what Jane was feeling.

"That's exactly it, Maur. We might as well already be married," she murmured kissing Maura's forehead. She pulled back and met her eyes. "So we can have babies tomorrow!" she gasped out in exaggerated excitement squeezing Maura tighter.

Maura's laughter rang out. "Now maybe that's a bit too soon and impulsive," she responded but the idea of having babies with Jane made her heart swell with happiness. "But I'd marry you tomorrow," she declared, kissing the cleft in Jane's chin.

"Really?"

"Absolutely. Although you're going to be the one to tell your mother." She giggled at the expression on Jane's face.

Jane looked stricken. She visualized her mother's reaction to the news that her only daughter had gotten married without her knowing or, even worse, without her planning. "Uh, maybe we'll wait."

Maura nodded. "That's probably best. I wouldn't want to start off our marriage already on my mother-in-law's bad side."

Jane grinned ruefully. "You could never be on ma's bad side. You're the daughter she never had. She loves you like you're her own, trust me."

"But," Jane mused, thoughtfully. "She'd probably let it slide if we brought home a grandkid."

Maura rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Well, seeing as that's impossible, we're going to have to wait." She cupped Jane's jaw and brushed her thumb across the taller woman's cheek.

"There's no rush on this. We have nothing to lose and everything to gain."

She paused and shook her head. "Wait, why am _I_ convincing _you_? You're the one that asked me to marry you."

Jane grinned at the adorable confusion on her face. "Annnnd, confirming that you are crazy, you accepted." She quickly kissed Maura's nose. "Which confirmed that I am indeed the luckiest person in the world." She echoed the words she spoke in the video back at the party.

Maura beamed. "Getting married would only solidify our commitment to each other. We're still going to be the same. There's really no difference between us today and us last year."

Jane wrapped her arms around the M.E. tighter. There were no words for how much she loved this woman. "Actually, I can think of a difference."

"You can?"

"Yes, a very big difference." She began slowly walking backwards pulling Maura towards the bed.

Maura frowned, her analytical mind going into overdrive pulling up studies and statistics. "Well, of course different situations and circumstances shape who we are on a daily basis. I would agree that our thought processes from last year may slightly differ from- Mmph!" She was cut off as Jane claimed her lips. The taller woman pulled the towel out from between them and tossed it on the chair.

The detective sat down onto the bed, pulling the now naked blonde on top of her. Closing her eyes, she tilted her head, her lips meeting Maura's in a searing kiss.

"We didn't do this last year," Jane murmured as they pulled apart, running her hands up and down Maura's back.

Maura smiled, understanding. She closed her own eyes as Jane's lips traveled down her jaw to the sensitive skin of her neck.

"Mm. No, we didn't."

"And we didn't do this," Jane rasped as she slid her hand up Maura's side and cupped her breast, running her thumb over the nipple.

"No, we certainly did not," Maura agreed, arching her back into Jane's touch. The detective continued the assault on Maura's neck alternating between kissing and sucking, the tip of her tongue sneaking out here and there against her pulse point.

Maura reached between them to undo the sash of Jane's robe, pushing the flaps to the side in order to expose that long, lean, tan body. Jane shrugged out of the robe completely and threw it on the floor, settling back against the mattress.

She looked like a goddess against the white sheets and Maura sucked in a breath. "You are so incredibly beautiful."

Jane smiled and Maura sat up so she was straddling the brunette. "What else didn't we do?" She asked, rocking slightly in an effort to keep Jane doing what she was doing.

Jane chuckled. "Pretty sure this wasn't on our daily agendas," she murmured as she moved her left leg out from under Maura and turned her slightly, positioning herself so their centers were touching. She grasped Maura's hip with her left hand and skimmed up over the smooth skin of the blonde's leg with her right hand until she was holding her under her thigh. She began gently thrusting her pelvis into Maura, using her grip on her thigh and hip to pull Maura into her, guiding them into a rhythm.

They were sliding together perfectly both slick and ready. Maura's eyes fluttered shut, her back arching as she matched Jane's pace. Jane just stared, mesmerized. This view was incredible. Maura had amazing tits.

"MBI," she muttered, increasing her pace slightly.

"Wha-" Maura's eyes opened, slightly unfocused. "What are you- Ohhh," she moaned as Jane sped up. "What are you talking about?" she gasped out.

"I should belong to the MBI. Not the FBI." She licked her lips. "Maura's boob inspector," she clarified.

Maura chuckled breathlessly, closing her eyes again.

Jane continued. "Because I gotta tell ya, Maur, watching them bounce around right now is driving me crazy. I'm gonna come.

Biting her lip at Jane's words, Maura reached down and took Jane's hands, raising them up and placing them on her breasts. Jane cupped them, feeling their weight as they jiggled with her movements. Maura whimpered as Jane lightly pinched sensitive nipples. "I'm close, too."

Her own hands covering Jane's, she began to writhe on top of the brunette with total abandon, encouraging the detective to squeeze and knead as she leaned forward slightly.

Jane wasn't going to last. "God, Maura," she husked as the feeling intensified. Maura felt amazing under hands. She couldn't get enough.

Raising her hips high up into Maura, she gasped as Maura ground right back into her, that final thrust pushing her over the edge. Her hips bucked uncontrollably as her orgasm pulsed though her. The increased friction sent Maura along with her.

"Oh! Jane!" Maura gasped as her orgasm hit. She threw her head back as the pleasurable sensation coursed through her body.

"God," she murmured as her body slowed. When the last of the aftershocks passed, she finally slid off of Jane and into her side, pulling the sheet over them.

Jane propped herself up on her elbow, looking down at Maura. Her eyes swept the blondes features, a big grin slowly spreading across her face.

"You're amazing. I can't believe you're going to marry me."

Maura turned and met her gaze, her own smile spreading as she glanced at the ring on her finger. "Well, I am. You are officially my fiancée."

"Ugh. No, don't call it that."

"Why not?"

"I hate that word."

"Oh Jane," Maura responded, exasperated. "You're just being ridiculous now."

Jane made a face. "It sounds so..so uppity," she explained. "This is my fiancée," she declared in a snooty voice. "Like you're better than everybody."

"Would you prefer Betrothed? Promised? Intended?"

Jane gaped at her. "Betrothed? Maura."

Maura ignored her and continued with other words she knew Jane disliked. "Lover, spouse, Wifey…"

Jane groaned and covered her ears. "Ughhh, stop! Ok, fine. Fiancée."

"Wait" She uncovered her ears and looked at Maura incredulously. "Did you just say wifey?" She asked, as she slipped her arm under the covers her fingers trailing across Maura's stomach.

Maura shrugged. "I talk to Cailin's friends when they come over. There's also the popular 'Bae'." She frowned. "They didn't seem to appreciate it when I tried to inform them that Bae is actually the Danish word for excrement."

Jane laughed and rolled over onto her back, pulling Maura with her. She shifted so the blonde's weight rested comfortably the length of her body. "So, let me get this straight. The Danish think Americans are calling their loved ones a piece of shit?"

Maura propped herself heavily on her left elbow as she peered down at Jane thoughtfully, the fingers of her other hand running through the silky curls above Jane's forehead. "It's likely."

Jane grinned and cupped Maura's jaw, pulling her down for a kiss. "Mmm," she mumbled, covering Maura's lips with her own. "I love kissing you. Wifey," she added.

Maura held up her hand again. "I can't stop looking at it." She looked at Jane seriously. "I want us both to plan this wedding and be happy with it. I know I'm not getting married on a volcano."

Jane grinned ruefully and shook her head. "And I know I'm not getting married at Fenway."

They both looked outside at the Eiffel Tower. "We could get married here. In Paris." Maura kissed the underside of Jane's chin. "A destination wedding," she added.

Jane nodded thoughtfully. Then she rolled her eyes. "Can you picture my mother loose in Paris?" She groaned.

Maura laughed. "Well, we'll think about it. No rush. I'm perfectly happy as long as we're together."

Jane rolled them over so she was on top, leaning over Maura. "Ditto." She pressed a soft kiss to Maura's lips. "You're the Isles to my Rizzoli."

Maura's smile stretched from ear to ear. "You're the Rizzoli to my Isles."

The simultaneously murmured 'I-love-yous' were muffled as their lips met in a deep, passionate kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I _was actually going to use this last part as an epilogue that took place a year after Paris, when they returned for their one year anniversary but I decided to keep it in the present so that when inspiration strikes again, I can just pick up where this one leaves off. :) Hope you all enjoyed! Happy New Year!_


End file.
